Como buenos vecinos
by hp-931
Summary: AU. Sanosuke Sagara es un joven de Nagano que llega a la gran ciudad de Tokio para comenzar, por fin, sus estudios universitarios. Lo que no esperaba es que se cruzase en su vida una joven de pelo negro y ojos marrones, la cual tiene la mala suerte de ser la propietaria del apartamento que hay justo enfrente de la única ventana de su casa...
1. Capítulo 1: Tori-atama

**NA. **_Bienvenidos a este humilde fanfic. Soy hp_931 y puede que a la gente más antigua de por aquí le suene mucho este fic. Tiene una larga historia así que os la resumiré un poco… hace tiempo comencé a escribir un fic sobre mi pareja favorita de Ruroni Kenshin Sano/Meg, llegué a publicar cuatro capítulos pero la inspiración desapareció para no volver… hace un tiempo paseando por fanfiction lo encontré y lo borré al ver la cantidad de faltas de ortografía y la mala redacción que este tenía. _

_Pero cuando lo comencé a releer, no sé cómo, mi inspiración volvió de una manera increíble y mis dedos empezaron a escribir lo que hoy público. Tomé los primeros dos capítulos (los cuales son casi idénticos) pero reestructuré todo lo demás y así nació el nuevo __**Como buenos vecinos**__._

_Solamente decir que espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, el fic está ya terminado (he tomado la decisión de no publicar nada sin que esté terminado totalmente, pues yo se la rabia que da engancharte a una historia y que esta quede incompleta) Iré publicando una vez a la semana, son 15 capítulos más el epílogo. _

_Bueno, dejo ya de decir cosas y os dejo para que podáis leer, muchas gracias por entrar a verlo._

_Nos leemos pronto. __**Hp_931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 1**

**Tori-atama**

La primavera en Tokio es una de las mejores cosas con las que tus ojos pueden deleitarse. Los cerezos en flor adornan las calles, jóvenes colegiales caminan por las aceras con sus nuevos e impecables uniformes, los comerciantes ofertan sus mejores mercancías desde las puertas de sus negocios y el ánimo de la gente cambia, todo el mundo camina con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque tengan mucho trabajo que hacer o hayan de entregar un informe a última hora, todos los ciudadanos notan ese ambiente especial.

Todos excepto un chico que camina cansado por las liosas calles del barrio de Shinjuku, llevaba una mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo y un casco colgando de su brazo derecho y con mucho esfuerzo arrastraba una vieja moto que, al parecer, se había quedado sin gasolina, sobre esta se encontraba una pequeña maleta. Sanosuke Sagara estaba cansado y de muy mal humor, llevaba cuatro horas dando vueltas por aquel maldito barrio sin conseguir localizar su objetivo y la moto pesaba demasiado como para continuar tirando de ella, había mucha gente por la calle y los miles de carteles luminosos que decoraban los edificios lo estaban volviendo loco. Ya se lo había advertido su abuelo, pero él prefirió hacer el viaje desde Nagano con su vieja Honda, que perteneció al propio Doctor Gensai, que al ver la ilusión con la que la miraba su nieto desde que era muy pequeño decidió regalársela cuando cumplió los 15 años. Sanosuke recibió la moto como un gran tesoro, aunque estaba rota, el joven de ojos ambarinos trabajo en ella la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Por tanto esa moto era un tesoro para él y ahora que se había mudado a Tokio no podía dejarla en Nagano por nada del mundo.

El joven cansado estacionó la motocicleta en un parque de la zona residencial y se sentó en un banco cercano pasándose la mano por la cara, la cual ya estaba sudada, Sanosuke se quitó la cinta roja que llevaba en la frente y se echó hacia atrás estirando los brazos en el respaldo del banco, estaba cansado y tenía hambre, entonces recordó que su abuelo le había preparado comida para el camino y sin perder ni un segundo el castaño abrió su mochila descubriendo un pequeño bento, lo abrió emocionado y tomó los palillos:

- ¡Que aproveche!- Exclamó para, acto seguido, devorar la comida que le había cocinado su abuelo.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría lo mismo, se notaba a la legua que se trataba de un joven nuevo en la ciudad y poco acostumbrado a ella; no se equivocaban mucho. Sanosuke había conseguido aprobar al fin el examen de admisión en una de las universidades de Shinjuku para estudiar ingeniería mecánica, era el tercer año que se presentaba y debía aprobar. Sus amigos ya lo habían hecho y él se sentía rezagado del resto, cuando lo volvían a ver en verano solo traían buenas historias sobre la universidad y sobre Tokio. Pero para él nada era bueno, todas las calles parecían iguales, había demasiada gente y el tráfico era insufrible. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás lo había decidido y le había costado mucho conseguirlo, por lo que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Con las fuerzas renovadas y una sonrisa en su rostro Sanosuke guardó su bento de nuevo en la mochila, colocó su cinta roja en su sitio y cuando estaba dispuesto a volver a tomar su moto un coche pasó como un rayo junto al joven castaño, con tan mala suerte de pisar un enorme charco de agua que lo empapó de arriba abajo. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- EH TÚ ¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO?- gritó Sanosuke con fuerza, realmente no le gustaba la ciudad. Lo que no esperaba es que el dueño del coche bajara para encararlo, y mucho menos que fuera una apuesta joven. El castaño tragó saliva al ver a la chica, su cabello era negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, llevaba una falda negra y ajustada que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una elegante blusa, usaba carmín rojo y sus ojos se ocultaban tras unas enormes gafas de sol.

- No creo que haya empeorado tu situación- Su voz era muy fina, pero se veía un deje de arrogancia en ella. Cuando Sano salió de su trance se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho y volvió a hablar.

- ¿Cómo puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas a la gente que te encuentras? Te recuerdo que es TÚ culpa el que yo esté empapado- La chica lo miraba como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

- No sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con un pueblerino como tú- Eso lo dijo más para sí misma, pero el joven de Nagano lo escuchó perfectamente, eso avivó su mal humor.

- ¿Sabes cómo llamamos en mi ciudad a la gente como tú?- Sanosuke la señaló con el dedo y el volumen de su voz iba en aumento- ¡KITSUNE!- Aquello pareció alterar a la arrogante chica pues se quitó las gafas de sol mostrando sus ojos marrones que destilaban rabia.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquello solo había sido producto de su imaginación.

- Kitsune- Esta vez el castaño rebajó el volumen de su voz y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su cara, eso al parecer lo empeoró.

- Más te vale no volver a encontrarte conmigo si no quieres acabar algo más que mojado- Y rápidamente volvió a adentrarse en su coche negro.

- ¡MIRA COMO TIEMPLO!- Sanosuke volvió a gritar mientras que el coche arrancaba e intentaba pisar de nuevo el charco de agua, pero el cinturón negro de kárate de Sano permitió que este lo esquivara con facilidad, esta vez no lo había sorprendido desprevenido- Definitivamente odio Tokio- Y con resignación y totalmente mojado volvió a emprender la marcha en busca de la calle donde se encontraba su nueva vivienda.

No tardó mucho en volver a perderse y se echó las manos a la cabeza despeinándose aún más de lo que estaba, pero ese movimiento de desesperación pareció llamar la atención de alguien.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?- Sano se quitó las manos de los ojos para encontrarse con una joven chica que lo miraba curiosa con sus enormes ojos verdes, su pelo negro azabache estaba trenzado, llevaba el uniforme de preparatoria y una mochila sobre su hombro.

- Perdón- contestó sonrojado, al parecer no era muy normal lo que estaba haciendo- Solamente me he perdido y estoy un poco desesperado.

- Si quiere puedo ayudarle ¡Conozco Tokio como la palma de mi mano! Líneas de metro, autobuses, tren…- la colegiala hablaba rápidamente mientras contaba con los dedos todos los medios de transporte de la ciudad- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Estoy buscando los apartamentos Himura, un bloque de edificios bastante viejo por lo que me han contado- describió Sanosuke, dándole un pequeño papel a la chica que lo escrutaba con atención.

- Señor… el edificio Himura está justo ahí- Dijo mientras señalaba un viejo y destartalado edificio que se encontraba justo detrás del castaño. La joven soltó una pequeña risa mientras observaba a Sano soltar maldiciones al edificio- Veo que es nuevo en la ciudad- este dejó de soltar groserías para mirar a la colegiala un poco sonrojado.

- Bueno la verdad es que sí, vengo de Nagano y es una ciudad mucho más pequeña comparado con esto. Por cierto no me llames señor aún no soy tan viejo, mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara- La chica hizo una reverencia saludándolo.

- Mi nombre es Misao Saito ¿Así que vives aquí?

- A partir de ahora sí- Dijo mientras aparcaba la moto en un lado donde no molestara y tomaba su maleta.

- ¡Vaya casualidad!- exclamó- Mi hermana vive justo al lado- Y señaló el edificio que se encontraba justo al lado de su destartalado inmueble, el cual no tenía ni punto de comparación, una serie de lujosos apartamentos hacían ver a su nuevo hogar como una cuadra, Sanosuke tragó saliva, esa chica y su hermana parecían ser de muy buena familia.

- Es un edificio bonito…- Misao rio ante el comentario.

- Tendrá la misma edad que tú y estudia medicina en el colegio médico de mujeres ¡Está en tercero!, A mí aún me queda un año de preparatoria, ¡pero este es el más difícil! Pues tengo que estudiar mucho para poder aprobar los exámenes de acceso- Misao hablaba muy rápido y sin pausas, en un momento le contó a Sanosuke que solamente eran dos hermanas y que su padre era Hajime Saito, un importante cirujano del uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Tokio, he ahí porque le sonaba tanto el apellido al joven castaño, su abuelo también estaba en el mundo de la medicina y no conocerlo era casi imposible. También le contó que ella quería estudiar ciencias del deporte y que Megumi (que así se llamaba su hermana) se había ido de casa para poder vivir de una manera más independiente. Sano invitó a un refresco a Misao, pues la veía tan emocionada contándole su vida que le cayó bien desde el primer momento. Fue la primera persona en la ciudad que no lo miraba raro y que le hablaba normal y eso fue una brisa de aire fresco para el castaño, este también le contaba cosas sobre él, su moto, su perro llamado Notaro, sobre Nagano y sus hermanos pequeños, Yahiko, Suzume y Ayame.

- ¿Y tus padres?- Esa pregunta hizo que la cara de Sanosuke cambiara totalmente, su expresión se volvió de tristeza. Misao se dio cuenta al instante y estuvo a punto de decir que no importaba, pero el joven castaño se le adelantó.

- Murieron hace cuatro años en un accidente de tráfico, ellos también eran médicos ¿Sabes?- justo en ese momento Sanosuke miró a Misao con una dulce sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaban una tristeza increíble.

- Lo siento mucho…- susurró- No lo sabía, siento haberte sacado este tema.

- No te preocupes- El joven karateka se echó hacia atrás, estaban sentados en unos destartalados bancos de madera junto a la vieja residencia que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar- Me gusta acordarme de ellos, yo por lo menos puedo… sin embargo Suzume solamente tenía un año cuando ocurrió todo y solo los conoce por las fotos. Esa es la razón por la que estamos viviendo con nuestro abuelo- Misao bajó la mirada para observar la lata de refresco que llevaba en sus manos y la apretó un poco. Justo entonces un móvil sonó. Sanosuke dio un salto al comprobar que se trataba del suyo- ¿Diga?- Preguntó cuándo descolgó el aparato.

_- ¿Aún no te has instalado?-_Misao pudo escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sanosuke estaba sorprendido.

_- No lo sabía, lo sospechaba y ahora lo he comprobado. ¿Te has perdido?- _Sano se ruborizó.

- No abuelo, no me he perdido, estoy en la puerta de los apartamentos, solamente me he entretenido un poco nada más- La joven que estaba a su lado no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, aquel joven era sin duda alguien interesante, parecía un niño, pero un adulto a la vez y eso lo dejó intrigada y le recordó a cierta persona.

- ¡Mi hermana!- Gritó de repente, Sano que seguía hablando por teléfono calló.

_- ¿Con quién estás Sano?- _Preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento Sanosuke mi hermana estará preocupada ¡Había quedado con ella para cenar!- Y acto seguido la pequeña uniformada salió corriendo hacia el lujoso edificio, a medio camino paró y se dio la vuelta para saludar al joven- ¡Un día de estos te la presentaré!- Gritó mientras desaparecía por el portal.

_- ¿Hola? ¿Sano?_

- Perdona abuelo solo era una joven simpática que me ha ayudado a encontrar el edificio- Contestó cansado.

_- Te recuerdo que estás allí para estudiar no para ligar-_ Sanosuke no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Tranquilo abuelo, está en preparatoria_._ Mañana hablamos- Y colgó antes de que replicara nada. Se levantó del banco y se terminó lo que le quedaba de refresco y se disponía a ir hacia su nueva casa cuando un timbre de bicicleta lo sorprendió. Un joven pelirrojo iba tranquilamente montado en ella, llevaba una carpeta en una mano y con la otra sujetaba el manillar.

- ¡Sanosuke! Veo que ya has llegado- Dijo, un aire de nostalgia recorrió al castaño al ver a su viejo amigo.

- ¡Kenshin!- Este se bajó de la bicicleta y la dejó justo al lado de la vieja Honda.

- Bienvenido a Tokio amigo

Tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja, era mucho más bajo que Sanosuke y una amable sonrisa adornaba su cara, vestía unos jeans y un jersey morado. Él era Kenshin Himura y cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es un simple estudiante universitario sin nada especial, pero en realidad era el único heredero del imperio hotelero Himura. Seijuro Hiko era un visionario que invirtió todo el dinero que habían ganado sus padres con el alquiler de apartamentos y poco a poco fue ganando tanta reputación que seguidamente, en muy pocos años, ya era propietario de varios hoteles en Tokio, Osaka, Kioto y varias posadas en Nagano. He ahí como se conocieron estos dos chicos, Kenshin era un niño solitario, su padre viajaba mucho a lo largo de todo el país y, a causa del fallecimiento de su madre, Kenshin lo acompañaba allá a donde fuera. Cuando llegó a Nagano su padre estaba comenzando a abrir sus primeras posadas de lujo de aguas termales en aquella encantadora región montañosa y debido al tiempo que estarían allí Seijuro escolarizó a su hijo en uno de los colegios de la ciudad y entonces fue cuando se conocieron. Sanosuke era un joven extraño, llevaba una cinta roja en la cabeza, estaba usando la parte de arriba del kimono de kárate y en su boca masticaba un tallo de alguna planta. Aunque resultara extraño aquellos dos niños tan diferentes entre sí se hicieron grandes amigos en poco tiempo, hasta que el padre de Kenshin decidió volver a Tokio cuando estos estaban a punto de comenzar la preparatoria. Pero todos los veranos el joven pelirrojo iba a Nagano para disfrutar con sus viejos amigos.

- ¿Qué te parece el edificio?- Sano no respondió al instante e hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Para ser el propietario de hoteles de lujo y apartamentos de alquiler, me esperaba algo más…- El pelirrojo sonrió ante el comentario, su cara mostraba una inmensa tranquilidad y bondad.

- Ya sabes que mi familia empezó alquilando estos apartamentos, les tengo mucho cariño, aparte es lo más barato que he podido dejarte. Tokio es una ciudad muy cara ¿Lo sabías?

- Pues una reforma no le vendría nada mal- Sanosuke miraba el edificio con recelo.

- ¡Seremos vecinos! ¿Qué más quieres?- Kenshin no parecía encontrarle ninguna pega.

- La verdad si yo fuera tú no viviría precisamente aquí- El pelirrojo volvió a reír.

- Anda ven entra conmigo te mostraré tu apartamento ¡Verás que no está tan mal!

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el edificio, los apartamentos eran totalmente independientes y las puertas se encontraban en un largo pasillo al aire libre, el apartamento de Sanosuke estaba en el segundo piso al final del pasillo, muy pegado al lujoso edificio. Entraron y fue cuando Sano se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal, el suelo era de tatami verde y tenía una cocina independiente, un cuarto de baño con una bañera pequeña y un salón muy amplio. Las paredes eran de un tono pastel que hacía la estancia bastante acogedora. El punto malo que le vio el castaño fue la ventana, cuando se asomó comprobó que estaba justo enfrente de la del segundo piso del edificio de al lado, se distanciaban unos escasos dos metros.

- ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Kenshin emocionado- Tienes cuarto de baño propio, por lo que no tendrás que ir a los baños públicos, por el momento te subiré un futón para que duermas esta noche.

- Gracias Kenshin- Su amigo tenía razón él no tenía suficiente dinero para aspirar a algo mejor y gracias a Kenshin tenía alojamiento en Tokio por mucho menos que lo que solían pedir por casas similares o peores a esa.

- Todo sea por un amigo- Le dio una palmada en el hombro y dejó las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa en el salón- En un rato te subiré el futón, ya sabes que yo estoy en el piso de abajo. En el 1-1.

Una vez solo, Sanosuke dejó su mochila en el suelo y el casco sobre un pequeño recibidor de la entrada, el salón estaba totalmente equipado, una pequeña mesa, un mueble con muchos cajones y un televisor en una esquina de la estancia ¿Qué más necesitaba? Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a deshacer su equipaje, lo primero que sacó fue un antiguo portarretratos en el que se podía ver claramente una familia, específicamente la familia del castaño. Un Sanosuke más joven junto un hombre con una ligera barba sonreían de pie, sentada junto al hombre una hermosa mujer son una cara que rebosaba felicidad, en su regazo un bebé que no superaría el mes de vida y junto a ella un niño y una niña con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Aquella fue la última fotografía de familia que tenía con sus padres, con el corazón encogido Sanosuke la colocó en un mueble que había en un lado de la estancia. El castaño siguió con su instalación en el piso, Kenshin ya le había subido el futón y un plato de comida caliente que él mismo había preparado. Se había hecho bastante tarde y Sanosuke, tras apagar la televisión cansinamente se dispuso a irse a dormir, se quitó la camiseta dejando su torso al aire y justo en ese momento miró por la ventana, una luz se había encendido y podía distinguir la figura de una chica, Sano se sonrojó al instante pues esta parecía dispuesta a hacer lo mismo que él, quitase la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta. Entonces pasó algo inesperado, las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron y, desgraciadamente, se reconocieron al instante.

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Tú!


	2. Capítulo 2: Kitsune

**NA. **_Antes de nada muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegro de que os guste la historia._

_Pues sin quitaros más tiempo os dejo el segundo capítulo de __**Como buenos vecinos**__._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**hp-931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 2**

**Kitsune**

Los pasillos de la facultad estaban llenos de chicas que iban y venían, la mayoría de ellas llevaban batas blancas y carpetas en sus manos. El curso académico estaba a punto de terminar para dar paso a uno nuevo, chicas que estaban a punto de graduarse hablaban nerviosas de su futuro profesional, otras en cambio, hablaban de las nuevas integrantes que pasarían a formar parte de los clubes que llenaban de vida el campus. Pero de entre todas esas jóvenes una andaba con ritmo acelerado y una expresión de enfado en su rostro, llevaba una bata blanca con los botones desatados, y en su mano derecha un papel arrugado. Sin duda no era uno de los mejores días de la vida de Megumi Saito, había suspendido la asignatura de Fundamentos de Cirugía y eso no era, para nada, una buena noticia. Acababa de salir del despacho de la profesora que impartía la asignatura y esta estaba tremendamente desilusionada con ella, y no era para menos, era la hija del gran cirujano Hajime Saito, uno de los mejores de todo Japón famoso por sus operaciones a corazón abierto. Pero Megumi no estaba desilusionada por el suspenso, que ya sabía que lo iba a tener, tuvo la mala suerte de estar tremendamente enferma el día del examen y no sabía muy bien lo que había puesto. Estaba desilusionada porque fue precisamente esa asignatura, por ser siempre comparada con su padre, por tener que llegar a su mismo nivel y por muchas cosas más ya estaba cansada. Ella había estudiado medicina por cuenta propia, quería salvar vidas como lo hacía su padre, pero este no fue el condicionante principal de haber elegido esa rama de estudios. Aun así siempre era comparada y sus profesores le exigían mucho más que a las demás alumnas, ella quería ir a una universidad normal, pero su padre no tardó en "aconsejarle" que la universidad más prestigiosa de medicina era la Universidad femenina de médicos de Shinjuku, pero a cambio Megumi pidió salir de aquella casa, independizándose.

Y ahora había suspendido la asignatura preferida de su padre.

Molesta salió del edificio hacia las afueras del campus, se quitó la bata blanca, la dobló cuidadosamente y la colocó sobre su brazo. Un nuevo curso académico estaba a punto de comenzar y ya se veían las primeras nuevas estudiantes paseando por el campus para conocerlo, Megumi no les hizo caso a dos chicas que le preguntaron por el departamento de microbiología y colocándose las gafas de sol se dirigió hacia un coche negro que estaba estacionado a escasos metros, se montó y dejó en el asiento del copiloto su bolso y la bata blanca, junto al trozo de papel con su "gran" nota en cirugía y arrancó el coche.

Se sintió liberada cuando salió del campus y suspiró, pisó el acelerador un poco más de lo permitido. Al parecer conducir la relajaba, era el único tipo de adrenalina que había en su monótona vida, educada en los mejores colegios de Tokio, asistiendo a fiestas que su padre o sus amigos organizaban y saliendo con chicos cuya mayor ambición en la vida era heredar los negocios de sus padres. Estaba cansada, pensó que alejándose de su padre viviendo por cuenta propia también se alejaría de ese mundo, pero no era así. Su móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, en la pantalla se podía leer claramente "padre" y acto seguido la joven pelinegra colgó y lanzó el odioso aparato hacia la parte de atrás del coche.

Por culpa del teléfono Megumi no prestó mucha atención a la carretera y no vio un charco de agua enorme, por el cual pasó a mucha velocidad. Al menos pudo pararse a tiempo en el semáforo que estaba en rojo. Justo en ese momento escuchó un grito que, al parecer, iba dirigido a ella.

- ¡EH TÚ! ¿ESTAS LOCO?

La vena de su frente estaba a punto de estallar y el dolor de cabeza se volvió insoportable y sin pensárselo dos veces bajó del coche para encontrarse con un joven castaño totalmente empapado, su cabeza la adornaba una cinta roja, no parecía de Tokio, tenía el pelo castaño y de punta, aunque algunos mechones se le habían pegado en la cara a causa del agua, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero negro gastado por la que asomaba una camiseta blanca. Megumi se quedó paralizada por un momento, sabía que ese chico no tenía culpa de nada, un día normal no se hubiese bajado del coche y mucho menos habría encarado a alguien, pero aquel día…

- Creo que no he empeorado nada- La expresión de la cara del chico cambió a una peor, lo había enfadado.

- ¿Cómo puedes ir diciéndole esas cosas a la gente que te encuentras? Te recuerdo que es TÚ culpa el que yo esté empapado- El joven destilaba rabia por sus ojos castaños, Megumi pensó que no sabía qué hacía en medio de la calle peleando con aquel chico.

- No sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con un pueblerino como tú- Susurró pensando que sería muy vergonzoso que se encontrara con alguien conocido, volvió decidida a su coche.

- ¿Sabes cómo llamamos en Nagano a la gente como tú?- Megumi paró su marcha y volvió a mirarlo- ¡KITSUNE!- ¿Qué le había dicho? Megumi abrió mucho los ojos y se quitó las gafas de sol, cada fibra de su cuerpo destilaba rabia contenida, pero intentó tranquilizarse.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquello solo había sido producto de su imaginación.

- Kitsune- Una sonrisa se reflejó en la cara del castaño, Megumi estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él y pegarle una bofetada, pero no quiso rebajarse a su nivel.

- Más te vale no volver a encontrarte conmigo si no quieres acabar algo más que mojado- Y rápidamente volvió a adentrarse en su coche negro.

- ¡MIRA COMO TIEMPLO!- Megumi pudo escuchar la voz del chico mientras arrancaba el coche y pasaba de nuevo por el charco.

Con los dientes apretados la pelinegra condujo hasta su apartamento ¿Cómo había permitido que aquel Tori-atama la insultara de aquella manera? ¿Quién se había creído? Era verdad que fue su culpa, ella lo había empapado… ¿Pero esa eran formas de dirigirse a una señorita? Enfadada bajó del coche y tomando sus pertenencias subió hasta el segundo piso del lujoso edificio. El apartamento pertenecía a su padre, pero este le había permitido vivir allí a cambio de estudiar donde él le recomendó, abrió la puerta de su vivienda y quitándose los zapatos, se dirigió al sofá donde se dejó caer cansada, colocó una mano en su frente y se acordó de la llamada de su padre. Estaba claro que Hajime Saito ya se había enterado del suspenso y estaría bastante enfadado, Megumi sabía que no era por el simple hecho de suspender, sino de desprestigiarlo a él _¿Cómo? ¿La hija del doctor Saito ha suspendido la asignatura de cirugía? ¡Es una vergüenza! Yo pensaba que al ser una Saito habría sacado la mejor nota de su promoción…_ Miles de voces inundaban su cabeza y la cara de enfado de su padre estaba de fondo. Entonces recordó que su hermana vendría a cenar con ella esa noche. Cansinamente se levantó del sofá y puso rumbo a la cocina para prepararle algo a su hermana, que sin duda era la persona que más quería de su familia. La dulce e inocente Misao no era como su padre, era alegre, optimista y mucho más rebelde que ella. Por eso Misao no iba a seguir los consejos de su progenitor y estudiaría ciencias del deporte para ser profesora, su sueño desde que era pequeña. Megumi sonrió mientras cortaba una col con un gran cuchillo de cocina, aunque su sueño era ser médico ella había permitido que su padre controlara su vida.

Tardó un rato en hacer la cena y se dispuso a poner la mesa, miró el reloj extrañada, ya eran más de las ocho y cuarto y su hermana pequeña aún no había llegado. Se asomó a la ventana y la vio correr hacia la puerta del edificio, al parecer estaba despidiéndose de alguien, el cual Megumi no pudo distinguir bien. Justo en ese momento el timbre de su puerta sonó. La joven pelinegra abrió y rápidamente una alegre Misao entró en su casa.

- Buenas noches Megumi ¡siento el retraso!- Dijo mientras hacía reverencias tan rápido que le dio en la cara a su hermana con su larga trenza. Megumi se quedó parada con una ceja alzada- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Megumi no pudo evitar reír, fue la primera vez que lo hacía durante el día.

- No te preocupes Misao- dijo mientras la invitaba a pasar al apartamento, esta dejó su mochila en un rincón de la entrada y fue al comedor para sentarse en su sitio en la mesa que estaba ya puesta.

- Siento el retraso de verdad- Repitió a su hermana mayor mientras esta se sentaba en la mesa justo enfrente de ella.

- No te preocupes, pero eso sí… ¿Con quién estabas?- El tono de voz que usó Megumi hizo que la joven se sonrojara.

- ¡No es lo que tú te piensas!- dijo enfadada la hermana pequeña- Esta tarde mientras me dirigía hacia aquí me he encontrado con un chico que estaba bastante perdido, así que le he enseñado donde estaba su nuevo edificio- Megumi escuchaba a su hermana mientras tomaba sus palillos.

- ¿Y te ha retrasado tanto mostrar una dirección?

- No exactamente, se llama Sanosuke Sagara y se ha mudado al edificio de al lado. Es un chico de tu edad y tiene una historia bastante fuerte… es una buena persona ¡Me gustaría que lo conocieras!- Misao cambió su cara a una ilusionada, Megumi pudo leer entre líneas, pero por un momento se quedó extrañada ¿Sanosuke Sagara? Había algo en ese nombre que le sonaba bastante, pero no le dio mucha importancia y suspiró.

- Misao, sabes que no tengo ganas de conocer hombres- La hermana mayor hablaba tranquilamente mientras comía de su cuenco de arroz.

- Vamos Megumi ¡Va a ser tu vecino! Aunque solo sea por probar, es un chico bastante atractivo. A parte no te vendría mal salir con chicos… últimamente te pasas la vida estudiando y no sales con nadie- La futura doctora suspiró.

- Misao, la vida no es tan fácil como piensas, tengo que estudiar mucho porque estoy en una de las universidades más exigentes de Tokio y salgo cuando tengo tiempo para salir. A parte… papá solo sabe estar encima de mí, como si le debiera algo por vivir en este apartamento- Misao escuchaba el relato de su hermana y la entendía perfectamente, su padre no era, en absoluto una persona fácil.

- Pienso que ese chico sería la persona ideal para ti- La hermana pequeña dibujó una sonrisa y apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano. Megumi solamente suspiró, Misao no tenía remedio.

Ambas hermanas terminaron de cenar sin muchos contratiempos, realmente se encontraban bien la una con la otra y podían ser ellas mismas. Misao seguía hablándole a su hermana del ya famoso Sanosuke Sagara, aunque no mencionó lo de la muerte de sus padres. Se había hecho tarde cuando Megumi decidió acompañar a su herma a la estación de tren que no estaba demasiado lejos de su casa.

- ¡Hasta pronto Megumi!- Dijo la hermana pequeña que ya había pasado la puerta de seguridad- A próxima vez tienes que venir tú a casa ¡Mamá te echa de menos! ¡Y Papá también!- Misao se sorprendió cuando los altavoces anunciaban la llegada del último tren con destino al barrio de Meguro y con una enorme sonrisa desapareció por el andén.

Megumi caminó el corto camino hacia su apartamento, paró en la tienda 24 horas para comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno del día siguiente y cuando llegó a las cercanías de su casa vio como un joven pelirrojo tiraba la basura. Megumi lo reconoció al instante, se trataba de Kenshin Himura. Ambos se conocieron en una de las fiestas que se organizaban para la élite de Tokio. Megumi tenía 16 años cuando aburrida salió a tomar el aire cansada de formalismos, allí se encontró con un joven pelirrojo con el pelo por la barbilla, que tenía un ojo morado. Megumi se preocupó en el momento por el chico, al parecer se había vuelto un rebelde desde que volvió a Tokio, y eso no le hacía demasiada gracia a su padre. Se pasaron la noche hablando descubriendo que ambos desearían haber nacido en otro tipo de familia. Desde entonces se volvieron grandes amigos, se parecían mucho y siempre tenían temas de conversación. En el pasado Megumi estuvo enamorada de él, pero entendió que Kenshin jamás sentiría lo mismo por ella por lo que decidió tenerlo como amigo. En realidad Kenshin había sido más valiente que ella, este no había roto los lazos con su padre, pero se había independizado completamente, cuando sus abuelos murieron le dejaron los apartamentos Himura y una pequeña cantidad de dinero, así que alquilaba esos destartalados apartamentos para pagarse la universidad y no dependía económicamente de su padre, en el fondo Megumi estaba celosa de él.

- Buenas noches- Saludó el pelirrojo- ¿Has ido a hacer unas compras?- Megumi miró la bolsa que llevaba y sonrió.

- He acompañado a Misao hasta la estación y ya que estaba he comprado algunas cosas que me hacían falta- La pelinegra notó que su amigo estaba más contento de lo normal, pues no dejaba de sonreír- ¿A sucedido algo?

- Eh…Pues ahora que lo dices sí- Kenshin sonrió aún más- Un viejo amigo mío de Nagano ha venido a vivir a Tokio. Te he hablado muchas veces de él, Sanosuke Sagara- Megumi lo asoció al instante ¿El mismo Sanosuke del que hablaba su hermana? Había visto algunas fotos de él que le había enseñado Kenshin, recordaba a un niño con el pelo revuelto y castaño, con una cinta roja en la cabeza ¿De qué le sonaría?

- Me alegro mucho Kenshin- Contestó Megumi, ver a su amigo feliz la hacía feliz a ella.

- Cuando quieras te lo presento ¡Te caerá bien! Sus padres fueron médicos ¿Sabes?- Decía Kenshin mientras acompañaba a la futura doctora al portal de su casa.

- ¿Tú también me lo quieres presentar?- Megumi soltó una pequeña carcajada y se adentró en el edificio dejando a un confundido Kenshin.

Subió por las escaleras tranquilamente y poco a poco el sueño comenzó a envolverla. Entró en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, encendió la luz y comenzó a quitarse la blusa blanca que llevaba, en ese momento miró por la ventana, se sorprendió de ver luz en el apartamento de enfrente, el cual llevaba mucho tiempo vacío, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Un chico castaño sin camiseta la miraba fijamente desde la habitación de enfrente, Megumi no tardó ni un instante en reconocer al chico grosero al cual había empapado aquella misma tarde. No era muy difícil pensar que ese chico que acababa de ocupar el piso vacío y que su cabeza estaba adornada con una llamativa cinta roja debía de tratarse del famoso Sanosuke Sagara.

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Tú!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Avance**_

_Capítulo 3: de Kendo y té_

_- ¿Tú te piensas que yo voy a dar saltos de alegría al ver como un pueblerino malhablado y mal educado va a vivir justo enfrente de la ventana de mi habitación?_

…_._

_- Espero que tengáis suerte, mientras no os toque combatir juntos- Los dos jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sanosuke. Aoshi se sorprendió al ver al castaño y le dedico una fina sonrisa._

…_._

_- ¿La Kitsune es Megumi Saito?_


	3. Capítulo 3: de Kendo y té

_**NA**__. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 3. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews. En este capítulo la historia empieza a avanzar ¡Espero que os guste!_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Capítulo 3**

**De kendo y té**

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Grito Sanosuke cuando abrió la ventana, Megumi no se quedó atrás y también la abrió.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vivo aquí- Ambos se miraban con rabia, como si la pelea que habían tenido por la tarde reviviera. Sanosuke pensó que no podía tener más mala suerte.

- Si llego a saber que la única ventana de mi casa da a la habitación de una Kitsune, me hubiese ido a Osaka a estudiar- La ceja de la pelinegra tembló ligeramente tras escuchar como la volvía a llamar Kitsune.

- ¿Tú te piensas que yo voy a dar saltos de alegría al ver como un pueblerino malhablado y mal educado va a vivir justo enfrente de la ventana de mi habitación? Seguramente también serás un pervertido- Entonces en ese preciso momento de dio cuenta ella llevaba los tres primeros botones de su blusa desatados y él iba con su torneado torso al aire. Como si les hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica ambos se sonrojaron. A Megumi no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirarle uno de sus zapatos por la ventana, Sano intentó esquivarlo pero al darse la vuelta el tacón le rozó en la espalda.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Kitsune?- El castaño se encontraba al límite, estaba cansado, tenía sueño y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar y ahora su "vecina" la Kitsune le estaba tirando zapatos por la ventana- ¡Que sepas que yo no soy un pervertido! Aparte para mirarte a ti, mejor miro a un árbol- Aquello hirió el orgullo de mujer de Megumi.

- Lo siento mucho señor Sagara, espero que me disculpe- dijo con un tono muy irónico y seguidamente cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Sanosuke se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia la ventana, ahora cerrada, de la chica ¿Cómo sabía su apellido?

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Un curioso Kenshin se había asomado a la ventana que estaba justo debajo de la de Sanosuke.

- Absolutamente nada- Dijo el castaño mientras cerraba la ventana con tanta fuerza que de milagro no se rompieron los cristales.

0o0o0o0

Sanosuke se levantó con dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente sin poder sacarse a esa arrogante mujer de la cabeza ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? Se levantó del futón intentando quitársela de la cabeza y justo cuando se dirigía a la cocina pisó algo que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, tomó su pie herido mientras daba saltos. Cuando el dolor remitió un poco el castaño miró cual había sido la causa del accidente y vio un zapato negro de tacón.

- ¿Intentas hacerme la vida imposible Kitsune?- Tomó el calzado y estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la basura, pero algo se lo impidió. Sanosuke no supo por qué se quedó paralizado con el elegante zapato en su mano y con el cubo de basura justo debajo. Soltando un gruñido lo dejó en la entrada, a fin de cuentas tampoco era un ogro y sabía que las chicas adoraban sus zapatos, cuando tuviese la oportunidad se lo devolvería. _¿Es esto acaso una excusa para volver a verla?_ Escuchar eso en su interior, que se parecía mucho a la voz calmada de su amigo Kenshin, hizo que su mal humor fuera en aumento ¿Cómo una excusa? ¿Para ver a esa Kitsune mal educada, prepotente e irritante? Jamás. Y disimuladamente se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo a la habitación de enfrente, seguía absolutamente igual que la noche anterior, cerrada a cal y canto y unas tupidas cortinas blancas no dejaban ver lo que ocurría en su interior.

Sanosuke soltó un bufido y se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar que no tenía absolutamente nada para desayunar, se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que vio en su maleta, aún sin deshacer, tomó sus llaves y salió del apartamento, bajó las escaleras y se encontró cara a cara con Kenshin que estaba barriendo el pasillo tranquilamente. Se le hacía muy raro ver a su mejor amigo actuando como casero.

- Buenos días Sanosuke ¿Has desayunado ya?- Preguntó Kenshin sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bueno… es lo que iba a hacer…- el castaño se pasó la mano por el pelo- Pero resulta que no tengo nada que echarme a la boca- Kenshin abrió los ojos por un momento y seguidamente echó a reír- ¡Eh! A mí no me hace gracia.

- De verdad no tienes remedio ¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido comprar comida?- Kenshin estaba recuperando un poco el aire- Eres un desastre, con razón tu abuelo te controla tanto- Sanosuke hizo una mueca con la boca sonrojado. Se sacó un palillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo colocó en la boca para masticarlo.

- Voy a comprar algo. Nos vemos luego Kenshin- dijo mientras se alejaba del pelirrojo.

- Por cierto Sanosuke- el aludido frenó la marcha y se volteó para mirar a su amigo- ¿Con quién te estabas peleando ayer?- Una vena se dibujó en la frente del castaño que soltó un bufido y salió del edificio rumbo a la tienda más cercana. Kenshin se quedó pensativo, sabía perfectamente con quien se había peleado, pero ¿Por qué? Al parecer ya se conocían… aunque eso tenía que averiguarlo de primera mano. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír y continuó con sus tareas de limpieza.

0o0o0o0

Megumi apartó un poco la cortina de su habitación para comprobar que el apartamento de enfrente estaba totalmente vacío y desordenado, un futón estaba tirado de cualquier manera por el suelo y había una maleta abierta sobre la mesa del comedor. La chica suspiró, se pasó la noche con remordimientos por la pelea, aunque no había sido culpa suya. Miró el único par que le quedaba de sus zapatos negros que tanto le gustaban y ahora se arrepentía enormemente de haber tenido aquel estúpido arrebato. En realidad toda aquella situación en sí misma era estúpida… era casi seguro que aquel chico se trataba del mejor amigo de Kenshin y del interesante hombre que había conocido su hermana la tarde anterior. Y justo tiene que ser ella la persona que no lo soporta. Estaba segura que tarde o temprano serían presentados y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, por lo menos tendría ocasión de pedirle que le devuelva el zapato, aunque en ningún momento la palabra disculpa había pasado por su cabeza.

Terminó de arreglarse, ordenó su apartamento y salió de casa, aunque era sábado y la joven pelinegra no tenía clases, se dirigió a la clínica privada de su tío Okina. Este viejo hombre era tío de su padre y fue él que influenció al joven Hajime Saito a estudiar medicina, pero no supo cuando se perdió en el camino. Okina le enseñó que debía dedicarse a la medicina solamente por la vocación de salvar vidas, pero Saito no tardó en demostrar que era un prodigio y la fama y el éxito lo sacaron de aquella pequeña clínica para llevarlo al Hospital privado más importante de Japón, realizando operaciones a altos cargos y personas con mucha influencia y dinero, pues eran los únicos que podían permitirse ponerse en manos de él.

Megumi había decidido ir a aquella clínica porque veía los ojos iluminados de aquel viejo hombre que había puesto la misma confianza en ella como la había puesto en su padre, y Okina sabía que la pelinegra era diferente, su mirada y sus ganas de aprender se diferenciaban mucho de las de su padre, Saito pensaba que si le salvaba la vida a alguien este estaría en deuda con él, a diferencia de su hija que pensaba totalmente lo contrario. Si tenía que salvar vidas era porque había elegido ese camino y lo único que llena realmente a un verdadero médico son los gestos de agradecimiento de los enfermos y de sus familias.

Megumi llegó a la pequeña y antigua clínica y saludó a la recepcionista.

- ¡Buenos días Omasu!

- ¡Buenos días señorita Saito!- Respondió esta con una enorme sonrisa- El doctor Okina se encuentra en su consulta.

- Muchas gracias- Y haciendo una reverencia Megumi se adentró en el consultorio, pasó por la sala de espera, aquella mañana no habían muchos pacientes, entonces se internó en la consulta de su tío.

- ¡Oh! Buenos días Megumi. Gracias por venir tan temprano, hoy tenemos pacientes especiales- El viejo doctor se dirigía a ella desde su escritorio mientras echaba un vistazo a la pantalla de su ordenador- Si pones atención aprenderás mucho- terminó dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

- Para eso estoy aquí- Dijo mientras se colocaba su bata blanca y se sentaba junto su tío.

- La semana que viene comienzas con el tercer curso ¿Verdad? ¿Cuáles han sido tus calificaciones?- A Megumi le tembló una ceja y su 3'75 en fundamentos de cirugía le vino a la mente.

- La mayoría bien… aunque…- bajó su tono de voz- Hesuspendidofundamentosdecir ugía- esto lo dijo tan rápido que el doctor Okina tardó en entenderlo, pero no puso una cara seria, ni de enfado, simplemente rio, pero de una manera que Megumi no había visto nunca ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Okina seguía riendo mientras la pelinegra comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Me alegro, me alegro mucho- dijo tras terminar de reír- Ese prepotente se merece un disgusto de vez en cuando. Estoy orgulloso de ti- Megumi no entendía nada, quizás su tío comenzaba a tener demencia senil- Aunque te advierto, necesitas aprobar esa asignatura para licenciarte, así que disfruta un poco de tu victoria y no tardes en sacar un 10- Y con una sonrisa llamó al primer paciente de la mañana. Megumi solamente pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, era verdad, había disgustado a su padre y eso era como si le hubiese dado un golpe en la barriga al serio Doctor Saito, gracias a ese comentario el viejo doctor hizo que todo el resentimiento del día anterior desapareciera e iba a hacerle caso: disfrutaría de su victoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El joven karateka iba dirección a su casa cargado de bolsas llenas de comida y una garrafa de gasolina para su moto. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans y abrió la puerta. Tenía que prepararse las cosas de la universidad, el lunes empezaba y quería esforzarse desde el primer momento. Entró en su casa y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Kenshin sentado junto a su mesa mientras tomaba té alegremente, la casa estaba totalmente en orden.

- ¿Kenshin?- Sanosuke se sorprendió al ver allí a su amigo.

- ¡Has tardado!- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su té- Cuando he terminado de hacer las tareas me he aburrido y he decidido esperarte aquí. Te recuerdo que no me has contestado aún a la pregunta que te he hecho esta mañana- Entonces el pelirrojo le mostró un zapato negro, Sanosuke tragó saliva y resignado se sentó en el suelo junto su amigo, este le ofreció un vaso de té.

- Ayer cuando llegué a Tokio me perdí- Comenzó a contar- Estuve dando vueltas sin rumbo hasta que me harté y me senté a descansar. Cuando me levanté para volver a ponerme en marcha un coche me llenó de agua de un charco cercano- En ese momento la expresión de Sanosuke cambió, Kenshin bebía té atento a todo lo que le contaba su amigo- Del coche se bajó una chica impresionante, alta con la piel blanca, pelo negro y largo, si hubiese sido en otro contexto incluso diría que guapa, pero arrogante y egoísta. Tuvimos una pequeña trifulca, la cual gané yo, pues ella salió corriendo. Todo sería normal si no fuera la propietaria del apartamento que está justo enfrente de mi ventana- Sano señaló con desgana la ventana de la Kitsune que seguía exactamente igual- Anoche lo descubrimos, nos peleamos y me tiró ese zapato por la ventana- Kenshin solo asintió.

- Interesante- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué te parece interesante?- Sanosuke se levantó tomó el zapato y lo tiró al cubo de la basura- No quiero saber nada de esa estúpida Kitsune ¿No tienes otro apartamento libre?

- No- Kenshin seguía con esa expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro. Sanosuke removió su pelo

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ayer fue un zapato ¿Y mañana? Seguro que me lanza arañas venenosas cuando esté durmiendo- Entonces Kenshin comenzó a reír, eso no le hizo gracia al castaño- ¿Te hace gracia que viva en frente de una loca psicópata?

- No, no es eso- A Kenshin le costaba hablar- No te preocupes Sanosuke ya verás cómo al final se arregla todo.

- Pues no sé cómo- Sano se cruzó de brazos y piernas y miró hacia otro lado. Kenshin termino su té y se levantó, sacó el zapato de la basura, lo limpió un poco con su manga y lo colocó en un rincón de la estancia.

- Esta tarde tengo una exhibición de kendo, me gustaría que vinieras- Sanosuke se quedó mirando el calzado con recelo- Aoshi también participa, así que podrás saludarlo- al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos. Aoshi Shinomori era un gran amigo de ambos, cuando Kenshin se fue de Nagano coincidió con él en clase y se lo presentó a Sanosuke al verano siguiente cuando lo invitó a pasar allí las vacaciones, era un chico reservado, callado y serio. Pero los tres conectaron al instante convirtiéndose en grandes amigos, Sanosuke no lo veía desde el verano anterior.

- Allí estaré- Contestó con el pulgar de su mano derecha alzado, al menos había conseguido no pensar en cierta Kitsune.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El dojo de kendo que frecuentaba Kenshin era un lugar enorme y al parecer había captado a muchos seguidores, pues Kenshin Himura era uno de los mejores kendokas que había conocido aquel dojo. Sanosuke estacionó su moto y se quitó el casco respirando el ambiente que siempre ocasionaban los eventos relacionados con las artes marciales. Un poco perdido entró al lugar buscando una cabeza pelirroja o a un hombre alto y no tardó en encontrarlos. Aoshi se encontraba con su atuendo y armadura ya puestos, ambos estaban hablando con un hombre mayor, Sano lo pudo identificar como el sensei. Ambos muchachos tenían una cara de total concentración, Sanosuke sonrió y recordó sus torneos de kárate, cuando observó que el sensei dejó de darles instrucciones el castaño se acercó a ambos jóvenes con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Espero que tengáis suerte, mientras no os toque combatir juntos- Los dos jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sanosuke. Aoshi se sorprendió al ver al castaño y le dedico una fina sonrisa, Sanosuke lo interpretó como si le hubiese dado un abrazo.

- Sanosuke, pensaba que llegabas la semana siguiente- Dijo el pelinegro.

- Gracias por venir a vernos Sanosuke- esta vez habló Kenshin, con su expresión serena de siempre.

- La verdad, no hacía nada en el apartamento esta tarde, así que lo mejor es ir empezando a conocer la ciudad- Comenzó a decir el castaño- Y lo mejor es que no me he perdido para llegar hasta aquí- Entonces observó como una chica se asomaba por un costado de Kenshin y lo observaba fijamente, llevaba la misma indumentaria que ellos, con la hakana azul marino y el gi blanco, sujetaba un bokken con ambas manos y lo tenía apoyado en el suelo, su pelo color azabache estaba amarrado con una llamativa cinta azul, tendría unos 17 años…- ¿Quién es la mapache?- preguntó Sanosuke señalándola con el dedo, al parecer se fue de la lengua, la chica dio un salto y le golpeó con el bokken.

- ¿A quién llamas mapache?- El castaño había caído al suelo KO mientras Kenshin reía.

- Amigo, debes de aprender a tratar mejor a las señoritas- le dijo Aoshi mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿Por qué son tan difíciles las mujeres en Tokio?- El joven karateka se levantó con dificultad del suelo rascándose la cabeza, justo donde había recibido el golpe, estaba seguro que al día siguiente tendría un chichón y de los grandes, era rápida no pudo prever su movimiento. La chica bufó.

- Sano te presento a Kaoru Kamiya, ella es una de las nuevas promesas del dojo, tengo el honor de ser su sensei- El castaño pudo fijarse que la chica se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras del pelirrojo y parecía que su enfado había desaparecido totalmente- Kaoru, él es Sanosuke Sagara un viejo amigo mío de Nagano, a partir de ahora estudiará en Tokio- este le tendió la mano con recelo, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Entonces Sanosuke sintió una presión en su espalda.

- Siento mucho lo de mapache- Aoshi sabía que si no lo intimidaba no le pediría disculpas, satisfecho apartó su mano del costado de su amigo.

- Siento lo del golpe- contestó ella.

- Bueno ahora que todos somos amigos deberíamos entrar, la exhibición está a punto de comenzar- Kenshin tomó a Aoshi y a Kaoru de los hombros y los dirigió hacia los vestuarios- Tenemos que terminar de prepararnos, Sano luego iremos a tomarnos algo, así que no se te ocurra largarte- Y sin más desaparecieron por un pasillo.

El dojo era muy grande, podía haber varias competiciones a la vez y había una grada para los espectadores, el castaño tras comprobar en qué tatami competirían sus amigos subió a las gradas para tener una buena visión. Le encantaba las exhibiciones de kendo de sus amigos, Kenshin y Aoshi eran dos prodigios cuyas espadas parecían extensiones de sus cuerpos. Se emocionó porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una. Cuando dio comienzo hubo una gran expectación, había mucha gente para no ser una competición oficial, era principio de temporada y estas exhibiciones no tenían ningún valor en la clasificación, pero el dojo era famoso por haber tenido 18 campeones en 30 años. En los últimos 6 años había sido Kenshin Himura hijo de la gran estrella del dojo hace ya unos años Seijuro Hiko.

Primero comenzaron los más pequeños, Sano se acordó de su hermano Yahiko que también practicaba kendo y si estuviera con él en ese momento seguro que habría bajado a pedir una espada de bambú para "demostrarles quien era el mejor", sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Después de los pequeños era el turno de la categoría intermedia. Sanosuke pudo observar como Kenshin salía a dirigir al grupo que hizo unos calentamientos para después comenzar un combate, la mapache era una de las competidoras, entonces en ese momento un grito sobresalió de entre todo el murmullo de la gente.

- ¡VAMOS KAORU, TU PUEDES!- la voz le resultó muy familiar al castaño, miró de dónde provenía y reconoció al instante a la chica que lo había ayudado la tarde anterior, estaba sentada unos seis asientos a su izquierda y parecía que estaba con alguien, pues la habían sentado de golpe en su sitio. Sanosuke no pudo saber de quien se trataba pues la gente le impedía verlo.

Al parecer aquellas dos chicas eran amigas, tenían la misma edad así que era normal. La exhibición terminó sin muchos contratiempos, Kaoru resultó ser la más buena de su grupo venciendo fácilmente a sus contrincantes. Cuando le tocó al grupo de Kenshin y Aoshi fue un deleite para los ojos, se movían tan rápidamente que era difícil seguir sus movimientos, al final Kenshin y Aoshi se enfrentaron entre ellos siendo el pelirrojo el que se alzó con la victoria. Sanosuke disfrutó mucho y pensó que lo primero que haría al comenzar la universidad sería apuntarse al club de kárate para seguir con sus entrenamientos. Cuando terminó el castaño miró hacia donde debía estar Misao para saludarla pero no la encontró. Con las manos en los bolsillos salió a la entrada del dojo y se apoyó cerca de la salida viendo a la gente pasar, mientras comentaban emocionadas lo que habían visto, hasta que al final salieron sus amigos, Kenshin, Aoshi y Kaoru llevaban macutos con sus respectivos equipamientos y ya estaban vestidos de ropa de calle.

- Sanosuke ¿Qué te ha parecido la exhibición?- Aoshi seguía con su expresión seria, pero su voz denotaba emoción.

- ¡Las echaba mucho de menos! Habéis estado increíbles, incluso la mapa… Kaoru, eres bastante buena- La joven pelinegra sonrió a pesar de haber escuchado perfectamente que casi la vuelve a llamar mapache.

- Creo que no destacaré tanto cuando ascienda de categoría- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Kenshin.

- Tenemos que esperar aquí- Comentó el pelirrojo mientras le daba su macuto a Aoshi que lo guardó en el maletero de su coche.

- ¿No íbamos a tomarnos algo?- Preguntó Sanosuke curioso.

- Sí, pero otras amigas han venido a ver la exhibición así que también las he invitado a venir- Kenshin sonreía. En ese momento Kaoru levantó un brazo.

- ¡Misao estamos aquí!- Sanosuke se giró para ver como una contenta chica con el pelo trenzado se acercaba alegremente, a su lado caminaba una joven alta de pelo largo y negro, sus labios estaban pintados de carmín rojo.

Megumi pensó que el momento había llegado, ella ya sabía que aquel chico malhablado iría a la exhibición, era el mejor amigo de Kenshin así que caminaba resignada, pero la verdad es que no pudo negar que le hizo mucha gracia ver al Tori-atama con cara de incrédulo y con su boca abriéndose poco a poco.

- Sanosuke, te presento a Megumi Saito- Dijo Kenshin tranquilamente- Ella es una gran amiga mía desde que llegué a Tokio- Sanosuke no dijo nada, parecía en shock- Megumi él es famoso Sanosuke Sagara, aunque creo que ya os conocíais.

- ¿La Kitsune es Megumi Saito?- Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño señalándola incrédulo, a la futura doctora volvió a dolerle la cabeza. Por lo menos ella no se llevó la sorpresa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Avance**_

_Capítulo 4: de zapatos y aspirinas_

…_._

_- __¿O es que acaso la gran doctora Saito, hija del más eminente cirujano de Japón le da miedo beber un poco de sake?_

…_._

_- Megumi, hija, te recuerdo que estás en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio, esperan mucho de ti ¿No entiendes que el apellido Saito tiene que destacar?_


	4. Capítulo 4: de Zapatos y Aspirinas

_**NA.**__ Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo. Recuerdo que cuando lo escribí me divertí mucho, Sano y Meg ya se conocen así que ahora no les quedará más remedio que verse de vez en cuando, aunque ellos no quieran. _

_Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews y me alegro mucho de que os guste la historia._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 4**

**De zapatos y aspirinas**

Un grupo de seis personas caminaba por las transitadas calles de Tokio, la noche había caído y montones de luces iluminaban la ciudad. Liderando el grupo iban dos chicas de unos diecisiete años hablando sobre lo increíble que había estado la exhibición de kendo, detrás de estas, un joven de expresión seria cambiaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón beige, escuchando la conversación de las dos jóvenes que llevaba delante y al final, cerrando la fila se encontraba un pelirrojo en medio de lo que parecía una batalla campal, a un lado su mejor amigo de la infancia, que gritaba cosas sobre la arrogancia y la prepotencia, al otro una joven de larga melena negra, amiga del pelirrojo desde hacía unos años, hablaba de modales y buena educación. Todo había salido tal y como Kenshin había pensado, tras el shock de Sanosuke todo parecía calmado y Misao lo saludó alegremente, entonces fue cuando se torció la cosa, Megumi hizo un comentario sobre su pelo y ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de comprender, hablaban de zapatos y de chaquetas de cuero estropeadas. Aoshi había desconectado hacía tiempo, los conocía a los dos por separado y podía afirmar que eran personas muy parecidas, sobretodo en el orgullo, intentó intimidar a Sanosuke como lo había hecho en el dojo, pero no sirvió para nada, el castaño estaba tan metido en la discusión que ya podían caer bombas a su alrededor. Kenshin continuaba en medio de los dos.

- Vamos chicos- dijo alzando ambas manos- ¿Por qué no intentáis llevaros mejor? Que yo sepa solo estáis peleados porque Megumi tuvo la mala suerte de pisar un charco y mojarte- Kenshin se arrepintió al instante, pues los gritos ahora iban dirigidos a él.

- ¿Cómo que mala suerte? ¡NO FUE SOLO ESO! ESTA KITSUNE LO QUE ES, ES UNA MALDICIÓN- Megumi estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Aoshi se le adelantó.

- Ya hemos llegado- dijo mientras se adentraba en un restaurante cuya especialidad eran los fideos fritos. La pelinegra se mordió la lengua, no podía seguir poniéndose en ridículo de aquella manera, estaba delante de su mejor amigo y de su hermana pequeña ¿Qué estarían pensando de ella?

El grupo entró y una camarera los guio hasta su mesa, Sanosuke se sentó justo enfrente de Aoshi, junto a él una Misao que de repente había enrojecido hasta las orejas, a su lado Kaoru que miraba con envidia el sitio de Megumi justo al lado de Kenshin. Este no estaba del todo contento, pues volvía a estar en medio de la pareja que no había parado de pelear en toda la tarde. Sanosuke tomó la carta y tras un rato mirándola llamó a la camarera.

- Una botella de sake, por favor.

- ¿Estás media hora mirando la carta, sólo para pedir sake?- A Megumi parecía molestarle todo lo que hacía el castaño.

- Trae seis platos de fideos fritos especiales de la casa- Habló Kenshin antes de que lo hiciera Sanosuke- También tres cervezas bien frías y dos refrescos.

Misao observaba la situación desde su sitio, nunca, en la vida había visto comportarse a su hermana de aquella manera y sin previo aviso comenzó a reír, la situación era bastante cómica, justo enfrente de ella Kenshin mediaba entre un par de adultos que parecían niños enfadados por un caramelo, aunque ella también estaba un poco nerviosa y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, Aoshi leía el menú interesado, esta sonrió internamente, aunque su hermana y su nuevo amigo le daban dolor de cabeza, ella podía estar sentada junto Aoshi. Lo conoció cuando empezó a ir al dojo a ver a su amiga Kaoru participar en las exhibiciones, de eso hacía ya dos años y ella había desarrollado unos sentimientos muy fuertes hacia aquel hombre serio y callado, siempre le transmitía una paz increíble, y aunque era mayor que ella, unos cuatro años, nunca iba a dejar de perder su ilusión.

La comida llegó rápida, cuando pusieron la bebida tanto Megumi como Sanosuke se lanzaron hacia ella, bebiendo rápidamente. La cena por lo menos fue tranquila, hablaron sobre la exhibición y sobre el comienzo del nuevo curso académico, las dos chicas más jóvenes hablaban nerviosas sobre los exámenes de ingreso, Sanosuke estaba emocionado por comenzar por fin la universidad, Aoshi hablaba tranquilo sobre sus proyectos de futuro, su padre tenía una empresa de importación de productos japoneses a la que entraría a formar parte de la administración una vez terminara la universidad, Kenshin prefería hablar del buen tiempo que comenzaba a hacer y lo bonito que era la llegada de la primavera. Sin embargo había alguien que no se dedicaba a hablar, Megumi bebía de su vaso de cerveza mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás, por el rabillo del ojo miraba de vez en cuando al Tori-atama, el cual ya llevaba su segunda botella de sake y su cara ya estaba sonrojada, no sabía por qué le irritaba tanto ese hombre. Todo continuó sin muchos contratiempos hasta que, desgraciadamente, la paz llegó a su fin.

- Eh Kitsune ¿vas a estar bebiendo de la misma cerveza toda la noche?- Sanosuke se dirigía a ella al observar que solo había tomado una en toda la noche, Megumi se no sorprendió, eso de ser llamada Kitsune parecía ya una costumbre.

- Siento no ser una alcohólica como tú- de repente Kenshin, que ya se había pasado al sake, comenzó a reír. Aoshi observaba la situación desde su sitio mientras mojaba los labios en un pequeño vaso de sake, mientras que Misao y Kaoru bebían de sus refrescos atentas a todo.

- Oh ¿Ahora soy un alcohólico? Solamente te he invitado a que te lo pasaras bien como los demás- Sanosuke de repente sonrió- ¿O es que acaso la gran doctora Saito, hija del más eminente cirujano de Japón le da miedo beber un poco de sake?- aquello hirió el orgullo de Megumi ¿Ahora le mencionaba a su padre? ¿Cómo lo sabía? No necesitaba respuesta, Misao a veces tenía la boca muy grande.

- ¡Maldito Tori-atama! Voy a demostrarte de lo que estoy hecha- Acto seguido pidió a la camarera otras dos botellas de sake. Eso no pareció ser una buena idea, Megumi soportaba el alcohol, pero hasta un punto. Sanosuke no paraba de retarla y hacía comentarios que sabía que le irritarían. Megumi no se quedaba atrás y lo retó a beberse una botella de sake de un trago.

Todo aquello no podía terminar muy bien, Misao miraba preocupada a su hermana que casi no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, junto a ella Sanosuke tenía la cara pálida y parecía luchar contra su estómago, Kenshin estaba un poco sonrojado pero al contrario que los otros dos estaba totalmente consciente mientras salía del restaurante.

- Misao ¿Necesitas que te acerque a tu casa? Yo voy dirección Meguro y no son horas para que una chica de preparatoria camine sola por la calle- Dijo Aoshi mientras jugaba con las llaves de su coche y se acercaban al dojo donde habían dejado sus vehículos. Misao se sonrojó al instante, la verdad es que pensaba quedarse a dormir en casa de su hermana, pero que Aoshi se ofreciera a llevarla hasta su domicilio no era una oferta que pudiese rechazar, aun así contestó.

- Creo que esos dos necesitan más protección que yo- dijo mientras señalaba a Sanosuke y a Megumi que ahora habían comenzado una discusión sobre la hora del amanecer. Aoshi sin previo aviso rio, esto desconcertó a Misao.

- Ellos ya son mayorcitos para ser responsables de sus actos, no pienso llevarlos en mi coche- dijo mientras volvía a poner una expresión seria- Kenshin ¿quieres que te lleve a ti también?- El aludido dudó por un momento y miró a la pareja que tenía justo enfrente, no pudo evitar notar la atracción que existía entre esos dos y en el fondo estaba muy contento de que fuera así. Aunque ellos no lo admitirían ni en un millón de años.

- No gracias, yo voy a acompañar a la señorita Kaoru hasta su casa- dijo con su ya conocida dulce sonrisa, esta vez la sonrojada fue Kaoru.

Llegaron a las cercanías del dojo y el grupo paró la marcha. Kenshin sujetó a un Sanosuke que iba directo hacia su Honda.

- Lo siento amigo pero no puedo dejarte conducir en este estado- dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa negra- Megumi ¿puedes acompañarlo hasta los apartamentos? Solamente tienes que evitar que monte en la moto, yo voy a acompañar a Kaoru hasta su casa- Megumi abrió mucho los ojos mientras veía como su hermana y los que consideraba sus amigos se alejaban o montaban en un coche y se iban de allí. Los habían dejado totalmente solos, mientras Sanosuke intentaba volver a montarse en la moto de nuevo. Megumi no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho.

- Eh tú ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo mientras apartaba a un borracho Sanosuke de la moto.

- Montarme en la moto ¿Qué si no? Esos traidores nos han dejado tirados- Sanosuke no vocalizaba bien y la pelinegra no pudo entender ni la mitad de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Y piensas que voy a dejarte que lleves una moto cuando vas más borracho que una cuba?- Ella no es que estuviera en perfectas condiciones, pero iba mucho mejor que él.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que llevemos la moto hasta mi casa Kitsune?

- A rastras- contestó sencillamente- o simplemente déjala aquí y mañana vienes a por ella, si no fueras tan irresponsable con la bebida no habría ocurrido esto.

- ¿Irresponsable yo? ¿Y tú no tenías un coche?- Sanosuke se tambaleó por un momento.

- Lo he dejado en casa, no está tan lejos ¿Sabes?- contestó irónicamente.

- Pues yo no pienso dejar aquí mi moto.

- Entonces quédate aquí a dormir, o móntate y estréllate en la primera curva que veas- y la chica comenzó a caminar, el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto insoportable y aguantar al Tori-atama borracho no ayudaba mucho, anotó mentalmente darle una paliza a Kenshin la próxima vez que lo viera. Entonces sintió como alguien comenzaba a caminar justo a su lado. Miró y se encontró con Sanosuke, había recogido del suelo un tallo de una planta silvestre que nacen entre las baldosas de las aceras y caminaba tranquilamente a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Por muy Kitsune que seas, no puedo permitir que una señorita camine sola por la calle- dijo suspirando- Mañana vendré a por la moto- Entonces un silencio se generó entre los dos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos por las calles desiertas iluminadas por las farolas. Estaban en una zona residencial y Megumi guiaba a Sanosuke que de vez en cuando daba algún traspié a causa de su estado de embriaguez. La futura doctora estaba un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento del castaño, ella pensó que pillaría una rabieta o se montaría en la moto sin temer las consecuencias, pero estaba caminando a su lado tranquilamente. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos y no peleaban, incluso podría decir que era un silencio agradable. La verdad es que tenía que admitir que lo había pasado bastante bien, era la primera vez en su vida que hacía una locura como aquella y sin darse cuenta una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. La pelinegra miró de reojo al chico que caminaba a su lado, tenía una expresión relajada en la cara y las puntas de la cinta roja que adornaba su frente se mecían con el ligero viento de madrugada. No supo si fue por el alcohol o por el sueño, pero se dio cuenta de que era un chico bastante guapo, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de expresividad y su mandíbula estaba muy marcada dándole un aspecto muy varonil, se fijó en que tenía una ligera barba causa de estar dos días sin afeitarse. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, Sanosuke la miraba interrogante, Megumi esperó algún comentario por parte del castaño, pero para su sorpresa no dijo absolutamente nada. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un buen rato, hasta que Sanosuke habló.

- Kitsune… creo que hemos llegado- y señaló ambos edificios. Megumi no supo por qué se sintió desilusionada.

- Buenas noches- Dijo simplemente mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso y se dirigía hacia su portal.

- ¡Eh! Espera- Megumi paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sanosuke, no sabía por qué tenía esas reacciones- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- El castaño parecía un niño pequeño, parado en medio de la calle con los brazos caídos.

- Dime- Dijo casi susurrando.

- ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? No creo que con la borrachera que llevo encima pueda abrirla- Comentó mientras le enseñaba las llaves que colgaban entre sus dedos. Megumi sorprendida accedió, acompañó al castaño hacia su destartalado edificio, pasaron por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar al último apartamento. Tomó las llaves que le ofreció el chico y sin querer rozó sus dedos, no supo por qué aquello les hizo sentir como una descarga, se miraron a los ojos otra vez, la pelinegra estaba posada en la puerta y Sanosuke justo enfrente de ella con una mano apoyada en la misma. Megumi tragó saliva y rápidamente abrió el apartamento del Tori-atama, lo que no esperó es que este siguiera apoyado en la puerta y cayera encima de ella, sonrojada rápidamente se posó en el marco de la puerta intentando aguantar el peso del castaño, sintiendo su aroma masculino, colocó su brazo sobre su hombro, encendió la luz y se internó en el apartamento. Megumi pudo ver la ventana de su habitación desde la del castaño y con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo lo tumbó sobre el futón y le quitó los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada.

- Estúpido Tori-atama- Susurró, no podía negar que verlo dormir con esa expresión de calma en su cara le gustó, mucho más de la cuenta. Quitándose esas cosas de la cabeza, sacó un medicamento de su bolso y escribió una nota que dejó sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor junto las llaves y, apagando las luces, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

0o0o0o0o0

Sanosuke se despertó al día siguiente con un dolor insoportable en la sien se sentó sobre su futón y comprobó que aún llevaba puesta la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, su boca estaba pastosa y tenía ganas de vomitar. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde abrió el grifo de su pequeño lavabo y hundió su cabeza en él. Se incorporó rápidamente y lo llenó todo de agua, tomó una toalla e intentó limpiar con esta el agua que había caído en el espejo, se quitó la cinta roja del pelo y se colocó la toalla en la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero se acordaba de absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, hasta un punto, los ojos marrones de su vecina. No supo por qué pero era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento, recordó cómo empezó la discusión que les hizo beber más de la cuenta y como la había acompañado hasta los apartamento, entonces un extraño vacío, llenado solo por el brillo de los ojos de la Kitsune.

Secándose el pelo con la toalla que ahora llevaba sobre sus hombros se dirigió al salón, y sobre la mesa observó sus llaves junto lo que parecía un medicamento y una nota amarilla que llamaba mucho la atención. Sanosuke se sentó y la leyó:

_Para el Tori-atama:_

_Tómate esto, te ayudará _

_con el dolor de cabeza. _

_Megumi_

Sanosuke miró la pastilla que le había dejado la Kitsune sobre la mesa ¿Al final había sido ella la que lo había traído hasta su casa? No se acordaba mucho de esa parte, se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para tomarse la pastilla. Cuando volvió al comedor echó un vistazo rápido por su ventana, y observó que las cortinas de enfrente no estaban echadas y podía ver el interior de la habitación en la cual, al parecer, no había nadie. Sanosuke miró a su alrededor con las manos en su cintura y sin mucha gana comenzó a poner orden en su habitación, darse un buen baño y desayunar tranquilamente, después tenía que hacer una cosa e ir a por la moto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao corrió por el enorme pasillo directa a la puerta tras oír el timbre, iba tan contenta que daba saltos mientras lo hacía. La noche anterior había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y Aoshi la había terminado acercando a su casa, aunque cuando se bajó del coche se despidió con un seco "buenas noches" Misao estaba más que satisfecha. El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dijo la chica abriendo finalmente la puerta, abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse a su hermana mayor al otro lado- ¿Megumi?- Se notaba que estaba enfadada y apretaba un papel con mucha fuerza en su mano, sin saludarla entró como un rayo y subió las grandes escaleras que adornaban la entrada. La casa de los Saito era una enorme residencia en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Tokio, el barrio de Meguro, que siempre había ido ligado a buenas familias. Era una casa unifamiliar de dos amplios pisos y muy lujosa, el cirujano de renombre podía permitirse una casa así, y mucho más desde que lo nombraron subdirector del Hospital en el que trabajaba. Megumi pasó casi corriendo por el gran pasillo del primer piso hasta una puerta de roble que se encontraba al final de este. Entró sin llamar y se encontró con su padre sentado tras un enorme escritorio con un cigarrillo en la boca, en sus manos tenía algunos diagnósticos, alzó los ojos para ver a su hija mayor que tenía una expresión de odio en su cara, Saito aspiró de su cigarrillo y lo tomó con sus dedos para dejarlo sobre un cenicero de cristal que estaba lleno de colillas. A pesar de ser un aclamado médico tenía un serio problema de tabaquismo.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Dijo secamente mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en los diagnósticos que llevaba en sus manos- ¿Necesitas dinero?- Megumi dio un golpe en la mesa llamando la atención de su progenitor.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- La pelinegra había dejado un papel sobre el escritorio de su padre. Este tomó el documento cuidadosamente y lo leyó con interés

- ¡Oh! Pero si sólo es tu nota de Fundamentos de Cirugía- Dijo mientras doblaba el papel cuidadosamente y se lo devolvía, Megumi no lo aceptó.

- ¿Sí? Vaya casualidad, el viernes estuve hablando con la señora Hanayama y me dejó bien claro que esa asignatura la tenía SUSPENSA- la pelinegra se apoyó en el escritorio encarando a su padre que volvía a aspirar de su cigarrillo.

- Ha debido de haber un error, tu nota es un 9,85, lo pone claramente en la carta que me has enseñado, está firmada por el decano de tu facultad- Megumi apretó tanto los dientes que se hizo daño.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has interferido? ¡Yo no merezco esa nota! ¡Quiero sacarme la carrera honradamente!- la chica se sentía impotente frente aquel hombre que le hacía la vida imposible.

- Megumi, hija, te recuerdo que estás en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio, esperan mucho de ti- hizo una pausa para soltar el humo- ¿No entiendes que el apellido Saito tiene que destacar?- Megumi se alejó del escritorio con una expresión de repugnancia en el rostro.

- ¡Yo no soy como tú! No necesito prestigio, ni destacar, he estado haciendo todo lo que me has estado diciendo durante años y yo como tu hija he respondido ¿Pero esto? Esto es fraude y yo no voy a formar parte de tu juego- Terminó de decir, Saito la miraba sin gesticular expresión.

- Te recuerdo que todo lo que tienes es gracias a mí, la ropa que llevas puesta, el coche que conduces, la casa en la que vives ¿Piensas de verdad que puedes llevarme la contraria? Has aprobado Fundamentos de Cirugía con un 9'85 y te van a poner una matrícula de honor, así que puedes estar contenta y agradecida- concluyó.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que lo estoy? QUIERO HACER LAS COSAS POR MI CUENTA Y SER UNA PERSONA HONRADA ¿Cómo quieres que mire a mis compañeras de clase o a mis profesores?- Saito seguía mirándola inexpresivamente.

- La sangre de los Saito corre por tus venas, ya sea honradamente o no, no dejaré que me pongas en ridículo- Megumi quedó paralizada, no podía creer que su propio padre la tratase así, entonces su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Antes de que la viera su padre salió corriendo, bajó las escaleras sin mirar a su hermana y salió de esa casa que tanto la agobiaba.

Corrió hasta su coche, donde se montó y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a recorrer su cara y la cubrió con sus manos. Lo que ella había creído que sería una victoria inesperada contra su padre, este se las había apañado para que los profesores le subieran la nota. Cuando se calmó un poco arrancó el coche y puso rumbo hasta su apartamento, no tenía ganas de preparar las cosas para comenzar un nuevo curso en aquella odiosa universidad. Llegó a su casa y aparcó el coche a un lado de la calle, bajó y se encaminó hasta su portal, ni siquiera se fijó en Kenshin que estaba comprándose un refresco en la máquina expendedora que había justo enfrente de su edificio, ni en su vecino del 5º que la saludó al salir del ascensor. Se acercó a su puerta con las llaves preparadas, pero algo llamó su atención, un zapato negro se encontraba en el suelo junto a la puerta de su apartamento, llevaba un papel amarillo en el que reconocía su propia letra, le dio la vuelta para ver detrás de este, había algo escrito con una tosca caligrafía:

_Creo que esto es tuyo _

_Gracias por la pastilla Kitsune_

Megumi se quedó paralizada con la nota en su mano, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y sin querer una sonrisa se instaló en su cara. Al parecer no todo era malo en su vida… aunque el cabeza de pollo fuese un mal educado…

0o0o0o0o

_**Avance**_

**Capítulo 5: de libros e impulsos**

_- Yo me llamo Sayo, Sayo Amakusa._

…_.._

_- Te pasa algo Kitsune, últimamente has estado actuando de una manera muy rara ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?_


	5. Capítulo 5: de Libros e Impulsos

_**NA.**__ Ya estamos a lunes, por tanto aquí está el quinto capítulo del fic. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews =)_

_Espero que os guste._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Hp-931_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 5 **

**De libros e impulsos**

Un nuevo semestre comenzaba en la Universidad y el campus estaba lleno de vida, Sanosuke estaba muy emocionado con el comienzo de las clases y no perdió ni un solo segundo de su tiempo, tras asistir a sus primeras clases se apuntó al club de kárate, casi sin darse cuenta su vida comenzó a ir muy rápida. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre cenar en casa de Kenshin y no irse a dormir sin echar un vistazo a su ventana donde, de vez en cuando, unos ojos marrones le devolvían la mirada. El castaño se iba haciendo a la vida de Tokio y resultó que no le desagradaba para nada, muchas noches salía con Kenshin y Aoshi, otras la pequeña Misao se acercaba a su casa con la mapache y Kenshin para jugar a algún juego de mesa y a veces coincidía con Megumi, con la que lejos de ser de otra manera, no podían parar de discutir por pequeñeces. Pero esa vida tan maravillosa que estaba llevando Sanosuke no podía ser muy estable, un día que había quedado con Aoshi y Kenshin para tomar unas cervezas se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Y cuándo vas buscar un trabajo?- le preguntó Aoshi - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir viviendo de las limosnas de tu abuelo?- Sano escupió la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó un poco confuso.

- Pienso que Aoshi tiene razón- esta vez fue Kenshin el que habló- De vez en cuando podríamos cenar en tu casa- Sanosuke sintió como la frase del pelirrojo se le clavaba en el pecho.

- Yo no tenía pensado trabajar- Aquello sorprendió a sus dos amigos que casi se caen de las sillas sobre las que estaban sentados.

- ¿Cómo que no tenías pensado trabajar?- Aoshi lo miraba como si le hubiese confesado un asesinato, en su familia eran muy estrictos y los obligaron a trabajar desde que tenía 16 años para merecer ser el heredero de la empresa de su padre y de paso adquirir experiencia.

- Kenshin no trabaja- dijo el castaño a Aoshi mientras señalaba con su pulgar al pelirrojo.

- Sanosuke… soy tu casero, si trabajo, mantengo el edificio en pie- contestó Kenshin con voz muy baja. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Es que vosotros dos trabajáis?- Preguntó incrédulo, Aoshi lo miró serio al igual que Kenshin, aunque este sonreía.

- Conozco un sitio donde están buscando gente- dijo de repente el pelirrojo- Han abierto una librería hace poco a unas calles, cerca de los apartamentos. Quizás puedas pasarte por allí y conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial- Sanosuke bebió de su vaso sin ganas. Sus amigos eran unos traidores.

- Digáis lo que digáis no pienso trabajar, no tengo tiempo- dijo finalmente mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesa y los tres amigos se levantaron para irse. A la hora de pagar Sano sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, cuando la abrió y se la encontró vacía, un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Miró a sus amigos que le echaban miradas asesinas- Mañana mismo iré a la entrevista- terminó diciendo mientras tragaba saliva.

0o0o0o0o

Megumi observó la pantalla del cajero del banco, resignada sacó los últimos 5000 yens que le quedaban y los introdujo en su monedero. Desde la monumental pelea que había tenido con su padre, este dejó de pasarle dinero y se había quedado sin sustento. Había dejado de usar su coche porque no podía echarle gasolina y tenía que tomar el tren para ir a la universidad. Había dejado de comprarse ropa, ya no salía con sus amigos, no invitaba a Misao a cenar y se estaba quedando sin comida, pero no iba a volver a la casa de su padre para pedirle dinero. Caminaba por la calle con los brazos caídos, necesitaba un trabajo y no podía pedírselo a su tío Okina. Ella iba allí de vez en cuando para aprender, no podía abusar de su confianza, fue entonces cuando un cartel llamó su atención.

- Supongo que podría servir- Susurró.

0o0o0o0o0o0

- Señor Sagara ¡Está contratado!- Sanosuke miraba incrédulo al hombre cuarentón que tenía delante, llevaba unas gafas que hacían muy pequeños sus ojos negros y tapaba su calva con una cortinilla de pelo sin mucho éxito. Al parecer el señor Takada sería su nuevo jefe- Puede empezar a trabajar mañana mismo ¿Su talla es la XL verdad?- Preguntó mientras buscaba en una caja del suelo, Sanosuke lo miró asqueado, al agacharse se le veía el comienzo de su trasero- Toma- le extendió el uniforme- tienes una espalda muy ancha chaval, espero que te esté bien- dijo sonriente.

- Gracias- fue lo máximo que pudo expresar Sanosuke, no sabía qué hacía allí.

- Me alegro de tenerte a bordo, mañana a las cinco comienza tu turno- Y con una gran sonrisa lo acompañó hasta afuera.

Sanosuke caminó hasta su casa desganado, cuando entró dejó el uniforme sobre la mesa del salón, se tumbó en el suelo y encendió la televisión, pensar que a partir de mañana tenía que trabajar todas las tardes lo estresaba, a eso tenía que unirle el club de kárate y las clases en la universidad. Sanosuke pataleó en el suelo como un niño pequeño, se levantó, abrió su nevera y sacó una cerveza de ella, la abrió y la posó sobre sus labios para dar un buen sorbo. Se acercó a la mesa mirando el uniforme con recelo y lo sacó del plástico que lo cubría. Este consistía de una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones grises, un delantal y una visera ambos de color verde. Sano suspiró e instintivamente miró hacia la ventana, las luces de la habitación se habían encendido y Megumi daba vueltas por su habitación, el castaño se ocultó para no ser visto y continuó con su acecho. No supo por qué eso se había vuelto una rutina, cuando estaban juntos no paraban de pelear por cualquier cosa, pero cuando la observaba desde la ventana había algo que lo hechizaba y no podía dejar de mirar. La pelinegra se había sentado en su tocador y comenzó a pasarse un peine por el pelo, Sanosuke observaba atentamente los femeninos movimientos de la chica, como el pelo pasaba entre los finos dedos de sus manos, para después pasar el peine, como dejaba al descubierto su cuello al apartar el pelo hacia un lado. De repente el castaño volvió en sí ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se quitó esas cosas de la cabeza pero no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo rápido, lo que no podía negar es que la futura doctora llevaba unos días muy extraña, cuando no estaban peleando su expresión era de tristeza y había dejado de salir tan a menudo con ellos y eso le intrigaba. Se apoyó en la pared ¿Qué era lo que tanto hacía pensar a la Kitsune?

- Sabía que eras un pervertido- La voz de Megumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el castaño se llevó tal susto que se derramó sobre su camiseta un poco de la cerveza que llevaba en la mano.

- ¡Kitsune!- dijo notoriamente nervioso- Creo recordar que hace tiempo te dije que preferiría mirar un árbol seco que a ti.

- Pues no lo parecía- La pelinegra lo miraba con una ceja alzada- si cambiaras de peinado serías más discreto.

- No creo que mi peinado tenga mucho que ver en esta conversación- dijo Sanosuke mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Megumi reposó los brazos sobre su ventana.

- Estúpido Tori-atama, no vales ni para espiar a las chicas- Sanosuke iba a responder, pero algo dentro de él se lo impidió, la pelinegra puso una expresión triste mientras sonreía. Él no podía discutir con ella si ponía esa cara, no tenía sentido.

- Ejem…- el karateka carraspeó si saber que decir- Vale, lo admito, te estaba espiando ¡Pero sin ninguna intención perversa!- aclaró levantando las manos- Solo es… es que… esto…- no sabía cómo expresar lo que acababa de ver ¿por qué se sentía triste? ¿Le ocurría algo? Pero aquellas eran preguntas no las podía hacer. Se rascó la cabeza frustrado

- ¿El gran Sanosuke Sagara titubeando? Esto es nuevo.

- Bah… no importa- dijo finalmente- Que duermas bien Kitsune- y acto seguido Sano cerró la ventana y apagó las luces de su apartamento. Megumi no pudo negar que aquello la había dejado bastante confusa.

La mañana pasó mucho más rápida de lo que el castaño de pelo revuelto había esperado, por lo que ya se encontraba vestido con su nuevo uniforme enfrente del que, a partir de aquella tarde, iba a convertirse en su lugar de trabajo. Sanosuke resopló mientras se quitaba su preciada cinta roja del pelo y se colocaba la ridícula visera en la que se podía leer claramente _Librería Takada_. Se adentró en la librería que estaba llena de gente.

- ¡Sagara!- Su jefe estaba en la caja- Que bien que ya estás aquí, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo- dijo mientras pasaba un código de barras por el lector y le entregaba un libro al cliente- Dirígete al almacén allí estará tu compañera, dile que te explique un poco como va esto y cuando lo tengas todo claro tienes que reponer el estante de revistas- Sanosuke recibió mucha información en muy poco tiempo, tragando saliva se dirigió al almacén, este era estrecho y estaba lleno de estanterías cargadas de libros y cajas. El castaño le costaba moverse por allí, al final se adentró un poco más hacia una zona más despejada y alguien llamó su atención, una chica cargaba con tantas cajas que le tapaban la cara y estaba a punto de caerse. Con un movimiento rápido el castaño sujetó las cajas llamando la atención de su portadora, mostrando su cara. Sanosuke quedó paralizado por un momento.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la chica mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo, tenía el pelo castaño claro y con las puntas ligeramente onduladas, su piel era blanca como la leche y sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso, llevaba el mismo uniforme que él, excepto la visera. Sanosuke se quedó paralizado admirando la belleza de aquella chica- Debes de ser mi nuevo compañero ¿verdad?- su voz era muy delicada.

- ¿Eh?... – El castaño reaccionó- ¡Sí!... so…soy Sanosuke Sagara un placer- Extendió su mano a la chica, aunque después hizo una reverencia. No sabía cómo actuar. Su compañera de trabajo soltó una pequeña carcajada, Sanosuke levantó su vista del suelo y la miró.

- Eres muy gracioso- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano- Yo me llamo Sayo, Sayo Amakusa- y le extendió la mano. Sanosuke se la apretó con delicadeza- Es hora de ponerse a trabajar ¿No crees?- y con una sonrisa volvió con las cajas. Sano salió de su trance y se puso a imitar a la chica.

Al parecer eso de trabajar a media jornada no estaba tan mal como había imaginado, Sanosuke aprendió rápido y hacía bien su trabajo, que de momento era el de reponer revistas y alejar a los lectores que no venían a comprar, su fornido aspecto ayudaba bastante y su jefe estaba muy contento con él. Otra de las cosas que tenía buenas ese trabajo era el poder ser compañero de Sayo, ambos chicos conectaron al instante y se llevaban muy bien. Aquella chica era todo lo contrario a la Kitsune, pensó más de una vez el castaño, de vez en cuando se apoyaba en una de las estanterías para observarla mientras trabajaba, era una muchacha alegre, humilde, simpática y muy guapa, cualquier hombre que la tuviese delante acabaría prendado de ella. Pero Sanosuke no entendía por qué terminaba siempre comparándola con su vecina.

Y así volvió a pasar el tiempo, le sorprendió mucho no volver a ver a Megumi desde la última vez que hablaron a través de la ventana, cuando llegaba del trabajo se ponía a estudiar hasta tarde, pero las luces de la habitación de al lado no se encendían hasta que él ya estaba acostado y la ya conocida cortina blanca impedía ver lo que ocurría en su interior.

Junio hizo acto de presencia y con él el calor, aquella tarde Sanosuke y Sayo se habían quedado solos en la librería pues su jefe tuvo que ir al hospital a ver a su madre que había sufrido una indigestión y la habían ingresado. Ya era tarde y quedaban pocos clientes. Sayo estaba en la caja, cobrando a los consumidores y Sanosuke reponiendo libros y revistas y limpiando el polvo con un plumero.

- Son 450 yens- Dijo Sayo al último cliente.

- Muchas gracias por su compra- El castaño se despidió del cliente haciendo una reverencia cuando salía de la tienda- Y esto es todo por hoy- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se quitaba el delantal verde.

- Aún queda contar la caja y dejarlo todo listo para mañana, el señor Takada ha confiado en nosotros- la chica abrió la caja y comenzó a hacer recuento.

- Eres demasiado buena ¿Nunca has pensado en tomar unos yens de la caja e irte a cenar?- Sayo lo miró asustada, como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

- ¡Sanosuke eso es ilegal! ¡Podríamos perder el trabajo!- el aludido empezó a reír ante la reacción de la chica.

- ¡Qué inocente eres! ¿Cómo vamos a robar? Solo era una broma- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador y observaba como la chica contaba el dinero. Entonces la barriga de Sanosuke sonó, este se sonrojó al instante y puso una expresión muy graciosa. La castaña no pudo evitar reír.

- Aunque no sea con el dinero de la caja… podríamos ir a cenar- Comentó sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Buena idea!- Dijo Sanosuke emocionado- ¡Hace tiempo que no ceno en un restaurante!- Sayo sonrió ante la reacción del chico. Terminaron de arreglarlo todo y cerraron la tienda, la persiana de hierro hizo mucho ruido cuando Sanosuke la bajó.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban alegres por la calle, la temperatura era perfecta y pasaron por la orilla de uno de los ríos de la ciudad y la brisa era más notoria. La conversación siempre fluía entre los dos compañeros de trabajo, hablaban de la universidad, Sayo estudiaba segundo de magisterio y pronto tendría las prácticas en un colegio, Sanosuke en cambio hablaba de lo bien que se encontraba en su universidad y de cómo le gustaba la ingeniería mecánica.

- Yo no podría estudiar eso- Comentaba Sayo mientras escuchaba a un emocionado Sanosuke hablando de motores, termodinámica y turbomáquinas.

- A mí es lo que siempre me ha gustado, ya sabes cuándo…

- "Tenías 15 años arreglaste la Honda de tu abuelo"- Sayo le robó las palabras de la boca- ya lo sé.

- Parece que es una historia que repito mucho- dijo el castaño tocándose la nuca, la ojiverde le sonrió sonrojada, entonces se fijó en que se habían alejado bastante- ¿Entramos en aquel?- Señaló un restaurante familiar que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

- Está bien- y ambos cruzaron la calle para entrar al lugar. Sanosuke ofreció el sitio a Sayo y una vez se había sentado ella, él se sentó justo enfrente, tomó el menú para ver lo que podía pedir.

- Sanosuke…- el aludido miró a la chica que tenía delante- Hace tiempo que te quería preguntar una cosa- Sayo estaba notablemente nerviosa y se había sonrojado- Tú…

- ¿Qué desean pedir?- la voz de la camarera interrumpió lo que la castaña estaba a punto de decir, Sanosuke abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la dueña de la voz que le sonaba tanto, no podía ser verdad.

- ¡Kitsune! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sanosuke se sorprendió al ver allí a su vecina, llevaba puesto el uniforme de camarera, su pelo estaba recogido y su cabeza la adornaba un sombrerito que no le pegaba nada.

- ¿Sanosuke?- Al parecer él no era el único sorprendido, rápidamente Megumi se sonrojó, había decidido trabajar lejos de casa para evitar encontrarse con alguien. Y sobre todo para encontrarse con él. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos Megumi puso su mejor cara y habló- ¿Qué desean tomar?

- Sano ¿La conoces?- Esta vez la que habló fue Sayo, Megumi no había reparado en su presencia, iban los dos solos… ¿lo había llamado Sano? Cuando volvió a mirar al Tori-atama, este la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Una hamburguesa especial y refresco grande, por favor- El castaño le siguió el juego.

Cuando Megumi se fue, Sayo intentó volver a hablar con él, pero este había cambiado su actitud por completo, era como si estuviese pensando en otra cosa todo el rato, miraba a la barra mucho y rompía las servilletas de papel. Cuando llegó la comida la traía otra camarera, comieron en silencio, la castaña no dejaba de mirar a Sanosuke que comía muy rápido.

- En seguida vuelvo- dijo este de repente y se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió al aseo, que estaba junto donde transitaban los camareros, se pegó a la pared y cuando vio su oportunidad actuó.

Megumi sintió como jalaban de su brazo y la internaban en el almacén, confusa encendió la luz para encontrarse con un muy enfadado Sanosuke que la sujetaba fuertemente por la muñeca.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- dijo la muchacha intentando zafarse del agarre.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- El castaño la miró de arriba abajo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A ti no te mantenía tu padre?- Megumi consiguió librarse del agarre del joven.

- No es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga- y se dispuso a salir del almacén, pero Sanosuke se lo impidió colocándose rápidamente en la puerta.

- No sabes lo preocupado que he estado, así que de aquí no te vas hasta que no me digas por qué estás vestida así y por qué trabajas aquí- Megumi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme como debo ir o lo que tengo que hacer?- estaba muy enfadada- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi trabajo y asaltarme en los almacenes? Y una cosa más, tú estabas… ¿preocupado?- Sanosuke apretaba mucho los dientes mientras escuchaba lo que le decía la chica, no supo contestar- A parte, veo que estás muy bien acompañado, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a la gente.

- Te pasa algo Kitsune, últimamente has estado actuando de una manera muy rara ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- Sano comenzó a apretar el marco de la puerta con sus manos mientras seguía sin permitirle la salida a Megumi, no podía verla así, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, había perdido algunos kilos y su expresión estaba aún más triste.

- Veo que eres cabezota- la chica soltó un suspiro- No pienso decírtelo así que ya puedes estar apartándote de mi camino si no quieres qué- Pero Megumi no pudo continuar, estaba sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía ser real lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sanosuke en un rápido movimiento y en contra de su voluntad la tomó de las mejillas y la besó, ni él mismo era responsable de sus actos solamente un impulso lo había llevado a hacer aquello. Intentó profundizar el beso sintiendo montones de descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo. Por su parte Megumi sufría una lucha interna ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se apartaba? ¿Por qué el estúpido Tori-atama se había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien? Cuando sintió como el castaño intentaba profundizar el beso, algo se despertó dentro de ella, de un empujón se deshizo de él y luchando por no llorar salió corriendo del almacén. Sanosuke miró la puerta por la que había salido la chica, paralizado por el impulso que había acabado de tener, se rozó los labios con los dedos aun saboreando a la morena. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa ¡Sayo!

El castaño salió corriendo del almacén hacia las mesas y a lo lejos pudo distinguirla jugando con la comida de su plato, en ese momento se sintió un cretino total, con paso lento se acercó y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Sayo se fijó en el castaño cuando volvió a sentarse, su pelo estaba mucho más revuelto, su pulso estaba acelerado y tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sanosuke?- preguntó preocupada, el muchacho se había sentado de lado en la silla y masticaba un palillo que había tomado de la mesa.

- Solo estoy un poco mareado- mintió, se fijó como Sayo lo miraba preocupada y se sintió muy mal- Será mejor que nos vayamos- hizo un gesto a la camarera más cercana y pagó la cuenta. Salieron del local y caminaron en silencio hasta la librería donde sus caminos se separaban.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo tímidamente la ojiverde, Sano le sonrió.

- Yo también… siento que haya terminado así.

- No te preocupes ¡Has comido muy deprisa! A lo mejor ha sido una indigestión- A Sanosuke le dio la impresión de que le estaba mintiendo.

- Buenas noches Sayo- y con una sonrisa el castaño se alejó mientras andaba con las manos en los bolsillos rumbo a su apartamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Avance**

_**Capítulo 6 de maletas y viajes**_

_- Es solo que… ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! Kenshin nos ha invitado, le ha hecho__algunos favores a su padre a cambio de una estancia en uno de sus famosos hoteles de aguas termales…_

…_.._

_- Sano… ¿Te gusta Megumi?_


	6. Capítulo 6: de Maletas y Viajes

_**NA.**__ Os dejo con el capítulo 6. Este es un poco más corto que los demás así que os recompensaré actualizando el próximo antes del fin de semana._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, sabéis que es algo que alienta a todos los autores a seguir escribiendo. Informaros que estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero aún no sé cuándo la publicaré, pero al ver como os está gustando esta me ayuda a escribir con muchas más ganas._

_Gracias de nuevo._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**hp-931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 6**

**De maletas y viajes**

Después de aquello el mes de junio dio paso a julio, el señor Takada había repartido las vacaciones, a Sanosuke le habían tocado las dos primeras semanas de Agosto, y Sayo las otras dos. Las clases estaban acabando antes de dar paso a las vacaciones de verano y Sanosuke últimamente había estado muy susceptible y enfadado, ni siquiera Kenshin había conseguido saber lo que le pasaba, bebía sin control, le habían puesto varias multas de tráfico por exceso de velocidad y se había metido en más de una pelea. No debías de ser muy listo para deducir que algo tenía que ver con Megumi, pues esta estaba exactamente igual que él, ya casi no salía con ellos, ocultaba muchas cosas y ni Misao ni Kenshin pudieron hablar con ella.

Por eso al pelirrojo se le había ocurrido una idea genial para las vacaciones de verano. Iba montando en su bicicleta mientras esquivaba gente que paseaba por el campus buscando una cabellera en particular, no tardó en encontrarla. Sanosuke salía del gimnasio donde acababa de terminar con las actividades del club de kárate, llevaba un macuto sobre su hombro y tenía el pelo mojado, iba hablando con sus compañeros. Kenshin sonrió y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

- ¡Eh! Sano- Llamó su atención, el castaño al darse cuenta de su presencia sonrió.

- Kenshin ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas muy lejos de la facultad de economía.

- Solamente tenía ganas de verte ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- le ofreció el pelirrojo.

- Aún tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de trabajar ¡Está bien!- Y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida cercano al campus, Sanosuke no tenía hambre así que solo se pidió un refresco.

- Ya sabes que se acercan las vacaciones de verano- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo mientras le quitaba el papel a su hamburguesa, Sano escuchaba mientras absorbía su refresco haciendo ruido.

- Si lo sé- dijo como si hablase del tiempo, Kenshin alzó una ceja ante la insípida respuesta de su amigo.

- Ya sé que lo sabes, me refiero a que vas a hacer. Tienes dos semanas de vacaciones en la librería ¿no?

- Umm- El castaño seguía bebiendo de su refresco- Iré a visitar a los enanos supongo..., aunque no lo sé...- Kenshin empezaba desesperarse, realmente había algo que preocupaba a su amigo y no podía entender que era.

- ¿Y si te ofrezco algo mejor?- Entonces Sanosuke dejó de beber y miró al pelirrojo- Pero antes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megumi seguía con su trabajo a medio tiempo en el restaurante con el que podía ganar algo de dinero para su manutención, aunque su padre había dejado de ingresarle dinero mensualmente no la había echado del apartamento y aún conservaba su coche el cual conducía solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Se las ingenió para decirle a la gente que estaba averiado y así dejaban de preguntarle. Aunque no se acordó que cierto Tori-atama, que estudiaba ingeniería mecánica, estaba delante cuando se lo comentó a sus amigos y estuvo insistiendo durante bastante tiempo de echarle un vistazo al motor, cosa que ella siempre le negaba y, para variar, terminaban discutiendo. Aunque hacía ya casi un mes que no mediaba palabra con él, Megumi estaba echa un lío desde lo que ocurrió en los almacenes del restaurante. Pensó que al rechazarle el beso Sanosuke pregonaría a los cuatro vientos que ella estaba trabajando, pero no lo hizo, y eso no era lo peor, ella actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada de aquello, como si hubiese sido un sueño lejano, pero la pelinegra por mucho que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel roce... realmente él estaba preocupado por ella, pudo leer sus ojos y eso la asustó. Cuando estaban rodeados de gente no podían evitar pelear, pero cuando estaban solos... esas peleas tenían un significado mucho más profundo.

Megumi suspiró mientras apoyaba su barbilla entre sus manos, se encontraba en la barra del restaurante donde trabajaba y observó a los clientes mientras comían, entre ellos había varias parejas, familias con sus hijos, amigos hablando de la próxima película que se estrenaba en el cine...

- Señorita Saito- La futura doctora miró a la voz que provenía de su espalda- Ya es todo por hoy, puedes irte a casa- la aludida hizo una reverencia a su jefa y fue al almacén mientras se quitaba el delantal, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío cada vez que entraba a ese lugar al acordarse de cierto castaño. Comenzó a cambiarse cuando sonó su móvil.

- ¿Diga?- Contestó la pelinegra.

_- ¿Megumi?_- la voz de Misao se oía al otro lado del aparato- _¡Qué bien por fin contestas! Llevo toda la mañana llamando._

- Lo siento Misao he estado... ocupada- Megumi aún no había podido hablar con su hermana sobre la pelea con su padre.

_- ¿Ahora estas libre?-_ preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Sí?- la pelinegra no estaba muy segura de su respuesta.

_- Perfecto, ven a la cafetería esa tan mona que hay cerca de tu apartamento ¡Te espero allí!_- y sin darle tiempo a Megumi para responder, colgó.

La hermana mayor miró su teléfono confundida, terminó de vestirse y lo guardó en su bolso, salió del restaurante despidiéndose de sus compañeros de trabajo y puso rumbo a donde su hermana le había indicado. Tardó casi media hora en llegar al lugar indicado y reconoció perfectamente un coche azul oscuro que estaba aparcado en la puerta. Se adentró en la cafetería y pudo distinguir sin mucha dificultad a su amigo Aoshi, este bebía una taza de té serio, a su lado Misao, vestida con el uniforme de verano, le hablaba emocionada y finalmente Kaoru, la mejor amiga de su hermana, le daba vueltas a su refresco atenta a lo que contaba Misao. Megumi no supo por qué pero sintió un calor agradable en el pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía.

- ¡Eh! Estamos aquí- Misao se había levantado llamando la atención de todo el lugar, Megumi sonrojada fue rápida hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a ellos. Seguidamente una camarera se acercó preguntando si quería algo.

- No gracias- contestó Megumi mientras colgaba el bolso en el respaldo de la silla.

- Ahora que estás aquí ya podemos contarte nuestro plan- Esta vez era Kaoru la que hablaba emocionada.

- ¿Plan?- Megumi miró a Aoshi, que le devolvió la mirada inexpresivamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

- No es nada malo- habló Misao moviendo sus manos- Es solo que ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones!- la futura doctora alzó una ceja ¿vacaciones?- Kenshin nos ha invitado, le ha hecho algunos favores a su padre a cambio de una estancia en uno de sus famosos hoteles de aguas termales- La voz de Misao sonaba emocionada- es la primera semana de agosto ¡Venga será divertido!

- Vamos en mi coche- esta vez habló Aoshi, su voz no sonaba tan emocionado como la de las dos chicas, es más, parecía obligado- Es de cinco plazas así que cabemos perfectamente- suspiró- el problema es el equipaje, por favor no llevéis mucho que es difícil meter tanta maleta en el maletero- Megumi escuchaba a su amigo ¿cinco? Quizás Sanosuke no vendría por su trabajo…

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Su hermana pequeña la miraba emocionada, la pelinegra no tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que Misao estaba totalmente enamorada de Aoshi, así que hacer un viaje con él debía de ser un regalo caído del cielo. La entendió, lo que más rabia le dio fue que ella no se sentía así.

- Es que…-

- ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!- la ojiverde la había interrumpido y estaba haciendo pucheros. Megumi sonrió, tenía esa semana de vacaciones ¿Por qué no? Aunque debía llevar mucho cuidado con el dinero que gastaba

- Está bien… iré con vosotros- De repente las dos jóvenes saltaron de sus sillas gritando.

- ¡Victoria!- Megumi y Aoshi las observaban sentados, este último bebió de su té.

- Por cierto Aoshi- la pelinegra llamó la atención del moreno entre el escándalo que estaban montando las otras dos chicas- ¿A dónde vamos?- El chico posó su taza sobre el plato y la miró.

- A Nagano.

0o0o0o0o0o

Aoshi miraba enfadado todo el equipaje que debía meter en su automóvil, recordó perfectamente haberlo advertido, pero Misao le dijo que solo llevaba lo más absolutamente necesario, para seguidamente relatarle una lista de cosas absolutamente necesarias.

- Dos toallas grandes por si acaso una se estropea, otras dos toallas más pequeñas para el pelo, el secador, el champú para abrillantar el pelo, el champú con extracto de bambú para conseguir un liso más intenso, acondicionador, sábanas para las camas del hotel, yo no puedo dormir con esas sábanas tan acartonadas…- Misao contaba con los dedos.

- No hace falta sábanas, hay futones- Aclaró Kenshin divertido mientras ayudaba Aoshi, que estaba aún más enfadado al levantar una maleta y comprobar que no sólo era enorme sino que pesaba una tonelada.

Megumi sonreía ante las reacciones de sus amigos, a pesar de la extraña presión que se había instaurado en su pecho desde que conoció el destino de su viaje. Ya había comprendido porque necesitaban tan sólo cinco plazas en el coche, Sanosuke bajó las escaleras de su apartamento con una mochila en el hombro y llevaba la chaqueta de cuero y su casco sobre el brazo derecho, vestía unos jeans rotos y una camiseta negra, llevaba unas gafas de sol de estilo aviador y se había quitado su cinta roja. Megumi esquivó la mirada del castaño que se acercaba con su moto a rastras, y la aparcaba justo a su lado.

- ¿Te cabe esto?- le preguntó a un desesperado Aoshi que lo miró enfadado soltando un gruñido- Está bien- dijo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta de cuero y la mochila encima. Megumi lo miraba disimuladamente, parecía como si el castaño no se hubiese percatado de su presencia, a decir verdad prefería como estaban antes a esto, pero...

- ¿Por qué usas la chaqueta en pleno verano?- Preguntó Kaoru que lo miraba pálida, pues el calor era insoportable. Sanosuke la miró por encima de sus gafas de sol.

- Hay tres horas de carretera hasta llegar a Nagano ¿Piensas que voy a hacer el viaje en manga corta?- explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- aparte, esto sirve en caso de accidente a que no me haga "mucho" daño.

- Ella no lo sabía Sano, no le reproches- dijo Kenshin desde el coche, al parecer las maletas estaban entrando poco a poco. Sanosuke al ver que ya estaban preparados se colocó el casco y se dirigió a su moto, la cual hizo un estrepitoso ruido al ser puesta en marcha.

Sanosuke se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor donde Aoshi estaba poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y colocándose sus gafas de sol, para darle algunas indicaciones y acto seguido arrancó el coche y siguió a la motocicleta pilotada por el castaño. Megumi se encontraba en el asiento izquierdo pegada a la ventana y no perdía de vista al motorista que los guiaba y casi sin querer volvió a recordar lo sucedido en el almacén del restaurante donde trabajaba, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la mirada tan profunda que le dedicó el castaño, Megumi volvió a ruborizarse con los recuerdos, nuca antes la habían mirado de aquella forma y tuvo miedo.

- ¿Meg te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Misao al ver como su hermana se sonrojaba sin motivo alguno.

- Estoy bien, será el calor- se excusó la pelinegra para volver a posar su mirada en la carretera.

Sanosuke conducía rápido por la autovía que lo llevaba a Nagano, sentía como el viento golpeaba su cuerpo y como el paisaje pasaba a toda velocidad, de vez en cuando echaba la vista hacia atrás para comprobar si el cargado coche azul marino de Aoshi lo seguía. No sabía por qué pero al final había accedido ir a Nagano de vacaciones con sus amigos. No estaba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos y tenía su cabeza hecha un lío y la única que tenía la culpa era cierta pelinegra que vivía justo enfrente de su casa e iba montada en el coche que lo seguía. Sin previo aviso la conversación que tuvo con Kenshin días atrás le vino a la mente.

_- ¿Pero antes qué?- El castaño dejó de jugar con el hielo de su bebida y miró directamente a los ojos de un Kenshin que se había puesto muy serio._

_- Quiero que me cuentes que es lo que ha sucedido entre Megumi y tú- aquello fue como si le hubiese introducido un clavo ardiendo en todo el pecho del karateka, su expresión cambió._

_- No sé qué quieres que te cuente… seguimos como siempre- el pelirrojo no se creyó ni una sola palabra._

_- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerme eso? Estáis siempre peleando pero nunca habíais dejado de hablaros- dijo mientras miraba a su amigo con interés- ¿Por qué ahora estáis así?- Sanosuke resopló y miró hacia otro lado y así estuvo durante unos segundos- ¿También vas a dejarme de hablar a mí?_

_- No es eso, joder- contestó dejando violentamente el vaso sobre la mesa- la última vez que hablé con ella no nos peleamos… exactamente- matizó._

_- Sano… ¿Te gusta Megumi?- El castaño se puso tan rojo ante la pregunta que no se distinguía de la cinta que llevaba en su cabeza, Kenshin alzó una ceja ante la reacción de su amigo._

_- ¿Gustarme?- este se puso de pie rápidamente y apoyó sus manos en la mesa- ¿Gustarme a mí la Kitsune? ¡Tú estás loco! ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?_

_- Simple y sencillamente de lo que veo- respondió el pelirrojo mordiendo su hamburguesa, este ofreció a su amigo que volviera a sentarse con un gesto su la mano, Sanosuke se sentó con los brazos cruzados y con expresión enfadada- Sé que tu comportamiento se debe a eso- Kenshin captó la atención de Sanosuke que lo miró por un momento- Estas preocupado por ella, y actúas de esa manera por la impotencia que te genera el no poder ayudarla- el castaño resopló mucho más tranquilo._

_- No sé si gustar sería la expresión más adecuada. Solamente la envuelve un aura que me pide que la proteja a toda costa- explicó, su amigo escuchaba atento aquella declaración- ¡Claro que me he dado cuenta de que actúa de una manera extraña! y ya he intentado ayudarla. Al parecer me equivoqué y ahora me ignora ¿Contento?- Kenshin lo miraba serio._

_- ¿Os habéis besado?- Sanosuke casi se cae de la silla cuando escuchó aquello y el rubor volvió a instaurarse en su rostro, Kenshin solo tuvo que analizar la reacción de su amigo para confirmarlo, al parecer el castaño sabía algo más sobre Megumi pero le daba la impresión de que por mucho que preguntara no obtendría respuesta. Suspiró._

_- ¿Ahora suspiras?- el enfado de Sanosuke volvió a crecer._

_- No es por eso, gracias por contármelo Sano- más que contárselo le había hecho un interrogatorio- Espero que vengas de vacaciones con nosotros, te lo pasarás bien- Con las mismas se levantó y dejó solo a un confuso Sanosuke._

El motorista aumentó la velocidad al recordar aquello, ¿Realmente podía decir que le gustaba la Kitsune? No lo sabía… y eso era lo que más rabia le daba, el simple hecho de pensar en aquella mujer le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero recordar el beso que se dieron en el almacén activaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleraba al recordar los suaves labios de la pelinegra. Sanosuke intentó quitarse todo aquello de la cabeza cuando vio un cartel muy grande que le daba la bienvenida a Nagano. Recordaba el lugar donde se iban a alojar, era el primer hotel que el padre de Kenshin había abierto en la región. Este le traía muchos recuerdos al castaño de cuando eran pequeños y se pasaban la vida jugando allí, Seijuro siempre les regañaba por molestar a los clientes. Era la primera vez que iba a hospedarse en él. Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las múltiples montañas que caracterizaban a esa región y un paisaje natural totalmente fantástico se dejaba ver allá donde posaras la vista. El castaño aparcó su moto en el recinto del hotel, bajó y se quitó el casco, más que un hotel era una entrañable pensión de madera que poseía una vistas privilegiadas en la falda de una de las montañas más famosas de la zona, si se hubiesen encontrado en invierno todo aquello estaría nevado. Observó como el coche que transportaba a sus amigos aparcaba justo al lado de la vieja Honda de Sanosuke, este se acercó al coche para ayudar a descargar el equipaje. Observó que Megumi tenía problemas para sacar su maleta y el castaño se acercó por detrás de ella y de un fuerte tirón la sacó del coche, por fin la pelinegra le dedicó una mirada y Sano la miró intensamente durante un instante.

- ¡Esto es precioso!- El comentario de emoción de Misao los sacó de su trance y por separado dirigieron al hotel.

- Ya está todo listo- Dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigos que lo esperaban en recepción- Tomad vuestras llaves- dijo entregando las llaves a sus amigos, Misao y Kaoru compartían habitación, mientras que Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke y Megumi disponían de un cuarto individual. El grupo se separó dirección a sus habitaciones Sanosuke caminaba por el mismo pasillo que Megumi, en silencio. Por fin vio su habitación y le sorprendió que la Kitsune se internara en la que había justo a su lado. Soltando un pequeño gruñido abrió la puerta corredera de su cuarto para encontrarse con una agradable estancia, era de diseño tradicional y todas las puertas de la habitación eran correderas, Sanosuke dejó su chaqueta y su mochila a un lado de la habitación y se dedicó a explorar su cuarto, aquello era mucho más lujoso que su apartamento en Tokio. Internamente agradeció a Kenshin por ese regalo que les había hecho, le costaba imaginarse cuales iban a ser los favores que tendría que hacerle a su padre a cambio de aquella estancia.

El castaño continuando con su exploración abrió una puerta que lo llevaba hasta un pequeño patio interior, con las plantas sumamente cuidadas y justo en medio un nacimiento natural de aguas termales. Su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, hasta que un ruido a su derecha hizo que esta desapareciera de su cara. Al parecer compartía el lujoso jardín con la habitación de al lado…

0o0o0o0o0

**Avance**

**Capítulo 7 de Perros y Princesas**

_- ¡Estúpido Tori-atama! ¿Por qué siempre te las ingenias para ser así de repulsivo?_

…_._

_- Oye… ¿Y tú quién eres?- Yahiko se acercó mucho a Megumi y la escrutó de cerca._


	7. Capítulo 7: de Perros y Princesas

_**NA**__. Tal y como prometí aquí os dejo el capítulo 7 de Como buenos vecinos. Espero que os guste._

_Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por los reviews._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**hp-931**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki._

**Capítulo 7**

**De Perros y princesas**

- ¡Quiero una explicación!- Megumi hablaba enfadada a un pelirrojo que se encontraba acorralado en una pared.

- ¿Acaso no hay más habitaciones en el hotel?- Esta vez hablaba Sanosuke que estaba mucho más enfadado, pues su amigo sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido entre él y la Kitsune.

- Lo siento chicos habrá sido un error…- Kenshin intentaba defenderse alzando sus manos, pero sus dos amigos no tenían intención alguna de dejarlo irse.

- ¿No hay más habitaciones libres?- Preguntó la pelinegra.

- Lo siento… estamos en temporada alta, ha sido una suerte que mi padre nos dejara estas- Kenshin hablaba con un tono de voz muy bajo.

- ¡Aoshi!- Sanosuke se dio la vuelta para mirar al moreno que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de recepción leyendo un grueso libro- ¡Cámbiame la habitación!- Su amigo apartó la vista del libro y lo miró con una sonrisa, el castaño se la devolvió.

- No pienso cambiarte la habitación- y volvió a su libro. Sanosuke se sintió traicionado por sus amigos nuevamente.

- Arrgh ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?- y con paso ligero salió del hotel. Megumi hizo lo mismo pero se dirigió a las habitaciones. Kenshin suspiró.

- Por lo menos vuelven a hablarse- dijo sonriendo.

- Es un paso- comentó Aoshi sin apartar su mirada del libro.

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido Kaoru y Misao?- Se preguntó el pelirrojo mirando el reloj de recepción, habían quedado a las doce para ir a hacer algo de turismo por la zona. Sabía que a Sanosuke le haría mucha ilusión enseñarles la ciudad aunque ahora estuviese enfadado.

Las dos chicas bajaron al rato con una Megumi que seguía con el entrecejo fruncido, Misao portaba una cámara de fotos y Kaoru llevaba un sombrero de paja. Megumi ocultó rápidamente sus ojos tras las gafas de sol, ambos chicos las acompañaron y salieron del hotel, la temperatura era muy agradable y no hacía tanto calor como en Tokio, Sanosuke se encontraba de espaldas a ellos en un mirador que les regalaba una vista preciosa de la ciudad, cuando escuchó murmullo a su alrededor se dio la vuelta.

- Supongo que seré vuestro guía ¿No?- y sonrió ¿De qué le valía estar enfadado? Se puso sus gafas de sol y salió del recinto con las manos en los bolsillos bajando por la orilla de la carretera que se encontraba en cuesta.

- ¿No nos llevamos el coche?- Preguntó Aoshi con las llaves en las manos.

- Si queréis conocer Nagano solo podéis hacerlo de dos maneras, o andando o en moto. Como no cabéis todos en mi Honda vamos a tomar el autobús- Sanosuke bajaba la cuesta con paso acelerado, el grupo lo siguió impaciente.

- ¿De verdad vamos a ir en autobús teniendo transporte?- Preguntó Megumi que iba a la cola del grupo.

- ¿Algún problema?- Sanosuke paró la marcha- Estamos en mi territorio Kitsune, así que ahora vamos a hacer las cosas como yo diga. Siento si tu refinado cuerpo no está en condiciones de andar un poco- A Megumi le tembló la ceja tras el comentario.

- ¡Estúpido Tori-atama! ¿Por qué siempre te las ingenias para ser así de repulsivo?- El grupo siguió caminando.

- ¡Eh mirad allí está la parada!- Dijo Kenshin a los demás.

- ¿Sí? ¡Pues que sepas que tú eres mucho peor que repulsiva! ¡Pobre del hombre que tenga que aguantarte el resto de sus días!- Sanosuke ignoró al pelirrojo- Es más iré escribiendo la carta dándole el pésame. "Querido loco de remate. Espero que tu vida con la Kitsune sea breve y que tu muerte no conlleve mucho sufrimiento"- El castaño movía sus brazos dándole mucho más dramatismo. Megumi apretaba su mandíbula.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con qué esas tenemos? Pues yo no hablaría muy alto, para aguantar a un Tori-atama pueblerino como tú ya puede ser la hija del dueño de un supermercado, pues con todo lo que comes no hay quien te mantenga- Respondió señalándole con el dedo.

- ¿Me estás llamando glotón?- Sanosuke gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

- No solo eso…. Borracho, malhablado, incompetente, pueblerino, inculto, soez, ¿Quieres que continúe?- La pelinegra contaba con los dedos de sus manos.

- ¡Maldita Kitsune! Pues tú...-

- ¡Vaya! Me alegro que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad- Kenshin interrumpió la pelea de sus amigos, estos se dieron cuenta al instante y callaron. Sanosuke bufó y tomó un tallo de una planta silvestre y se sentó a esperar el autobús que los acercaría a la ciudad con las piernas cruzadas. Megumi en cambio se cruzó de brazos y movió su pie impacientemente mientras miraba a la carretera a la espera del maldito bus.

El pelirrojo se arrepintió un poco del comentario que hizo, pues un silencio incómodo llenó al grupo, Aoshi tomó uno de los periódicos gratis que habían en las pardas y se puso a leer, Kaoru y Misao miraban de reojo a la pareja que acababa de pelearse y Kenshin se sentó resignado junto a Sanosuke. El autobús no tardó en llegar y el grupo se montó en él, llegando a la ciudad en unos escasos diez minutos. Nagano era muchísimo más pequeña que Tokio y tenía un aspecto más antiguo. Bajaron en una de las paradas del centro de la ciudad y Sanosuke tomó el mando, pasearon por las calles más emblemáticas de la ciudad, visitaron el templo budista de Zenkoji, el castillo de Matsumoto, comieron en un restaurante donde el camarero era amigo de Sanosuke y finalmente pasearon con un helado cortesía de Kenshin. Megumi observó como Sanosuke tenía un brillo especial en los ojos mientras les enseñaba su ciudad, se sintió un poco mal de llamarlo pueblerino, Nagano era una ciudad preciosa con mucha gente amable. No supo cómo, pero iba andado sin pensar por donde iba y de repente alzó la vista y no vio a nadie. Preocupada intentó buscar a sus amigos sin éxito, se encontraban en uno de los templos que les quedaban por visitar y había mucha gente, al no encontrar a sus compañeros se agobió.

- Estúpida Kitsune ¿Es que no sabes prestar atención mientras caminas?- Megumi miró justo detrás de ella y se encontró con el castaño, que se rascaba la frente mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y se las colocaba en el cuello de su camiseta.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó confusa.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí- respondió- te vi tan ensimismada mientras caminabas y te seguí por si te perdías y cuando vine a darme cuenta los demás desaparecieron- explicó mientras se sentaba sobre un bordillo de piedra y sacaba su móvil. La pelinegra lo observó gruñir.

- ¿No responden?- Preguntó mientras Sanosuke se guardaba de nuevo su móvil en el bolsillo.

- No, no hay cobertura- Suspirando se puso en pie, metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar

- ¡Eh espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Megumi lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Kitsune no estás en condiciones de hablar, te recuerdo que hemos perdido al grupo por tu culpa- le recordó el castaño, la chica lo miraba enfadada.

- Nadie te dijo que me siguieras.

- ¿Preferirías estar sola? Por lo menos estás con alguien que conoce la ciudad- Dijo Sano dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato y la joven se dio cuenta que dejaban el centro de la ciudad para adentrarse en un barrio residencial, el atardecer había hecho acto de presencia y se oían las risas de los niños que comenzaban a volver a sus casas, un aroma a comida indicaba que las familias comenzaban a preparar la cena. La pareja andaba sin prisa, Sanosuke seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos y Megumi acariciaba de vez en cuando la trenza que le caía por el hombro izquierdo. De repente el móvil de Sanosuke dio un pitido.

- ¿Son ellos?- preguntó la pelinegra ilusionada.

- Si, dicen que ya han subido a un autobús para volver al hotel- contestó mientras leía el mensaje que le había escrito Kenshin.

- ¿No deberíamos volver también nosotros?

- Deberíamos- Sanosuke miró al cielo- Pero el autobús que han tomado es el último- dijo como si hablara de la tarde tan bonita que hacía.

- ¿Cómo?- Megumi se alteró- ¿Entonces puedes explicarme cómo vamos a volver al hotel, cabeza de burro? ¡Te estaba siguiendo porque pensaba que íbamos hacia una parada!

- No te preocupes- El castaño le quitó hierro al asunto- Ya que estoy en la ciudad hay un sitio que no podía dejar de visitar- y señaló a una de las casas del barrio residencial. Junto a ella había un bajo que tenía un cartel donde se leía claramente "Clínica Sagara"- Te he traído a mi casa, lo menos que podías hacer es agradécemelo- dijo mientras abría la verja y se adentraba en el pequeño jardín de la residencia. Megumi se quedó fuera- ¿No vas a entrar?

- ¿Cómo quieres que entre a tu casa?- la ceja de la chica volvió a temblar.

- No creo que haya nada de malo- Sanosuke no siguió hablando pues un enorme perro se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo, la pelinegra retrocedió asustada.

- ¿Sano?- Un joven de unos trece años llegó a la casa, estaba usando el uniforme de verano de la escuela media y llevaba una mochila en su hombro.

- ¿Yahiko? ¿Qué haces vestido así? ¿No estás de vacaciones?- Sanosuke se quitó al perro de encima y se acercó a su hermano- ¿No me digas que has sacado tan malas notas que debes de dar clases de recuperación en verano?- El chico se sonrojó.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa tonto?- Y como si fuesen dos niños pequeños comenzaron a pelearse, Yahiko intentaba morder a su hermano mayor mientras este le hacía una llave y lo inmovilizaba en el suelo.

- ¿Quién es el más fuerte? Eres un enano, jamás lograrás estar a mi altura- Megumi observaba la escena desde lejos, y sin querer una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ¿Por qué sentía ese calor en el pecho? De repente sintió como algo húmedo le rozaba la mano y al mirar, el enorme perro de Sanosuke se le tiró encima cayendo al suelo. Eso pareció llamar la atención de los hermanos.

- ¿Quién es esa Sano?- el castaño liberó a su hermano del agarre y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Megumi, la cual solo se podían ver los brazos y las piernas, pues su enorme perro estaba sobre ella.

- ¡Notaro! ¡Fuera!- Sanosuke tomó al perro del collar y lo empujó hacia un lado liberando a Megumi que estaba totalmente despeinada y llena de babas de perro, el joven karateka no pudo evitar reír- ¡Kitsune le has caído bien!- el castaño reía cada vez más.

- A mí no me hace gracia- Dijo esta mientras intentaba volver a la normalidad su peinado y miraba con asco las babas que llevaba en la camiseta.

- Oye… ¿Y tú quién eres?- Yahiko se acercó mucho a Megumi y la escrutó de cerca, Sano le dio una colleja.

- Es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente que no conoces. Ella es Megumi Saito, una amiga de Tokio- Dijo Sanosuke mientras entraba a la casa, Megumi se quedó de piedra, no solo la había llamado por su nombre, sino que la había presentado como su amiga.

- ¡Si seguro! ¡Si la has traído aquí es tu novia!- el hermano menor de Sano se arrepintió al momento de lo que había dicho, pues ambos jóvenes se les acercaron mucho gritando.

- ¡¿DE VERDAD PUEDES PENSAR QUE ESTAMOS SALIENDO JUNTOS?!- Yahiko solo se rascó la cabeza con la lengua fuera.

Los tres entraron a la casa de los Sagara tranquilamente, Megumi no sabía cómo actuar y miraba su camiseta estropeada por culpa del chucho peludo, de repente dos voces infantiles se oyeron.

- ¿Sano?- Dos niñas pequeñas miraban tras una puerta curiosas, una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y largo, la otra más pequeña llevaba dos coletas y miraba al castaño con una gran sonrisa- ¡Sano!- entonces ambas niñas abrazaron a su hermano que no tardó en agacharse y abrazarlas cariñosamente, la pelinegra volvió a sentir ese calor en el pecho.

- Hey pequeñas ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Me habéis echado de menos?- El castaño les acariciaba el pelo delicadamente.

- ¿Sanosuke? ¿Ya estás aquí?- Un hombre mayor con un largo bigote grisáceo entró en la sala donde se encontraban- Vaya… ¿no ibas a traer a más amigos?- dijo mientras miraba a Megumi que se sonrojó.

- Ha habido un cambio de planes, el grupo se perdió y al final solo somos dos para cenar.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Una de las hermanas de Sanosuke se acercó a Megumi y la miraba con interés. Megumi se agachó poniéndose a su altura.

- Yo me llamo Megumi- se presentó.

- Yo soy Suzume, y ella Ayame- la pelinegra sonrió a las dos hermanas pequeñas, no podría imaginar que tuviesen la misma sangre que el Tori-atama- ¿Tu eres la novia de Sano?- Ese inocente comentario hizo que se sonrojara.

- No, no, solo somos vecinos- Megumi pudo observar como el castaño le lanzó una mirada significativa desde donde se encontraba… ¿era reproche lo que había en sus ojos?… a fin de cuentas solo eran vecinos ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué llevas la camiseta manchada?- Una de las niñas señalaba la mancha que le había hecho Notaro cuando se le lanzó encima, Megumi se sonrojó.

- Te traeré algo para que te cambies- dijo Sanosuke mientras subía por las escaleras- Sígueme, abuelo ahora bajamos a ayudar- Megumi dudó por un momento, pero al final siguió al castaño hasta el piso de arriba, no pudo evitar recordar el beso en el almacén y se sonrojó ligeramente. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo hasta que el castaño abrió una de las habitaciones e invitó a entrar a Megumi. Era una habitación pequeña, había una cama sin sábanas a un lateral al igual que un amplio escritorio y las paredes estaban decoradas con varios posters de automóviles y motocicletas- Siéntate, vengo enseguida- y dejó sola a la futura doctora, esta escrutó la habitación, estaba segura de que se trataba del cuarto del Tori-atama. Observó que había un tablón donde había varias fotos, Megumi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al reconocer a Kenshin con diez años menos, también había una donde un joven Sanosuke llevaba puesto su kimono de kárate y sonriente mostraba una medalla, también reconoció a un serio Aoshi junto a un pelirrojo y un castaño ya adolescentes tomando helado en uno de los templos que habían visitado aquella tarde y finalmente una que le llamó mucho la atención, era Sanosuke junto con un hombre que lucía una ligera barba y una preciosa mujer con el pelo castaño claro, el rostro de Sano rebosaba felicidad.

- Ejem- Megumi dio un respingo al escuchar el ruido a su espalda- Aquí tienes, espero que te sirva- dijo mientras le daba una camisa blanca de una tela muy fina, la pelinegra la recibió y se quedó callada, Sano suspiró- Son mis padres- habló mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

- Yo… lo siento… no quería…-

- No te preocupes- la cortó- cámbiate, te espero abajo- y con las mismas salió de la habitación.

Megumi volvió a mirar la foto, sabía algo sobre eso. Cuando los padres de Sanosuke murieron, ella ya conocía a Kenshin y fue muy duro ver a su amigo tan derrotado cuando se enteró de la noticia. Aunque ahora ella tenía "relación" con el castaño nunca le había preguntado por ellos…

- La verdad es que nunca hemos mantenido una conversación civilizada- susurró y se dio cuenta de que no conocía en absoluto a Sanosuke Sagara. Se cambió la camiseta rápidamente, y la que le había prestado Sanosuke le estaba como un guante. Con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. La familia del castaño estaba poniendo la mesa, Yahiko miraba la tele y las pequeñas jugaban con los palillos, en medio Sanosuke que terminaba de poner los vasos en la mesa, la pelinegra tomó aire y se adentró en la estancia.

- ¡Qué guapa!- Suzume se acercó a ella corriendo y la abrazó en una pierna, Megumi no supo que decir y miró al Tori-atama que se había quedado paralizado aún con los vasos en sus manos mientras la miraba intensamente, la camisa blanca le quedaba realmente bien.

- ¡A cenar!- El abuelo de Sanosuke salió de la cocina con una olla que echaba humo y la puso justo en medio de la mesa, todos se colocaron en su sitio y Megumi se sentó cohibida junto a Sanosuke.

- ¡Que aproveche!- Dijeron al unísono y tomaron sus palillos, el castaño tomó su arroz y empezó a comer, Megumi lo imitó tímidamente.

- Señorita Megumi, ¿Usted es de Tokio?- la aludida dejó de comer para asentir con la cabeza, iba a hablar pero alguien se adelantó.

- Ella estudia medicina en una de las universidades para mujeres más prestigiosas de Tokio- dijo Sano mientras seguía comiendo.

- ¿De verdad?- El anciano parecía interesado.

- Si… bueno, intento esforzarme al máximo. La medicina es mi vida así que me gusta dedicarme a ella en cuerpo y alma- comentó.

- Vaya…- el viejo hombre la miraba con una expresión nostálgica- Me recuerdas a mi hija, ella también hablaba así- El estómago de Megumi se cerró de repente y miró a Sanosuke por el rabillo del ojo, este seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

La cena pasó de una manera muy amena, tras el comentario del doctor Gensai, Yahiko comenzó a contar historias vergonzosas de Sanosuke y Megumi no pudo evitar reír de vez en cuando al ver al castaño totalmente rojo intentando alcanzar a su hermano menor. Ayudó a quitar la mesa y se ofreció a hacer el té pero el abuelo de los Sagara no se lo permitió.

- Yo soy el anfitrión, así que el té es cosa mía- dijo mientras sacaba una vieja tetera para calentar el agua. Megumi se dirigió al comedor y se puso a jugar con las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume. El doctor Gensai no tardó en traer el té y Yahiko ocupaba la televisión del comedor jugando a la videoconsola.

- Voy a enseñarte mi álbum de las princesas- Una emocionada Ayame salió del comedor seguida de su hermana pequeña, Megumi sonrió.

- Oh no, las princesas no- Se escuchó decir a Yahiko que seguía enfrascado en su videojuego.

- Van a ir a la cama muy pronto- comentó el doctor Gensai mientras bebía de su té tranquilamente. La pelinegra se sintió observada y disimuladamente miró a Sanosuke, este le devolvía la mirada, estaba sentado en el suelo mientras apoyaba su antebrazo en la mesa con el vaso de té en su mano, Megumi sintió como si estuviera mirando muy dentro de ella. Apartó su mirada sonrojada.

- ¡Aquí esta!- las dos niñas entraron emocionadas con un álbum lleno de pegatinas de princesas y comenzaron a enseñárselas a Megumi, Yahiko hacía muecas mientras escuchaba a sus hermanas pequeñas.

- Abuelo- dijo Sanosuke- No tenemos transporte para volver al hotel- De repente la pelinegra puso mucha más atención a la conversación.

- ¿Y la moto?

- La dejé allí... ¿puedes dejarme el coche y mañana te lo devuelvo?- el doctor Gensai sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Es un lujo hospedarse en uno de los hoteles de Seijuro Hiko, disfrútalo porque creo que, a no ser que te invite Kenshin, no podrás aspirar a permitírtelo nunca- Sano lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido e iba a contestar a su abuelo, pero esté le lanzó unas llaves- Mañana quiero aquí el automóvil- Y tomó a las dos pequeñas para acostarlas- Ha sido un placer señorita Megumi- y se perdió por las escaleras.

- ¿Vamos?- le dijo Sano mientras salía por la puerta, se despidieron de Yahiko y el castaño la llevó hasta la cochera donde había un viejo coche aparcado.

- No sabía que tenías el carné de conducir- Comentó Megumi una vez montada en el asiento del copiloto. Sanosuke le dedicó una arrogante sonrisa y arrancó el coche. Una vez habían salido a la calle el castaño habló.

- Me ha gustado verte contenta- Aquello descolocó a la muchacha que lo miró, este tenía su vista puesta en la carretera- No sé qué es lo que estará pasando en tu vida en estos momentos, pero... me alegro de que no hayas perdido la sonrisa...- Megumi no supo que responder, volvió a sentir como su cara se sonrojaba y la pelea que tuvieron en el almacén hizo acto de presencia de nuevo en su cabeza.

No tardaron en llegar al hotel, ya era muy tarde y se veía poca gente. Entraron a la recepción y se encontraron con un pelirrojo sentado en uno de los sillones junto a Kaoru, ambos tenían una lata de té en sus manos.

- Por fin llegáis ¿Dónde os habíais metido?- Preguntó Kenshin al verlos aparecer.

- Tenía pensando llevaros a todos a cenar a mi casa, pero como desaparecisteis solo he invitado a la Kitsune- dijo mientras la señalaba- Bueno, yo voy a dormir estoy muy cansado- y acto seguido se adentró en un pasillo directo a su cuarto, Megumi esperó el tiempo suficiente para no ir junto al castaño.

- Yo también voy a dormir- y la pelinegra también desapareció por el pasillo.

- ¿Lo ves?- dijo Kenshin a Kaoru mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Avance**_

_**Capítulo 8 de Zambullidas y Peces de colores**_

_- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Gritó Megumi al sentir el mojado y refrescante cuerpo de Sanosuke._

…_.._

_- Mis padres… murieron hace cuatro años en un accidente de tráfico…_


	8. Capítulo 8: de Zambullidas y Peces

_**NA.**__ ¡Aquí tenéis el octavo capítulo del fic! Solamente decir que este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, pero cuando publique el que más me gustó escribir ya os avisaré ;)_

_¡Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Capítulo 8**

**De zambullidas y peces de colores**

Al día siguiente el grupo se despertó con muchos ánimos, estaban en el restaurante del hotel desayunado y Sanosuke comía muy rápido.

- Parece que ha pasado un siglo desde que no comía tan bien- decía feliz y con la boca medio llena, a Megumi, unos sitios a su derecha, le temblaba la ceja- la comida de mi tierra es mucho mejor que todo lo pre-cocinado de Tokio.

- Si tuvieses algo más de dinero podrías probar la buena comida de Tokio- Contestó Aoshi mientras bebía de su sopa de miso- Esto es un desayuno normal y corriente- terminó, el castaño dejó de comer.

- Siento no tener el mismo bolsillo que tú- contestó molesto. Kenshin rio.

- La verdad es que yo también llevaba tiempo sin comer tan bien- el grupo entero lo miró, el pelirrojo podría comer caviar a cucharadas si le hiciera un poco la pelota a su padre

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Kaoru emocionada a Sanosuke que había vuelto a su cuenco de arroz.

- Si no nos dejáis solos otra vez os llevaré a la piscina- dijo para volver con su arroz. Entonces ahora la que captaba toda la atención era Megumi que empezaba a gruñir, ninguno del grupo sabía que pasó aquella noche tras perderse, solo podían notar que había algo diferente entre esos dos.

- Llevas toda la mañana hablando con la boca llena ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cerdo?- La paciencia de la pelinegra llegó a su límite y sus amigos suspiraron, quizás no todo fuera tan diferente…

Tras otra de las típicas peleas entre Sanosuke y Megumi los amigos fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse y quedaron en la recepción para ir a la ciudad. Los primeros en llegar fueron los chicos, Sanosuke llevaba un bañador hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca en la que podía leerse "Nagano university" en letras rojas, jugaba con las llaves del coche de su abuelo y con las gafas de sol, Aoshi y Kenshin descansaban en los sillones.

- No se puede confiar nunca en las chicas- decía el pelirrojo mientras se hundía en el sillón, el también llevaba puesto el bañador y una camisa de manga corta.

- Hay que dejarles siempre un tiempo de cortesía- contestó Aoshi que había vuelto a sacar su libro. Justo en ese momento las chicas aparecieron por el pasillo. Misao iba haciendo reverencias mientras caminaban.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho!- dijo cuándo se acercó al grupo de los chicos- Es que Kaoru no se decidía con el bikini- la aludida enrojeció al instante.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Y quién era la que estaba enfrente del espejo con fantasías sobre…- Kaoru no pudo terminar porque la ojiverde le tapó la boca fuertemente.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya- Megumi andaba justo detrás de las dos jóvenes que seguían pelando mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol y se colgaba un gran bolso de paja en el hombro. En Su cabeza llevaba un sombrero. Sanosuke aguantó una carcajada al verla- ¿Y tú por qué te ríes?

- Nada, nada- dijo mientras se levantaba- Ahora sí que no puedes negar que eres una turista selecta de Tokio- y a continuación salió del hotel- Te recuerdo que solo vamos a una piscina pública normal y corriente.

- Siento mucho no tener ropa que esté acorde con las circunstancias- respondió enfadada y colocándose junto al coche de Aoshi, no pensaba volver a montarse con el Tori-atama.

- ¿Os importaría si trajera a algunas personas más?- Preguntó Sanosuke cuando todo el grupo se reunió alrededor de los dos coches.

- En absoluto- contestó Kenshin con una sonrisa. El castaño se la devolvió.

0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Apartarse que allá voy!- Gritó un animado Yahiko mientras se tiraba en bomba a la enorme piscina.

- Eh tú lleva más cuidado- le respondió Kaoru a la cual casi aplasta.

- Lo siento mucho, si no ocuparas toda la piscina no pasarían estas cosas- dijo mientras nadaba tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho mocoso?- La kendoka apretaba mucho su puño, mientras Misao intentaba calmarla un poco.

- Pues eso, que sois unas osas que ocupáis toda la piscina- el hermano de Sanosuke les hizo una mueca y nadó rápidamente.

- Tú lo sujetas y yo le pego- esta vez habló Misao que junto a Kaoru nadaron tras el chico.

- Tu hermano ha crecido mucho- comentó Kenshin que estaba en un lateral de la piscina con Sanosuke y sus dos hermanas pequeñas que llevaban flotadores y jugaban animadamente.

- Si… cada día estoy más orgulloso de él- dijo riéndose al ver que sus dos amigas no podían nadar tan rápido como su hermano.

- ¡Ken!- exclamó Ayame mientras se le lanzaba al cuello- ¡Tú serás mi novio!- el pelirrojo rio ante el comentario de la niña mientras respondía a su abrazo.

- Claro Ayame, cuando seas un poco más grande.

- ¿Y yo?- Suzume hablaba entre pucheros al ver que su hermana mayor había acaparado la atención de Kenshin. Sanosuke rio.

- Mira allí tienes un apuesto chico- dijo señalando a Aoshi que se encontraba en una silla leyendo bajo un parasol- ve e invítalo a bañarse con nosotros- los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y con la ayuda de su hermano mayor salió de la piscina- ¡Eh chicas! Creo que tenéis competencia- Kaoru y Misao dejaron de perseguir a Yahiko, que no paraba de reír, y miraron hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. Kenshin y Aoshi estaban con las dos hermanas pequeñas de Sanosuke.

- ¿Pero tú eres tonto?- la rabia cambió de dirección y esta vez fueron a por un Sanosuke que empezó a reír escandalosamente. Pero había alguien que no estaba del todo integrada. Megumi está acostada en una de las tumbonas tomando el sol sin apartar su mirada de la piscina. El Tori-atama había sido capturado por las dos chicas que intentaban meterlo debajo del agua, pero como era de suponer, este pudo con ellas y las lanzó lejos de él haciendo salpicar el agua.

- Terminarán llamándoles la atención- susurró mientras se colocaba bien las gafas de sol y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de los rayos de sol en su piel. Pero de repente dejó de sentirlos y pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre ella- ¿Pero qué?- dijo al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un sonriente Sanosuke que la miraba divertido y totalmente empapado.

- Kitsune, eres la única que está aquí aburrida. Deja de parecer una chica estirada de ciudad y ven a divertirte con nosotros- acto seguido la tomó, pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus piernas.

- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Gritó Megumi al sentir el mojado y refrescante cuerpo de Sanosuke- Maldito gorila ¡Suéltame!- decía mientras se removía intentando zafarse del agarre del castaño. Este empezó a reír escandalosamente.

- ¡Vamos al agua Kitsune!- y tomando carrerilla se tiró a la piscina con ella en brazos. El agua de la piscina se movía muy rápido mientras todos a su alrededor reían, al poco tiempo una mojada Megumi surgió del agua aún con las gafas de sol puestas y su preciado sombrero flotaba a su lado totalmente empapado.

- ¡Estúpido Tori-atama! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- gritó, y el castaño al ver que esta se dirigía hacia él con malas intenciones le agarró los brazos evitando que se acercara más. Megumi comenzó a dar patadas, con tal acierto, que le dio donde más le duele a un chico. El rostro de Sanosuke palideció. Esta vez la que reía era la pelinegra, mientras veía como el karateka se hundía en el agua dejando una serie de burbujas sobre la superficie.

- Vaya Meg, ya sabemos con quien no tenemos que meternos- comentó un divertido Kenshin que también reía.

- ¡Sano una chica puede contigo!- gritó Yahiko al ver como su hermano volvía a la superficie aún con cara de sufrimiento.

- Tu callado enano- dijo mientras salía dolorido de la piscina. El grupo no puedo evitar reír.

- Sanosuke, no puedes hacerle eso a una chica y pensar que no puedes pagar las consecuencias- esta vez habló Kaoru que intentaba aguantar las carcajadas. El castaño soltó un bufido y se dirigió al bar para pedirse un refresco.

La mañana pasó de una manera agradable, tras el "accidente" Megumi se quedó en el agua jugando con Ayame y Suzume, que al verla fueron directas a ella. Kenshin ya había salido del agua y tomaba un refresco a la sombra. Kaoru y Misao estaban en las tumbonas tomando el sol y Sanosuke estaba junto Aoshi en un rincón de la piscina, mucho más calmado y hablando sobre el trabajo.

- Me habría gustado que estuviese Sayo aquí, se habría divertido mucho- Dijo Sanosuke.

- ¿Tu compañera de trabajo?- le preguntó Aoshi, Megumi no pudo evitar prestar atención a la conversación de los dos chicos.

- Ahora mismo estará aguantando a un sudado señor Takada mandándole trabajo "Coloca esos libros bien", "tienes que reponer revistas" "Ese estante está lleno de polvo"- decía el castaño mientras imitaba la voz de su jefe y reía.

- Y esa tal Sayo… ¿Es amiga tuya?- cuestionó desinteresadamente, Sano no tardó en contestar.

- ¡Pues claro! Es una persona muy agradable- dijo con naturalidad y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Umm…- Aoshi salió de la piscina, el castaño lo miraba extrañado, no supo por qué le había preguntado aquello, entonces se dio cuenta de que Megumi lo observaba disimuladamente desde donde se encontraba.

Cuando cayó la tarde todos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al hotel. Sano llevó a sus hermanos y el coche de su abuelo a su casa, por lo que luego tuvieron que apretarse en el coche de Aoshi, donde los dos cabezas de chorlito (como los había bautizado Kaoru) volvieron a pelearse.

Todos llegaron al hotel cansados, hambrientos y con ganas de meterse en las aguas termales. La cena pasó sin accidentes, pues todos estaban tan cansados que se dedicaron a comer, Misao se había quemado a causa del sol y Sanosuke se reía mientras la veía comer muy cuidadosamente para que el yukata que llevaba puesto no le rozase mucho. Su hermana Megumi le miraba las quemaduras y hablaba de ir a una farmacia para comprarle una crema al día siguiente. La ojiverde se sonrojaba al sentir que era el centro de atención por aquella tontería, aunque su cara estaba tan roja a causa del sol que no se le notaba en absoluto, Kaoru a su lado le apretaba el brazo enrojecido y reía al ver las reacciones de su mejor amiga.

Tras la cena se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Sanosuke había pactado con Megumi que dejaría que ella usara antes las aguas termales y que él no podía acercase a menos de cuatro metros de la puertas que conectaban con el patio, el castaño aburrido accedió y cuando entró en su habitación se acostó en el futón cansado, cruzó los brazos tras su cuello y esperó paciente a que llegara su turno para darse un baño, sin poder evitarlo el sueño y el cansancio aparecieron y sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco. Cuando de repente un grito alertó al castaño, saltó del suelo poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo hacia fuera. En el mismo instante en el que corrió la puerta que daba al patio se arrepintió, Megumi había salido del baño e iba ataviada solamente con una toalla dejando mucha piel a la vista, Sanosuke enrojeció, entonces se fijó en el motivo que había hecho gritar a Megumi y vio a un mono dentro del agua.

- ¿Qué hace un mono ahí?- Pregunto medio enfadada, medio asustada. Sanosuke a pesar del shock en el que se encontraba rio.

- Tranquila Kitsune, es normal que aparezcan por aquí. Son un reclamo turístico- contestó mientras se acercaba, pero un barreño de madera se estampó directamente contra su cara- ¿Qué demonios haces?- contestó al recibir el golpe.

- ¡No te acerques pervertido!- Gritó Megumi mientras tomaba su yukata e intentaba taparse lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Entonces como pretendes que saque al mono de ahí?- dijo mientras paraba su marcha con las manos en alto, la pelinegra vaciló.

- ¡Date la vuelta!- le ordenó, Sanosuke resoplando obedeció- Ni se te ocurra mirar- dijo mientras se colocaba su yukata bien.

- Tranquila Kitsune… desde aquí tengo unas vistas estupendas de un precioso árbol- otro barreño de madera voló en dirección al Tori-atama que lo atrapó en el aire. La pelinegra bufó con los brazos cruzados, ya estaba totalmente vestida. El simio al verlos comenzó a gritar. Sanosuke se acercó lentamente para espantarlo y este salió del agua al ver como se acercaba- Problema resuelto- dijo con su ya conocida sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- Estúpido- fue lo que dijo Megumi antes de dirigirse a su habitación, cerrar las puertas y apagar las luces, Sano no quitó su sonrisa.

- Supongo que es mi turno- susurró mientras se quitaba el yukata y se metía en el agua.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días siguientes fueron pasando muy rápido, volvieron a ir la piscina, se bañaron en aguas termales, dedicaron un día a hacer senderismo por la montaña. Sanosuke y Megumi seguían con su acuerdo para compartir las aguas termales de su habitación y tras aquel pequeño incidente la pelinegra usaba bikini para bañarse.

El 6 de agosto el grupo decidió ir a ver los fuegos artificiales para celebrar el 21 cumpleaños de Sanosuke, las calles de la ciudad se llenaron de luces y color cuando caía la noche, montones de puestos de comida y juegos se encontraban en uno de los templos más transcurridos de la ciudad y el grupo de amigos junto con la familia de Sanosuke paseaban por las calles vestidos con yukatas. Megumi usaba uno de color morado con flores rosas que adornaban la parte de abajo de su vestimenta, llevaba el pelo recogido mostrando su cuello, Misao, que ya se había recuperado de sus quemaduras, usaba uno de color azul y no se había deshecho de su trenza, caminaba junto a un Aoshi que vestía una hakana blanca y un gi azul marino, la chica estaba emocionada y quería participar en todos los juegos que habían, Kaoru llevaba su yukata de color rojo adornado con flores blancas y caminaba peleándose con el hermano menor de Sanosuke sobre cuál era la técnica de kendo más efectiva. Kenshin iba tras ellos riéndose, también vestía la ropa tradicional, con la hakana marrón y el gi azul, llevaba de la mano a Ayame que caminaba contenta junto a él con un yukata de color rosa. Sanosuke iba vestido normal, con unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y una camisa blanca de manga corta con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, se había comprado una máscara de zorro para hacer rabiar a Megumi y ahora la llevaba a una lado de su cabeza, sobre sus hombros estaba una emocionada Suzume.

- ¡Vamos a capturar peces!- Dijo la pequeña mientras movía sus piernas y señalaba uno de los puestos que había a la izquierda.

- Está bien, te voy a demostrar quién es el mejor de Nagano en este juego- Contestó Sanosuke mientras bajaba a su hermana de sus hombros y sacaba músculo.

- Vaya un fanfarrón, seguro que rompes tres papeles antes de capturar uno- Le retó Megumi mientras reía arrogantemente con una mano en su boca.

- ¡Te voy a demostrar lo equivocada que estás Kitsune! Cuando era pequeño me llamaban el as de la pesca- Respondió Sano mientras pagaba al señor que tenía el puesto, Suzume lo animaba emocionada, el castaño se agachó y concentrado miró los peces.

- No tendrás ni una oportunidad- dijo Megumi mientras se agachaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué apostamos? ¿Te pondrías una máscara como la mía si gano?- la retó el castaño.

- Está bien, pero si no lo consigues deberás de hacer un striptease en la fuente de la plaza- Sano sonrió y apretó fuertemente la mano de la morena.

Al rato Megumi caminaba con el entrecejo fruncido y una bolsa con un pez de colores en la mano, a un lado de su cabeza llevaba una máscara como la de Sanosuke. Este caminaba feliz con otro pez de colores y de la mano de su hermana pequeña, que también se había comprado una máscara, miraba emocionada una bolsa donde un pez naranja nadaba de un lado a otro.

- Tres de tres- Dijo el castaño contento- Debes de hacerme caso de vez en cuando.

- Deja el tema ya, ¿Vas a estar toda la noche recordándolo?

- Soy el as de la pesca- Gritó haciendo reír a su hermana pequeña- Nadie puede conmigo- y se colocó la máscara en la cara, para seguidamente darse golpes contra el pecho a lo Tarzán, su hermana pequeña no paraba de reír, Megumi miró hacia otro lado avergonzada y evitando sonreír ante el gracioso comportamiento de Sanosuke.

Entonces se reunieron con el grupo mientras las primeras explosiones se escuchaban llenando el cielo de colores, aquella era su última noche en Nagano y al final las vacaciones no habían estado tan mal, se habían divertido como nunca y podía decir que Sanosuke estaba muy satisfecho de que Megumi volviera a la normalidad, la miraba mientras ella observaba emocionada el cielo, no sabía el motivo por el que tenía que trabajar en aquel restaurante, ni por qué había estado tan apagada los últimos dos meses, pero ya daba igual entonces sonrió.

Megumi se sintió observada y miró al castaño que la miraba con una dulce sonrisa ¿Y ahora por qué la miraba así? La futura doctora estaba hecha un lío y aquellas vacaciones solo habían servido para crearle más incertidumbre, quería preguntarle tantas cosas... pero no podía, pues ella se negó a hablar cuando en el almacén le preguntó por sus problemas. La pelinegra dejó de mirarlo para dirigir su vista al cielo.

Cuando acabaron los fuegos artificiales acompañaron a los hermanos de Sanosuke hasta su casa y tomaron el coche para volver al hotel, ya era su última noche y tenían que aprovecharla.

- Voy a darme un último baño en las aguas termales- Decía Kaoru mientras se dirigía a su habitación con Misao a su lado.

- ¡Yo también! ¡Las aguas termales de Nagano son las mejores del mundo!

Sanosuke caminaba en silencio, esta noche le dejaría a Megumi el placer de bañarse, entró en su cuarto y se cambió poniéndose el yukata que le dejaban en el hotel. Se asomó al patio de afuera y se sorprendió de que no hubiese nadie, entonces se sentó a tomar el fresco en la madera que daba al exterior. Hacía una noche estupenda, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la habitación de al lado que seguía con las luces encendidas. Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Megumi vestida exactamente igual a él.

- ¿No vas a bañarte?- Preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el castaño.

- Pensaba que ibas a hacerlo tú- le respondió mientras miraba al cielo. Megumi se quedó a su lado con los labios fruncidos, no sabía por qué no podía aguantar más tiempo callada.

- Tienes una familia maravillosa- dijo al fin, mientras se sentaba a su lado, Sanosuke sonrió.

- Son los mejores… me alegro de haberlos visto aunque solo sea por unos días- el castaño hablaba tranquilo.

- Yo…- algo impidió a Megumi hablar. El chico no apartó su vista al cielo mientras sonreía al acordarse de lo bien que se lo había pasado durante esa última semana.

- Tú también tienes una hermana increíble- le dijo- eres su hermana mayor, así que tienes que cuidar de ella. Cuando volvamos a Tokio… espero verte igual a como te he visto aquí, aunque seas una Kitsune amargada- Megumi estuvo a punto de contestar malamente, pero se aguantó.

- Misao es una chica increíble, aunque yo sea su hermana mayor… muchas veces necesito que ella cuide de mí…- aquello llamó la atención de Sanosuke que la miro a los ojos, la pelinegra hablaba con un tono de voz muy bajo y cambiado- Ella es mucho más valiente que yo y eso me pasa factura con mi padre… supongo que es por eso que tengo este carácter- una fina y triste sonrisa apareció en su cara, el castaño suspiró y volvió a dirigir su vista al cielo.

- No sé si esto te servirá de consuelo, pero puede que yo en otro tiempo me hubiese parecido mucho a ti- Empezó a decir- Mis padres… murieron hace cuatro años en un accidente de tráfico. Yo solo tenía diecisiete años y volvía de clase cuando me enteré, estaba preparando los exámenes finales de acceso a la universidad. He ahí porque he tardado tanto tiempo en llegar a Tokio- aclaró- Mi abuelo estuvo destrozado durante semanas y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, al principio no quise creer que ya no estuvieran, después me llené de rabia que tenía que soltar por alguna parte y finalmente observé a mis hermanos pequeños- el castaño apretaba sus manos sin darse cuenta, Megumi escuchaba atenta la historia- Entonces me di cuenta que entre mi abuelo y yo teníamos que criar a tres niños pequeños, aunque Yahiko ya era mayor le costaba mucho levantarse por las mañanas para ir al colegio y sus profesores no paraban de llamar a casa. Ayame tenía tres años y estaba empezando el parvulario y no se creía que nuestros padres ya no estuvieran- la mirada de Sano se volvió triste- tenía una muñeca a la que llamaba mamá… y cada vez que la escuchaba jugar el mundo se me caía encima, y Suzume… bueno ella era muy pequeña, así que es como si yo fuera su padre- Megumi seguía mirándolo, el castaño por fin la miró a los ojos- No pienses que te cuento todo esto para sacarte información sobre tu situación- se rascó la cabeza bajando su mirada- solamente me apetecía contártelo.

- Yo… no sé qué decir…- y era verdad la pelinegra estaba sin palabras.

- No hace falta que digas nada- respondió Sanosuke suspirando. Estuvieron un rato sentados mirando el cielo en silencio, Megumi pudo notar la triste expresión en la cara del castaño y se sintió muy mal, en comparación, ella no tenía grandes problemas.

- Por cierto, creo que hoy no te lo he dicho en todo el día… Feliz cumpleaños Sanosuke- susurró la chica sin dejar de mirar al cielo, en las montañas de Nagano se veían las estrellas claramente y en el cielo se dibujaba un hermoso mosaico de constelaciones. El castaño la miró sonriendo.

- ¡Vaya! Gracias Kitsune- contestó divertido, aunque enseguida se puso serio otra vez- Hoy me he lo he pasado realmente bien, gracias- Tras eso estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin decirse nada, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sanosuke sintió una paz a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

- Bueno, voy a acostarme, mañana tenemos que madrugar- dijo Megumi finalmente rompiendo el silencio, se puso en pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Observó como Sanosuke también se ponía en pie.

- Eh Kitsune- Megumi se dio la vuelta y lo siguiente que vio fue como el castaño se acercaba a ella muy rápidamente y la besaba, al igual que la última vez se quedó paralizada ante el gesto del chico. Pero aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con el último que se dieron, Sanosuke la besaba dulcemente como si tuviera miedo de romperla y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la joven, esta no hizo otra cosa que dejarse llevar, aquel beso la hacía sentirse bien y la satisfacía enormemente tras los últimos días tan extraños que habían pasado juntos, el castaño profundizó el beso mientras la apoyaba en la pared de madera, Megumi colocó sus manos en su nuca y comenzó a removerle el pelo. Cuando no les quedó aire se separaron para respirar, pero no cambiaron de posición ni abrieron sus ojos y sus frentes seguían unidas.

- Estúpido Tori-atama- susurró antes de que Sano volviese a capturar sus labios, pero de repente un ruido los separó de golpe. El primate del otro día estaba otra vez metido en las aguas termales y chillaba con un cubo de madera en su mano.

- ¡Maldito mono!- Sanosuke corrió hacia donde se encontraba el animal que seguía haciendo ruidos graciosos, el karateka corrió a por él, pero el animal fue mucho más rápido y salió del agua para agarrarse a la rama de un árbol y subirse a él, el castaño tuvo tanta mala suerte que se resbaló y cayó en el agua. Megumi se acercó aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras Sanosuke surgía del agua totalmente empapado.

- Sucio marsupial ¡Me las vas a pagar!- decía mientras alzaba su brazo hacia el simio que ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad. Megumi se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir, este la aceptó. Saliendo totalmente mojado, la pelinegra volvió a reír, Sano frunció el ceño.

- Creo que deberías cambiarte- dijo aguantando la risa.

- ¿Verdad?- El castaño se dirigió a su habitación pero justo antes de entrar se dio la vuelta- ¿Vas a dormir?- Megumi simplemente asintió, entonces Sanosuke le dio un tosco beso en los labios mojándole la cara a ella también. Megumi volvió a sorprenderse- Hasta mañana- y el castaño entró a su habitación cerrando las puertas.

La futura doctora estaba paralizada frente la puerta de Sanosuke ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué sentía aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué tenía unas ganas enormes de entrar a aquel cuarto? Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a sus labios… aunque la pregunta que más la atormentaba en esos momentos era… ¿Qué va a pasar mañana?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Avance**

**Capítulo 9**

**De lluvia y revelaciones**

_¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Megumi al verlo totalmente mojado sobre su moto._

_Me gusta sentir la lluvia ¿Algún problema?- respondió, realmente estaba enfadado con ella y… dolido._

….


	9. Capítulo 9: De Lluvia y Revelaciones

_**NA**__. Aquí os dejo la ración semanal de __**Como buenos vecinos**__. Espero que os guste el capítulo ;)_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Capítulo 9**

**De Lluvia y Revelaciones**

La vuelta a Tokio llenó de pena al grupo, iban en el coche callados mientras veían alejarse las montañas que rodeaban la prefectura de Nagano, pensado en que quizás hubiesen sido unas de las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. Aoshi conducía en silencio, mientras Kenshin y Kaoru comentaban sobre sus prácticas en el dojo para después de vacaciones de verano, Misao se había quedado dormida apoyada en el cristal y Megumi, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, no quitaba la vista del motorista que tenían delante. En su cabeza había una batalla en relación al chico de Nagano, por un lado la mala suerte que tuvieron al conocerse, todas las peleas, los besos y la historia tan difícil que había vivido Sanosuke. Aquellas vacaciones habían cambiado sus puntos de vista sobre muchas cosas, pero el sentimiento que más peso tenía dentro de ella en ese momento era el miedo. Miedo a ser traicionada, miedo a ser utilizada, miedo a mostrarse débil… sin darse cuenta suspiró. Al día siguiente tenía que volver a su vida en Tokio, con el restaurante, la universidad, su casa, su padre… No todo era tan sencillo como parecía y su orgullo no le permitía ceder ni un solo centímetro.

Llegaron a la ciudad a las doce de la mañana, la primera parada fue la casa de Kaoru, que tras sacar su equipaje se despidió animadamente del grupo, Aoshi volvió a arrancar el motor y puso dirección a los apartamentos. Sanosuke aparcó la moto y dejó su equipaje en la puerta de su casa, bajó a ayudar a sacar las maletas del coche. Se fijó que Misao seguía durmiendo dentro del coche y con sus nudillos dio unos ligeros golpes al cristal, pero no funcionó. Sacó la pesada maleta de Megumi y le dio su macuto a Kenshin, Aoshi se apoyó en el maletero una vez lo hubo cerrado.

- Gracias por todo- le dijo a Kenshin.

- Gracias a ti por llevarnos y por tener tanta paciencia con nosotros- Aoshi sonrió.

- La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien- contestó- Será mejor que lleve a tu hermana a su casa- esta vez se dirigió a Megumi, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Podrás descansar un poco de ella, va totalmente dormida- le respondió mientras el moreno volvía a su coche y lo ponía en marcha.

- Nos vemos- Se despidió dejando al trío en la entrada del edificio de Kenshin

- ¡Voy a preparar té!- dijo Kenshin de repente mientras cogía sus pertenencias y se dirigía a su casa sonriente- Me temo que me espera unas semanas algo duras… Mañana tengo que partir a Kioto- Sus dos amigos lo miraron interrogantes- Mi padre se ha empeñado a que le eche una mano con la gestión de sus hoteles allí, estamos en temporada alta y no dan abasto- contó- Eso es lo que me pidió a cambio de una semana de vacaciones- Y con la sonrisa aún más amplia se dirigió a su casa.

Sanosuke estaba plantado al lado de Megumi y cuando se quedaron solos no supo que decir, había pasado toda la noche sin dormir dando vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que tenía que hacer ahora, y aún no tenía ni idea de cuál sería el próximo paso. Entonces escuchó como el ruido de una maleta de carro se alejaba de él, la pelinegra había comenzado a andar hacia su portal. No supo cómo actuar ni que decir, lo único que le salió fue decir:

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Megumi se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo- y con las mismas se internó en su portal, el castaño se quedó paralizado durante un momento, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspirando se dirigió a su casa. Una vez entró sintió una sensación extraña, hacía una semana no se encontraba con esos ánimos y empezaba a aborrecer Tokio, pero ahora… Sacó todo su equipaje y miró su frigorífico que estaba totalmente vacío, excepto por una botella de té frío que estaba a medio. Se sirvió un vaso y se encendió la tele. Se fijó en su ventana y en las blancas cortinas que ocultaban la habitación de Megumi. Solo pensó que él no quería volver a la situación de antes de las vacaciones.

Kenshin subió al poco tiempo para invitarlo a cenar a su casa, este aceptó encantado pues había vuelto a quedarse sin comida. Cenaron los dos juntos mientras por la televisión echaban un programa de humor con el que Kenshin no podía parar de reír, pero en cambio Sanosuke estaba ausente mientras se comía un trozo de sandía, el pelirrojo no tardó en darse cuenta, pero prefirió no decir nada. Al día siguiente se iría a Kioto y tampoco quería hacer hablar a su amigo si no quería.

A la mañana siguiente Kenshin se fue muy temprano y Sanosuke seguía con la incertidumbre sobre su cuerpo, pues la Kitsune no daba señales de vida… de nuevo. Pasaron dos días, en los que recibió una agradable visita de Aoshi y otro día que lo llamaron sus compañeros de clase para tomarse unas cervezas. Pero Megumi no había movido las cortinas de su cuarto en ningún momento y esto estaba poniendo muy nervioso a un Sanosuke que no entendía nada, vale que lo único que hicieron fuera besarse… pero esperaba que después de aquello pasara algo más. No fue como la vez que la acorraló en el almacén, le había hablado sobre sus sentimientos y sobre su familia, cosa que solo había hecho con Kenshin. Estuvo un rato con la frente apoyada en el cristal de su ventana con el móvil en la mano, en la pantalla podía leerse Kitsune y el dedo del castaño estuvo a punto de apretar el botón de llamada, pero no pudo. Resignado salió de su casa, no podía estar allí sin pensar en aquella maldita mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco ¿Por qué actuaba así? No lo sabía… y él aún no podía definir qué era lo que sentía, algunas veces tenía ganas de encerrarla en algún lugar y tirar la llave al río, pero otras… gruñendo se metió un palillo a la boca y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, el cielo estaba grisáceo y se había levantado viento indicando que una tormenta de verano se acercaba, le dio igual y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora que había al otro lado de la calle, metió sus manos en los bolsillos buscando dinero, pero se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la cartera en el apartamento.

- Joder- susurró mientras volvía, pero entonces su cara palideció, seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y no encontraba las llaves de su casa, tragó saliva para comprobar, que realmente se las había dejado dentro, se quedó enfrente de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero le fue imposible y entonces se acordó que el único que tenía la llave de su casa era Kenshin, que ahora se encontraba en Kioto trabajando- Mierda- Sanosuke dio un cabezazo contra la pared y bajó para sentarse en las escaleras, el tiempo cada vez iba a peor y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, buscó el número de Kenshin y lo llamó.

_- El número al que está llamando está apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor inténtelo más tarde- _Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la líneaSanosuke colgó y buscó el número de Aoshi, este si daba tono.

_- Hola…_

_- ¿_Aoshi? soy Sano, tengo un problema muy gordo- comenzó a decir muy rápido.

_- … soy Aoshi Shinomori, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, deje un mensaje si es urgente. Gracias_- El castaño desistió y guardó su móvil. El agua comenzaba a caer con mucha fuerza.

- Y todo por tu culpa…- Se había quedado sin dinero y sin llaves y sus amigos no daban señales de vida. Subió a la casa de Kenshin y registró cada rincón de la entraba en busca de una llave escondida, pero no tuvo suerte. Resignado volvió sobre sus pasos, entonces vio su moto aparcada fuera, el compartimiento que tenía para meter el casco tenía un fallo y podía abrirlo sin necesidad de llaves, quizás tuviese allí algo que le fuese de utilidad, salió a la intemperie donde no tardó en ser totalmente mojado por la lluvia, le dio igual. Con un poco de paciencia lo consiguió abrir, pero se cortó en la mano- Mierda- volvió a susurrar, e intentando cortar la hemorragia buscó dentro del compartimiento, pero tampoco tuvo suerte. Se apoyó en la moto lanzando un gran suspiro y con su mano derecha sangrando ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía que volver a intentar llamar a Aoshi. Se quedó un rato sin moverse sintiendo las gotas de lluvia en su piel y entonces algo llamó su atención, una joven pelinegra que iba bajo un gran paraguas negro caminaba en ese momento por su calle, al verlo se acercó hacia donde se encontraba él. El castaño no supo si fue buena o mala suerte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Megumi al verlo totalmente mojado sobre su moto.

- Me gusta sentir la lluvia ¿Algún problema?- respondió, realmente estaba enfadado con ella y… dolido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?- preguntó preocupada al verla sangrar, el castaño la escondió tras su espalda.

- Solo ha sido un rasguño- dijo, el agua seguía cayendo mojando cada vez más a Sanosuke. Megumi alzó una ceja.

- No me mientas ¿por qué estás aquí sin paraguas y sangrando?- el castaño suspiró, entonces una idea le rondó por la cabeza… quizás saltando por la ventana de la Kitsune llegaría a su apartamento.

- Me he dejado las llaves dentro- la pelinegra lo observó.

- Déjame ver eso- dijo sin darle importancia a lo último que le había dicho y miró la herida del Tori-atama- ¿Con qué te has cortado?- Sano habló resignado

- Intentando abrir el compartimiento de la moto, esa zona está oxidada…- Entonces Megumi lo miró como si le hubiese dicho que había intentado cortarse las venas. Lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él.

- Ven conmigo, debemos de desinfectar eso, cabeza de pollo ¿No sabes que el óxido es peligroso?- y llevándolo a rastras lo dirigió a su portal, introdujo sus llaves rápidamente y lo subió hasta su apartamento donde lo invitó a entrar.

- Si quieres puedes curármelo ¿pero podría comprobar una cosa?- Megumi, que había entrado hasta una habitación, volvió con un botiquín y con una toalla que le tiró a la cabeza.

- Primero voy a mirarte esa herida- Sanosuke resopló y se sentó en una de las sillas de su lujoso salón atento a todos los detalles, mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla, nada más esa habitación ya era más grande que su apartamento y los muebles parecían muy caros, una pecera de cristal con un pequeño pez naranja llamó su atención. Observó a Megumi que estaba concentrada sacando lo que necesitaba del botiquín y llenando de un líquido una gran gasa blanca, le tomó la mano sin mucha delicadeza.

- Auch- Se quejó el castaño, la pelinegra no lo miró a la cara y comenzó a limpiar la herida, así estuvieron un tiempo en total y absoluto silencio que solamente era roto por el ruido de la lluvia en los cristales de la elegante casa de la futura doctora. Sanosuke tenía un montón de cosas que decir, pero calló y se dedicó a observar como trabajaba la chica. Sus movimientos eran delicados y sentía el calor de su mano sobre la suya.

- Tienes suerte de que no sea profundo… no necesitas puntos- dijo mientras comenzaba a vendarle la mano cuidadosamente, el joven de Nagano no apartó su mirada de ella. Megumi se dio cuenta de esto y lo miró a los ojos, el castaño la miraba intensamente, pidiéndole explicaciones, la chica suspiró y soltó su mano- ¿Qué necesitabas comprobar?- se levantó de la silla y comenzó a ordenar el botiquín, Sano salió de su trance.

- Necesito ver si puedo saltar hasta mi piso desde tu ventana- dijo mientras volvía a secar su pelo con la toalla que le había dado, Megumi lo vio lógico.

- Sígueme- y lo guio hasta su habitación, el castaño se sintió extraño en ella, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde su ventana, a un lado se encontraba un gran armario de tres puertas, la cama estaba justo al lado de la ventana y el tocador, que ya le era conocido. La pelinegra corrió las cortinas blancas y abrió la ventana. La lluvia caía intensamente, Sanosuke se asomó y se sintió extraño al ver su apartamento desde aquella perspectiva, pero enseguida se desanimó al comprobar que los cristales estaban cerrados.

- Mierda- repitió, Megumi lo observaba a su lado.

- Creo que no vas a poder entrar desde aquí…- comentó, Sanosuke negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que si tiro algo consistente desde aquí podría romper los cristales- empezó a decir.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a romper los cristales? ¡Los vecinos pensaran que eres un ladrón estúpido Tori-atama!- Megumi se veía enfadada de nuevo.

- ¿Entonces vas a decir cómo voy a entrar a mi casa?- Preguntó encarándola.

- ¡Pues puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas la llave!- Sanosuke quedó paralizado y Megumi tardó en procesar lo que acababa de decir. Entonces justo en ese momento el móvil de Sano sonó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado entre los dos, Sanosuke carraspeó antes de contestar.

- ¿Sí?- respondió sin mucha gana.

_- Sano ¿Me habías llamado?_- La voz de su amigo pelirrojo hizo que el castaño sonriera enormemente.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Estaba intentando localizarte!- empezó a hablar muy contento- Es que tengo un problema muy serio- Megumi escuchaba atenta aquella conversación con los labios fruncidos, ¿Le estaba ofreciendo a Sanosuke que se quedara con ella en su casa?

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_- preguntó un preocupado Kenshin al otro lado de la línea.

- Pues… bueno… que he salido de casa y me he dejado las llaves dentro- dijo sonrojado, se pudo oír una carcajada al otro lado de la línea- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el castaño enfadado.

_- De nada… no te preocupes puedo enviarte una copia de la llave de mi casa por correo urgente, allí tengo la copia de tu apartamento_- aquellas palabras hicieron suspirar al castaño- _Pero llegará mañana ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?_- Ahí estaba la pregunta que Sanosuke quería evitar, e inconscientemente miró a Megumi

- Estoy en casa de la Kitsune… he intentado saltar por la ventana pero es imposible.

_- Está bien, entonces mandaré la llave a casa de Megumi_- dijo con una voz demasiado contenta para el gusto del castaño_- Mañana te llamaré para comprobar si te ha llegado_- y colgó. Sanosuke permaneció con el teléfono en la oreja un rato, la pelinegra suspiró a su lado.

- Ven conmigo- dijo mientras lo guiaba al cuarto de baño- Puedes darte un baño mientras te preparo el sofá. Voy a ver si hay algo de ropa de mi padre por ahí- y salió dejando al castaño solo en el gran cuarto de baño, estaba inundado por el olor de Megumi y por un momento le costó respirar ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Por lo menos tenía una oportunidad para hablar con la escurridiza Kitsune.

Entró en el agua caliente con cuidado de no mojar su mano vendada y estuvo así un buen rato, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y no había duda de que aquella era la mejor oportunidad para hablar con ella. Cuando observó que los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaban a arrugarse decidió salir de la bañera, tomó una toalla que le había dejado la pelinegra en la entrada junto con la ropa que le había prestado, unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta de publicidad de un medicamento. Se vistió rápidamente, tomó su ropa mojada y salió del baño. No sabía por qué actuaba de aquella manera tan cohibida, con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina donde una Megumi estaba de espaldas a él preparando algo de cenar, el castaño estuvo un rato observándola, se desenvolvía bien en la cocina y realizaba movimientos rápidos mientras partía la verdura o removía la sartén. Sano carraspeó para indicar que se encontraba allí, la chica se dio la vuelta y al verlo aguantó una carcajada, la ropa que le había dejado lo hacía ver como un corredor de maratón.

- ¿Dónde dejo esto?- Preguntó ignorando la expresión que puso la Kitsune al verlo y mostrándole su ropa mojada.

- Cuélgalo sobre alguna silla para que se seque, la tormenta sigue fuera así que no lo puedes tender en la terraza- dijo mientras volvía a concentrarse en la cena. Megumi inspiró profundamente cuando escuchó como Sanosuke salía de la cocina e intentó calmarse apoyada sobre la encimera. Aquello no podía ser bueno para su corazón y su cabeza seguía hecha un lío, una parte de ella quería lanzarse a los brazos de su estúpido vecino que había vuelto su mundo patas arriba, pero por otra lado… algo se lo impedía, la vida de Sanosuke era maravillosa, tenía una familia estupenda y unos amigos geniales. En cambio ella solo le acarrearía problemas, sobre todo con su padre, el cual no paraba de presentarles jóvenes de la alta clase social cada vez que accedía a ir a alguna de sus estúpidas fiestas. Suspiró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo intentando concentrarse en cortar lo mejor posible el pimiento.

- Ya está- Megumi casi se corta con el cuchillo del susto, dio la vuelta para volver a encontrarse con el castaño en la cocina- ¿Puedo ayudar con algo?- preguntó

- Eh…- la chica vaciló por un momento- no te preocupes siéntate a ver la televisión, mientras termino con esto.

- ¿Pongo la mesa? No puedo estar sentado viendo la televisión mientras tú estás haciendo cosas- empezó a decir mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y miraba hacia otro lado- ya que me has acogido es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- La pelinegra suspiró.

- En este cajón tienes lo necesario- dijo mientras se lo señalaba, estaba justo a su lado, Sanosuke se acercó y sacó las cosas, Megumi pudo sentir el olor masculino que desprendía a volver a tenerlo cerca y se alejó un poco instintivamente. El castaño salió de la cocina en silencio. Cualquier persona se sorprendería ante el comportamiento de esos dos que siempre estaban peleando, pero ahora el ambiente era extraño e incómodo.

Megumi terminó la cena y con la ayuda de su "invitado" la llevó a la mesa del comedor, donde cenaron en silencio, la pelinegra no podía soportar la presión que se estaba generando sobre ella y encendió la televisión alegando que quería ver el tiempo para el día siguiente, por lo menos el ruido del aparato no hacía tan incómoda la situación. Sanosuke por su parte estaba disfrutando de la comida, era la primera vez que probaba algo preparado por la Kitsune y la verdad fue que le sorprendió, pensaba que como buena hija de rico que era sería un desastre, pero estaba equivocado, entonces un pensamiento lo sorprendió de sobremanera "_No me importaría comer de esta comida durante el resto de mi vida"_. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado se atragantó con el arroz y comenzó a toser.

- ¿Lo ves? Eres un glotón, no comas tan deprisa- le dijo Megumi como si fuese un niño pequeño y le ofrecía un vaso de agua, este lo aceptó y bebió rápidamente y sin mirarla se concentró en su cena.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sanosuke insistió en lavar los platos y tras una pequeña pelea obligó a la pelinegra a meterse en el baño y dejárselo todo a él. Cuando disponía a fregar observó que esta disponía de lavavajillas, pero el castaño los lavó a mano para entretenerse más y ocupar su mente, estaba resignado pues aún no había encontrado el momento para hablar con ella y tampoco tenía muy seguro lo que debería preguntarle ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con tu padre? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué me devolviste el beso y ahora actúas así? Gruñó al verse con todos esos interrogantes en su cabeza mientras colocaba en un lado del fregadero el último vaso. Se secó las manos y se dirigió al comedor donde se hundió en el sofá de su vecina, esta le había preparado una almohada y un par de sábanas en un lado del gran sillón de piel. Estuvo viendo la televisión aburrido un rato y con el mando a distancia cambiaba los canales, entonces escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría, su cuerpo se tensó y vio como Megumi se asomó al salón, llevaba una bata de manga corta sobre su camisón.

- Yo voy a dormir ya…- le informó- Espero que estés cómodo en el sofá- y se dispuso a irse, Sanosuke se levantó.

- Espera- dijo, la pelinegra dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente- Esto… pues… gracias por dejar que me quede aquí- su tono de voz era muy bajo y se notaba que estaba luchando contra su orgullo, la chica sonrió- y gracias también por esto- Señaló su mano vendada.

- No ha sido nada, por muy Tori-atama que seas no puedo dejarte dormir a la intemperie con un corte sin curar en la mano- volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Sanosuke miraba como se alejaba y sintió que si no hacía algo se iría de verdad, no podía remediar querer saber más cosas sobre ella para ayudarla y protegerla, ¿por qué no podía ignorar todo lo que le pasaba a aquella mujer que lo volvía loco?

- ¡Megumi!- dijo muy serio y con un tono de voz mucho más alto, la aludida quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo al oír su nombre de los labios del castaño- No he terminado- se acercó a ella, esta seguía de espaldas- Supongo que me debes una explicación…- volvió a vacilar al ver que la chica no reaccionaba- ¿Por qué todo ha vuelto a ser así?- preguntó- Yo… pensaba que de alguna manera algo cambiaría… ¡Pero tampoco esperaba que actuaras de esta manera!- esperó paciente a que la aludida se diera la vuelta y lo encarara pero no fue así. Suspiró- Supongo que no se puede hablar contigo ¿verdad? La gran Megumi Saito no puede demostrar sus sentimientos a nadie porque no somos dignos ¿Verdad? ¿Pues sabes qué? Quizás me haya equivocado, perdona si te he hecho hacer algo que no quisieras y no te preocupes que mañana a primera hora saldré de aquí- Dijo muy enfadado mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía al salón.

- ¡Estúpido Tori-atama!- Sanosuke paró la marcha al escuchar esa conocida frase y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la pelinegra, se sorprendió al ver como caían lágrimas por su cara- ¿Tú piensas realmente que todo es así de sencillo? ¿Qué importa si te cuento como me siento, si no vas a poder hacer nada? ¿No ves que llevo años intentando deshacerme de las imposiciones de mi padre y aún no lo he conseguido? ¿Por qué has tenido que aparecer en mi vida intentando rescatarme?

- ¡Porque quizás si me cuentas qué son esas imposiciones si podría ayudarte, a lo mejor no con tu padre, pero si puedo rescatarte de ti misma!- Sanosuke la encaró- Creas una burbuja a tu alrededor a la que nadie puede acceder y te dedicas a echarle las culpas a tu padre, cuando la que tiene las riendas de tu vida eres tú- siguió sin bajar su tono de voz, Megumi lo miró sorprendida- Piensas que es un problema tuyo y que nadie tiene derecho a conocer su existencia ¿y sabes qué? Eso es de personas egoístas.

- ¿De verdad piensas que tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas? ¡Tú no tienes ni idea! ¿Apareces en mi vida para volverme loca y ahora me juzgas? ¡Mi padre he estado haciendo mi vida imposible desde que tengo uso de razón, eligiendo a mis amistades, mis estudios, incluso mis notas! ¡Haciéndome actuar de una manera deshonrosa por el simple hecho de conseguir más prestigio! ¿Acaso has sentido alguna vez en tu vida una presión así, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y ver como tu vida no va por el rumbo que querías para ella?- La pelinegra cada vez lloraba más mientras le contaba todo eso al castaño que la escuchaba mientras apretaba los puños, haciéndose daño en la herida de su mano derecha.

- ¡Tú por lo menos puedes pelearte con tu padre! ¡No me digas que no sé lo que es la impotencia!- gritó- ¡Y si quieres alejarte de él, hazlo! ¡Se valiente!

- ¿Para ti es muy fácil decirlo verdad? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme todas esas cosas? ¿Eh?- el castaño la miraba a los ojos muy seriamente.

- ¡Solamente soy el estúpido hombre que está enamorado de ti, maldita Kitsune!- Megumi quedó paralizada mientras sus lágrimas caían en silencio- ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?- Sano seguía enfadado y se iba acercando a ella lentamente, cuando estuvo cerca de ella miró hacia otro lado- Aunque sea un glotón, borracho, pueblerino y un soez no he podido evitarlo, así que si estas dispuesta a que te eche una mano… antes tienes que demostrarme lo valiente que eres- volvió a mirarla, dentro de la pelinegra había una gran lucha interna, acababa de escuchar la confesión de Sanosuke y ahora lo tenía justo enfrente pidiéndole que fuera valiente… sentía como sus lágrimas remitían poco a poco mientras los expresivos ojos de Sanosuke la miraban intensamente. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarles y los latidos de su corazón taponaban sus oídos ¿De verdad él podría ayudarla?

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil…- susurró al fin

- Lo sé- contestó el castaño acercándose lentamente.

- Y no es tan fácil…

- Eso también lo sé- repitió mientras iba acortando la distancia entre los dos, Megumi sentía como el chico pueblerino al que empapó accidentalmente hacía unos meses iba derribando el muro que tanto le había costado construir con cada centímetro que se acercaba hasta ella, no quería demostrarse débil, no podía, pero…

- Sanosuke…- fue lo último que pudo susurrar antes de que este atrapara sus labios. La barrera que había construido con tanto esfuerzo desapareció justo en ese instante, mientras respondía al beso del castaño intensamente y colocaba sus manos en su nuca, Sanosuke la tomó por la cintura sin dejar de besarla. Al igual que aquella noche en Nagano ambos jóvenes se besaban deseosos y se dieron cuenta de que era lo único que saciaba aquella ansiedad que se había instaurado en sus cuerpos desde que se conocieron.

Sanosuke acariciaba la cintura de la joven doctora y saboreaba sus labios como si se trataran del más exquisito de los manjares, casi sin darse cuenta las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes fueron en aumento. El castaño dejó sus labios para bajar por su suave cuello que le causaba tantas emociones diferentes, aspiraba su dulce aroma y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras grababa en su mente todas esas sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo, volvieron a besarse, caminaron a tientas por el pasillo y con su pie derecho Sano empujó la puerta de la habitación de Megumi y se adentraron en ella, cayeron en la cama sin romper el beso, con un rápido movimiento el castaño se deshizo de la fina bata de la chica y volvió a besar su cuello y su hombro, ahora al descubierto. Megumi recibía aquellas caricias mientras seguía con sus manos en el pelo de Sanosuke y lo acariciaba revolviéndolo, su pulso comenzó a aumentar y cada vez sentía como necesitaba más la cercanía del joven. Este por otro lado dejó su hombro volvió rápidamente a su boca, disfrutando de aquel sabor que lo volvía loco, de repente todo le estorbaba, colocó su mano en la pierna de la chica acariciando su suave piel y levantando poco a poco su camisón. La pelinegra por su parte, bajó sus manos por la ancha espalda del castaño y las introdujo bajo la camiseta que le acababa de prestar, este le ayudó a desprenderse de ella dejando su torso al aire. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos con el sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos de fondo, Sanosuke sonrió, pero no era la típica sonrisa arrogante a la que Megumi estaba más que acostumbrada, era una sonrisa sincera, algo se activó en el pecho de la pelinegra y con un rápido movimiento volvió a besar al chico que había dado un giro drástico a su vida. Siguieron regalándose caricias y deshaciéndose de la incómoda ropa que no le dejaban sentirse el uno al otro completamente, Sanosuke se sentó en la cama con Megumi sobre su regazo y estirando el cuello besaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, con su mano vendada acarició el abdomen, fue subiendo hasta su pecho y apartó el largo y sedoso pelo negro para besar la zona de su clavícula y volver a recostarla sobre la cama y colocarse de nuevo sobre ella, Megumi acariciaba su formado torso y su ancha espalda y besaba toda zona de piel que tenía a su alcance, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cada vez que una voz en su cabeza le decía que aquel era el Tori-atama estúpido y descarado que odiaba pero que al mismo tiempo quería con cada fibra de su cuerpo y se alegró de que para él también fuese así, con mucha delicadeza el castaño empezó a adentrarse en ella, las respiraciones de ambos aumentaron al momento de sentirse de aquella manera. Sanosuke fue acelerando el ritmo mientras sentía las uñas de Megumi en su espalda, ambos sentían como una oleada de escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos y ahogaban los gemidos en la boca del otro. Todo era perfecto, Sanosuke dio gracias a la lluvia, a sus llaves y al corte que se había hecho en la mano, mientras seguía sintiendo a Megumi de aquella manera tan especial y deseó que aquello fuese así para siempre. Ambos continuaron con aquella danza hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más, el castaño ocultó su cara en el cuello de la pelinegra mientras que esta agarró las sábanas fuertemente. Tras aquello ambos cayeron cansados, Sano la abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él, esta se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras que el sueño los envolvía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Avance**_

_**Capítulo 10 **_

_**De inventarios y confesiones**_

_- ¡Me gustas!- Sanosuke quedó paralizado ante la declaración._

_- Sayo… yo…_


	10. Cap 10: De inventarios y confesiones

_**NA.**__ Pues ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo del fic. Lo primero pediros perdón por el retraso, pero llevo unas semanas en las que no tengo ni un segundo para descansar y hasta hoy no he podido encontrar el hueco para subir el capítulo._

_Como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios y por pasar a leer esta humilde historia._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 10 **

**De inventarios y confesiones**

La luz que entraba por la ventana a la mañana siguiente indicaba claramente que la lluvia del día anterior había desaparecido, Sanosuke se quería revolver un poco en la cama, pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió sus ojos para comprobar que Megumi seguía en su regazo durmiendo profundamente, sonrió. Ver a la Kitsune entre sus brazos con aquella expresión de paz en su rostro era más de lo que podía desear, delicadamente acarició su largo y fino cabello que se esparcía por las blancas sábanas de la cama. Siguió su caricia hasta su mejilla, la chica comenzó a despertarse, Sanosuke esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y continuó con su caricia, bajando por el cuello, la pelinegra soltó un quejido y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa del castaño, no supo por qué, pero aquello la hizo sonrojarse.

- Megumi…- comenzó a decir Sanosuke, la aludida no lo dejó continuar pues lo beso ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Con el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre el castaño activaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Este recibió el beso encantado y lo devolvía con la misma intensidad, hasta que un ruido procedente del estómago del karateka los hizo separarse- … Creo que tengo hambre- susurró, Megumi le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla y lo apartó de ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Glotón…- dijo mientras se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero dos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron atrapándola por la cintura.

- No he dicho que sea de comida…- Susurró el castaño en su oído mientras sonreía.

La pareja pasó gran parte de la mañana sin salir de la gran cama de Megumi, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y desganadamente la pelinegra tuvo que abrir para encontrarse con el cartero que traía una carta urgente. La llave que le había enviado Kenshin se quedó sobre la mesa de la entrada de la casa de la pelinegra un rato más, hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora que era.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar- le dijo a un Sanosuke que estaba muy entretenido besando su cuello.

- No vayas hoy- susurró mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

- Tengo que ir…- dijo mientras se separaba delicadamente del castaño, este suspiró mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama y observaba como Megumi comenzaba a vestirse.

- Todavía no me has dicho por qué trabajas- comentó mientras la miraba peinarse. Esta se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y dibujó una triste sonrisa en su cara.

- Mi padre decidió no pasarme dinero, así que si quiero comer y mantener esta casa es lo que tengo que hacer- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba el pelo del chico.

- ¿A qué hora sales?

- A las diez- contestó rápidamente. Sano sonrió y se incorporó en la cama para volver a besarla.

- No cenes- le informó mientras él también comenzaba a cambiarse.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Megumi ambos tomaron caminos distintos, Sanosuke iba con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, con la llave que le había llegado aquella mañana abrió la casa de su amigo y vio la copia de las llaves de su casa en un cajón del mueble que se encontraba en el salón del pelirrojo. Cuando entró a su apartamento no pudo evitar mirar la ventana de enfrente y acordarse de todo lo ocurrido hacía menos de 24 horas. Silbando se preparó algo para almorzar y encendió la televisión. Al rato llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento, el castaño fue a abrir rápidamente para encontrarse con un Aoshi que señalaba su móvil mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del pasillo.

- Te he estado llamando todo el día y tienes el móvil apagado- dijo serio- ¿Para qué me llamaste ayer?- Sanosuke que seguía sorprendido por la visita de su amigo se fijó en su teléfono.

- Creo que se ha quedado sin batería- dijo mientras intentaba encenderlo en balde, a Aoshi se le remarcó la vena de la frente.

- Eso ya me lo imaginaba, estas sin batería desde anoche ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?- El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros e invitaba a entrar a su amigo a su casa- Ayer me llamó Kenshin para decirme que te habías quedado en la calle- empezó a decir mientras recibía un vaso de té del castaño y se sentaba en el suelo. Sanosuke se quedó paralizado.

- Si… bueno… me encontré con Megumi y pasé la noche en su casa- Aoshi dejó de beber para mirarlo sorprendido, Sanosuke se dio cuenta al instante- La Kitsune nada más llegar la llave me pegó una patada, según ella soy demasiado glotón- y rio nerviosamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Megumi por su nombre?- preguntó mientras daba un sorbo de su té y lo miraba interesado.

- Bueno… no sé, la llamo Kitsune para hacerla rabiar, ella no está aquí ahora ¿verdad?- el moreno no se creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que decía su amigo.

- Sanosuke… no sabes mentir- dijo simplemente, el castaño enrojeció al instante y se puso muy tenso- Pero ya sabes que a mí no me importa la vida privada de los demás- Sano suspiró aún con su cara teñida de rojo- Solo espero que no me des un susto como este.

- No te preocupes Aoshi, gracias por venir- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Hasta cuando estás de vacaciones?- preguntó cambiando de tema, el castaño se había metido una galleta para acompañar el té a la boca.

- El lunes- respondió aun masticando, Aoshi alzó una ceja ante la forma de hablar de su amigo.

- Espero que te siga yendo tan bien. He conseguido información de tu jefe el Señor Takada y al parecer le va bien, así que las perspectivas económicas de su empresa son muy buenas- Cuando hablaba de economía el moreno se ponía más serio de lo normal- Aunque sea un trabajo a medio tiempo, puedes aspirar a un aumento de sueldo- Sano sonrió.

- Trabajare duro- El moreno terminó su té y se puso en pie para irse.

- Gracias por el té- dijo mientras abría la puerta- Y dile a Megumi de mi parte que, ahora que sois tan cercanos, te enseñe a no hablar cuando tienes la boca llena- y con una sonrisa pícara que no pegaba nada con él, salió del apartamento dejando a un Sanosuke completamente rojo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megumi no dejaba de mirar el enorme reloj que había en una de las paredes del restaurante, aquella tarde el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y las manecillas se negaban a avanzar, tenía mucho trabajo, pues el verano hacía que la gente se refugiara en el restaurante huyendo del calor que caía sobre la ciudad. Llenaba su cabeza de los pedidos que le hacía la gente intentado concentrarse en el trabajo, pero cuando no lo hacía no podía evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sonrojarse hasta los extremos. Sanosuke había conseguido despertar en ella algo que creía inexistente, a pesar de sus constantes peleas y de sus innumerables diferencias no podía negar que estaba totalmente pérdida por él.

Por fin cuando alzó la vista el reloj marcaba las diez en punto, y sintiéndose como una adolescente antes de su primera cita, se dirigió al almacén para quitarse el uniforme, _"cualquiera que te viera pensaría que eres tonta"_ pensó mientras arreglaba su pelo mirándose en un pequeño espejo que había en la puerta de su casillero, _"supongo que sí"_ volvió a pensar con una sonrisa y tomando su bolso se despidió de sus compañeros. Cuando salió a la calle se desilusionó un poco pues no veía a Sanosuke por ningún lado. Así que se sentó en uno de los escalones de la puerta del restaurante, iba a sacar su móvil pero un fuerte sonido la alertó, una vieja Honda muy bien conservada se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, su piloto le ofreció un casco.

- ¿Alguna vez has montado en moto Kitsune?- preguntó Sanosuke con su sonrisa arrogante mientras levantaba la visera que ocultaba su rostro.

- ¿Piensas en realidad que voy a montar ahí contigo?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Tienes dos opciones, o quedarte tirada o venir conmigo- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el manillar y se quitaba el casco.

- Las dos son demasiado malas, pero prefiero ir en tren que montar en la moto de un Tori-atama imprudente y temerario- la pelinegra llevaba entre sus manos el casco que le había dado el castaño.

- Pues entonces no me queda otra que forzarte- y bajando de la moto fue a por la chica, pero en vez de obligarla a subir a la moto la besó, Megumi lo recibió con gusto y respondió de buena gana- No podía aguantar más tiempo sin verte- susurró cuando terminó el beso.

- Vaya ¿ahora no puedes vivir sin mí?- dijo divertida, Sanosuke se montó en la moto y la invitó a hacer lo mismo. Megumi se colocó el casco y montó justo detrás, no lo quiso admitir, pero sí que era la primera vez que montaba en una.

El castaño arrancó y giró el manillar acelerando la moto, la pelinegra se agarró a su cintura fuertemente al sentir la velocidad. A pesar de tener cuarenta años aquella moto corría. Se alejaron de la zona donde se encontraba el restaurante donde trabajaba Megumi y pasaron por una de las calles principales esquivando a los coches, eso parecía asustar a la chica, pues cada vez estaba más pegada a Sanosuke y sus brazos temblaban ligeramente. Este sonrió y aligeró la marcha, se adentró en una calle lateral y aparcó la moto. La pareja bajó de ella y a Megumi aún le temblaban las piernas.

- Ya te acostumbrarás- le dijo mientras la invitaba a entrar a un pequeño restaurante.

- Podrías ser un poco más delicado- respondió.

- ¿Te gusta el ramen?- Preguntó el castaño mientras se sentaba junto la barra. Era un sitio muy pequeño y no disponía de mesas, un par de clientes comían de sus grandes cuencos.

- Sí, pero nunca había entrado a un sitio así- Sanosuke la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Nuca has comido ramen en un restaurante de estos? ¡Pero si es una de las mayores costumbres japonesas!- exageró, Megumi sonrió ante el comentario.

- Pues no… - respondió.

- Entonces permíteme que te recomiende, el ramen de miso… he estado aquí un par de veces y es el mejor que he probado- dijo mientras sonreía emocionado apoyando sus brazos en la barra, Megumi suspiró.

- Realmente solo necesitas comida para ser feliz…

- ¿Eh…? No estoy feliz por la comida- respondió espontáneamente sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, la pelinegra enrojeció, entonces se fijó en el vendaje de su mano.

- ¿Te la has vuelto a curar?- le preguntó señalándola, Sano se fijó y se la miró.

- Esperaba que me la curaras tú- Megumi se sorprendió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza mientras el camarero le entregaba su comida. El castaño prácticamente atacó el cuenco de ramen y ella comía mientras seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo Sanosuke era así? ¿Llevaba todo aquel tiempo sin conocerlo realmente? Ciertamente no podía negar que le gustaba, el castaño le dedicaba miradas llenas de afecto y hablaba animadamente, sin peleas ni resentimientos, casi involuntariamente llevó su mano izquierda a la rodilla del joven, atrapando la tela de su pantalón, ahora que todo era así no quería que cambiara por nada del mundo. Sanosuke la miró al notar su mano y apoyó la suya con la de ella, apretándola fuertemente.

Cenaron sin muchos contratiempos y al final el castaño consiguió que la futura doctora aceptara que se trataba del mejor ramen que había probado en su vida, volvieron a montar en la moto con la que recorrieron casi toda la capital, Megumi lo guiaba por la ciudad cuando el castaño se perdía, mientras se agarraba fuertemente a su cintura. Al final acabó gustándole eso de ir en moto y pensó en que si su padre se enterara la asesinaría por montarse en aquella "máquina endemoniada" como solía llamarlas, y sin previo aviso soltó una carcajada y apoyó su cabeza en la espada de Sanosuke. Este se encontraba en una nube, y manejaba su moto por la ciudad de Tokio con una sonrisa en la cara y sintiendo como Megumi lo agarraba fuertemente por su espalda, condujo hasta su casa donde aparcó la vieja Honda.

- ¿Por qué te reías?- Preguntó inocentemente mientras se quitaba el casco y miraba a Megumi que hacía lo mismo que él.

- Por la razón de por qué no había montado en moto antes- respondió.

- Así que tenía razón- dijo Sano con su sonrisa arrogante- Ya lo sabía por la manera en que te agarrabas a mí.

- Eres un creído- la pelinegra dejó el casco sobre la moto, el castaño volvió a regalarle una sonrisa, entonces se acordó del corte de su mano- ¿Te ha dolido mucho?- preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano herida.

- La verdad es que no le he estado prestando mucha atención- Megumi le dedicó una mirada de enfado y tirando de él lo guio hasta su apartamento, el castaño la siguió encantado. Cuando volvieron a internarse en casa de Megumi todo estaba igual a como lo habían dejado por la mañana. La pelinegra le dijo a Sanosuke que se sentara en el sofá y esperara a que trajera el botiquín.

- Dame la mano- le dijo mientras se sentaba justo a su lado, el chico la estiró dándosela. Megumi quitó el vendaje y observó cómo evolucionaba la herida- Debías de haber ido al hospital esta tarde…- comentó.

- Ya te he dicho que estaba esperando a que tú me la curases- Megumi volvió a mirarlo a la cara y poniendo los ojos en blanco se concentró en su trabajo.

- Te recuerdo que yo aún soy una simple estudiante, por lo menos no está infectada- dijo mientras la limpiaba delicadamente, la herida estaba evolucionando bastante bien.

- Nunca te había visto en tu faceta de doctora- comenzó a decir Sanosuke- y me gusta bastante- Megumi no lo miró a la cara sonrojada, mientras terminaba de vendarle la herida de nuevo.

- Curar heridas es trabajo de las enfermeras- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba con el dedo en la frente- Así que puedes sentirte privilegiado- No pudo alejarse mucho pues Sanosuke la agarró de la mano y la sentó sobre su regazo.

- ¿Vaya Kitsune, has vuelto?- La chica frunció el ceño.

- Ya decía yo, que el Tori-atama estaba desaparecido mucho…- Sanosuke cortó lo que estaba diciendo pues la volvió a besar. Ambos estaban muy cómodos en aquella posición mientras se besaban lentamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ni Sanosuke ni Megumi se habían imaginado que el final del verano sería así, si se lo hubiesen advertido unos meses antes, ambos lo negarían rotundamente diciendo que aquello era totalmente imposible, pero no fue así. Sanosuke comenzó su trabajo al poco tiempo y ya no estaba tan aburrido mientras esperaba a que la pelinegra saliese del trabajo, mientras que está cambió su actitud por completo, la alegría se había instalado en su cuerpo y sonreía espontáneamente. Incluso su jefa se había dado cuenta de esto y la felicitó una de las noches que salía del trabajo, animándola a que su estado de ánimo fuese así siempre. Por su parte Sanosuke se sentía en una nube y siempre se encontraba silbando o tarareando mientras hacía su trabajo, el señor Takada se veía contento de volver a poder contar con él en la tienda incluso había permitido que estuviera en la caja de vez en cuando. Kenshin llamaba a menudo a su amigo para comprobar como estaba y terminó de confirmar sus sospechas cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto el estado de ánimo de Sanosuke como el de Megumi era el de dos tontos felices. Aoshi por su parte no volvió a hacer ningún comentario, pero Misao y Kaoru seguían sorprendiéndose al observar el comportamiento de los dos cabezas de chorlitos, ya no se peleaban por tonterías y se dirigían significativas miradas cuando salían a cenar o a tomar algo.

No sabían por qué pero ni Sanosuke ni Megumi dijeron nada acerca de su nueva relación, lo veían mejor así. Cuando estaban con sus amigos intentaban comportarse como siempre, pero era cuando se despedían de estos y se quedaban solos cuando daban rienda suelta a su pasión, les costaba separase el uno del otro y solo lo hacían cuando era absolutamente necesario. Ya fuese en casa de la futura doctora o del castaño. Siempre tenían una excusa perfecta para verse y la ventana, que de tantas peleas había sido testigo, ahora era la que informaba de la llegada del otro y con una sencilla mirada les sobraba para informarse de que estaban tardando en salir de su casa para volver a encontrarse.

Septiembre llegó rápido, y con él, Kenshin y la vuelta a la universidad. Al pelirrojo solamente le bastó salir a cenar con ellos para ver que sus sospechas estaban más que acertadas, incluso se sorprendió de cómo había cambiado la situación entre sus dos mejores amigos.

La vuelta a clases fue tranquila para todos, excepto para Kaoru y Misao, las cuales estaban histéricas por los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y se pasaban la vida en la biblioteca o pidiéndole ayuda a Megumi para que les explicara algunas cosas. Esta por su parte vio cómo su tiempo se reducía hasta límites insospechados, cuando no estaba en la universidad, estaba trabajando o se encontraba en su casa a su hermana y a Kaoru con los libros de texto preparados.

Algo parecido le pasaba a Sanosuke, que entre la universidad, el club de kárate y el trabajo, casi no pisaba su casa. En la librería le iba bastante bien y desde que Sayo había vuelto de vacaciones, el trabajo se hacía más llevadero. La joven castaña notó al instante el cambio de ánimo que se había dado en Sanosuke, pero aunque tuvo varias oportunidades, no se atrevió a preguntarle. Lo observada trabajar desde lejos fijándose en el brillo de sus ojos castaños, en su sonrisa y en como animaba a todo el mundo que tenía a su alrededor con agradables comentarios. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho mientras continuaba con su escrute, en ese momento Sanosuke le estaba recomendando manga a unos estudiantes de secundaria animadamente, Sayo sonrió recordando que ya no se acordaba del momento en el que se enamoró de él. Recordó la cena que compartieron hacía ya unos meses y de cómo no fue capaz de preguntarle por su vida, si tenía novia, sobre su familia en Nagano, sobre lo que pensaba de ella… Pero tenía una sensación extraña, sabía que aquel cambio en Sanosuke se había dado por algo, y ella no estaba involucrada. Justo en ese momento vio como Sanosuke la miraba, al parecer estaba poniendo una expresión triste, pues el castaño hizo una mueca graciosa que hizo se soltara una pequeña carcajada y seguidamente le guiñó un ojo con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y devolverle la sonrisa tímidamente.

- ¡Señor Takada esto ya está!- Informó Sanosuke a su jefe que estaba haciendo recuento en la caja.

- Muy bien Sagara- contestó- Ahora pasa al almacén a ayudar a la señorita Amakusa con el inventario.

- ¿Es qué tocaba inventario?- Preguntó el castaño que había quedado con Megumi en recogerla en el restaurante.

- No exactamente- aclaró- el inventario es la semana que viene, pero la señorita Amakusa insistió en comenzar con el almacén para que no tengamos tanto trabajo la semana que viene- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal- Yo hoy no puedo quedarme, mi madre ha preparado la cena y no puedo hacerla esperar. Toma las llaves- Le dio las llaves de la tienda a Sanosuke que lo miraba con una expresión incierta- Acordaros de cerrar bien- y con las mismas salió del local dejando a Sanosuke solo, este se colocó una mano en la cabeza y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón para avisar a Megumi de que tardaría un poco, pero el móvil de la chica no daba señal.

- Tendré que darme prisa entonces- Susurró suspirando mientras se internaba en el almacén y se encontraba con una Sayo a la que estaba a punto de caérsele unas cajas de la estantería, con un movimiento rápido el castaño sujetó las cajas impidiendo que cayeran, estaba justo detrás de su compañera de trabajo, casi acorralada contra la estantería- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó interesado.

- Si, gracias… - contestó sin mirarlo a la cara, pues la cercanía a la que se encontraban la ponía nerviosa. Estuvieron haciendo el inventario en silencio, Sayo sintió como el castaño tenía prisa y hacía las cosas muy rápidamente. Organizaba libros y apuntaba en su carpeta velozmente y en menos de media hora ya había hecho una estantería- Sano- dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio- Si quieres puedes dejarme a mi sola, si tienes prisa puedes irte.

- No te preocupes Sayo, te ayudaré. Es más si te dejo sola puede que termines enterrada en libros- comentó con una sonrisa, Sayo no se rio y continuó con el inventario, en realidad no quería que se fuera. Acabaron más rápido de lo que pensaron y ya estaban quitándose los delantales y cerrando con llave la puerta del almacén. Salieron de la librería y Sanosuke bajó la persiana de hierro- Pues esto es todo por hoy- dijo mientras volvía a enderezarse y frotaba sus manos, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia el restaurante de Megumi, si se daba prisa podría llegar a tiempo- ¡Hasta mañana Sayo!- se despidió.

- ¡Espera Sanosuke!- Gritó la muchacha mientras veía como el chico se alejaba. Este se dio la vuelta para ver como esta se estaba acercando a él- Llevo mucho tiempo intentando decirte una cosa, pero nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado para decírtelo… y pienso que si no te lo digo ya puede que explote- el castaño la miraba interrogante, justo delante de él estaba su compañera de trabajo, mirando hacia el suelo totalmente sonrojada mientras apretaba su bolso entre sus manos.

- ¿Sayo?

- ¡Me gustas!- Sanosuke quedó paralizado ante la declaración, la ojiverde lo miró a los ojos- Hace tiempo que me he enamorado de ti y no puedo pasar un día más sin decírtelo- el joven de Nagano abrió mucho los ojos, aquello no se lo esperaba.

- Sayo… yo… lo sien…- pero no pudo continuar la joven se acercó mucho a él y con un rápido movimiento lo besó mientras se agarraba fuertemente a su camisa. Sanosuke quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos, observó como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la castaña, iba a intentar separarse de ella cuando escuchó la voz de la última persona que quería que viese aquella escena.

- Sanosuke…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Avance**

**Capítulo 11**

**Impotencia**

_- ¿Es que no confías en mí?_

…

_- ¿No? ¿En qué te diferencias de mí? Hemos tenido prácticamente la misma vida, lo sabes perfectamente. Ambos hemos sufrido por lo mismo- Kenshin la miró a los ojos…_


	11. Capítulo 11: Impotencia

_**NA. **__Como siempre aquí os dejo con el capítulo de esta semana, espero que os guste, aunque ahora estemos en un momento "turbio" de la historia._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leer este fic._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 11**

**Impotencia**

Megumi caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Había salido antes del restaurante y pensó en darle una sorpresa a Sanosuke, pues había traído comida del restaurante para cenar esa noche, por lo que pensó en recogerlo de la librería. Miró su reloj pensando que ya era un poco tarde para que se encontrara en el local, pero como le venía de camino a casa le dio igual pasar por allí. Justo cuando se estaba acercando a la librería Takada dos figuras llamaron su atención. Una era indudablemente Sanosuke, pues su pelo era inconfundible y la otra era una chica con el pelo castaño y largo, la identifico como Sayo Amakusa, pues el castaño le había hablado de ella. Lo que no esperó fue ver como ésta se lanzaba a los brazos de Sanosuke y lo besaba. Megumi quedó paralizada mientras observaba aquella escena tan surrealista con cara de incrédula.

- Sanosuke…- fue lo único que pudo decir para llamar la atención del chico. Este la miró con cara de sorpresa, Sayo se separó de él ¿Estaba llorando?

- ¡Megumi!- dijo el castaño al encontrarse con su novia, e intentó acercarse a ella, pero algo se lo impidió. La expresión de la pelinegra era incierta, entre una cara de sorpresa y enfado. Salió corriendo, no podía seguir viendo esa escena, la imagen de Sanosuke con la otra chica seguía clavada en su mente y se sintió traicionada, corrió todo lo que le daban las piernas luchando por que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. No se esperaba algo así, vale que había tenido muchos traspiés con Sanosuke, pero lo conocía y sabía que la lealtad era su mayor virtud… pero aquello la desarmó, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía nada.

Sanosuke por su parte hizo el ademán de salir tras ella, pero vio como Sayo seguía llorando en silencio tras él. La miró.

- Sayo, lo siento… no puedo responder a tus sentimientos- Le dijo seriamente, quería acabar rápido con aquello para ir tras Megumi, necesitaba darle una explicación.

- Lo sé- contestó la castaña- Lo siento de verdad Sanosuke, no volverá a pasar. Te prometo que me comportaré como si no hubiese ocurrido nada- dijo mientras comenzaba a andar dejando solo a Sanosuke, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, se dio la vuelta para volver a mirarlo- Sabía que algo bueno había ocurrido en tu vida… y también sabía que si no te besaba ahora no podría hacerlo hecho nunca… Siento de verdad lo que ha ocurrido. Pero tenía que hacerlo- volvió a darse la vuelta para irse. El castaño cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños, no podía enfadarse con ella, sin decir nada más comenzó a correr en dirección a los apartamentos.

Cuando llegó al edificio de Megumi llamó por el telefonillo varias veces sin obtener respuesta, ansioso sacó su móvil y la llamó, pero a los dos tonos le colgó.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó el castaño, corrió hasta su casa y se dirigió a su apartamento donde abrió la ventana. La de Megumi estaba cerrada y con las cortinas echadas- ¡Megumi!- gritó, no iba a dejar que un malentendido acabara con todo lo que había entre ellos- ¡Megumi abre la ventana!- Sanosuke gritaba sin vergüenza, sabía que aquello no le gustaba a la pelinegra así que si quería que dejara de gritarle tendría que aparecer- Todo ha sido un malentendido, ¡No es lo que parece!- En ese momento la luz de la habitación se encendió y la joven doctora abrió la ventana, Sanosuke se sorprendió al verla con los ojos hinchados y el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Estúpido Tori-atama! ¿Quieres dejar de armar escándalo? Ahora mismo no me importa lo que tengas que explicarme- dijo mientras lo miraba seria, el castaño comenzó a impacientarse.

- ¿No ves que ha sido un malentendido? Megumi yo jamás…

- No hace falta que me expliques nada- el castaño apretó sus puños.

- Te repito que no ha pasado nunca nada entre Sayo y yo- dijo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué estabais haciendo antes? ¿El ensayo de la obra de Navidad?- aquello dolió a Sanosuke.

- Megumi déjame entrar y hablamos esto tranquilamente- los vecinos se empezaban a asomar a las ventanas.

- No hay nada que hablar- dijo mientras hacía el ademán de cerrar la ventana mientras volvía a contener las lágrimas, pero lo que no esperó fue que Sanosuke se encaramara en su ventana y de un salto se agarrara a la suya- ¡Sanosuke!- exclamó al verlo colgado de su ventana.

- O me ayudas a subir y hablamos o me caigo- dijo con dificultad mientras que intentaba agarrarse bien. Estaban siendo el espectáculo del vecindario, Megumi rápidamente ayudó al estúpido Tori-atama a entrar por la ventana evitando armar más escándalo del que ya habían montado. El castaño entró en la habitación jadeando por el esfuerzo que había hecho mientras que Megumi cerraba la ventana y lo encaraba.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar por la ventana con todos los vecinos mirando?- le reprochó la pelinegra al borde de un ataque de nervios, no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

- Me dan igual los vecinos, me da igual caerme de un segundo piso y me da igual lo que piense la gente. Tengo que hablar contigo y eso es lo único que me importa- El tono de voz se estaba elevando.

- ¡Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar!- respondió

- ¡Qué cabezona que eres!- dijo el castaño- ¡Sayo se me declaró!- Megumi lo miró con rabia.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿No? ¿Entonces besas a todas las chicas que se enamoran de ti?- Sanosuke comenzó a desesperarse.

- Justo cuando la iba a rechazar se lanzó ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te iba a hacer algo así? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que yo sólo te quiero a ti? ¡Estúpida Kitsune!- Sano la agarró por los hombros- ¡Tendré muchos defectos, pero te puedo asegurar que ese no!- Megumi evitaba mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Es que no confías en mí?- preguntó serio.

- No lo sé- Contestó en voz baja Megumi. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, podía esperarse muchas cosas, pero no aquello. Lentamente se apartó de ella.

- Está bien…- dijo sin cambiar la expresión de sorpresa- No puedo hacer nada contra eso… pensaba que te había dado razones suficientes- Y acto seguido salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta de la calle. Cerró dando un portazo, dejando a una desolada Megumi sola en su habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sanosuke miraba el techo de su habitación tumbado en su futón, la luz que se colaba por su ventana, oculta tras unas cortinas verdes, le comunicaba que ya había amanecido y que si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo a la universidad. Le dio igual. Colocó su antebrazo sobre su cara tapando sus ojos que le escocían, sintiendo humedad de ellos. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Megumi, no podía creer que después de tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos, era aún incapaz de confiar en él.

Miró su mano derecha y la cicatriz del corte que se hizo en verano, una línea blanca se paseaba desde el fin de su dedo corazón hasta el final de su palma. Recordó lo que le dijo Megumi sobre como curarla, pero al final no le hizo falta pues era ella la que siempre terminaba limpiándole la herida, hasta que se cerró definitivamente. Volvió a sentir como le escocían los ojos… cerró el puño y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo temblar la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Se sentía dolido, un dolor y una impotencia parecidos a las que ya había sentido, pero en esta ocasión la causante de todo aquello se encontraba justo enfrente de la ventana de su habitación.

Al final no fue a la universidad, ni se levantó del futón hasta que llegó la hora en la que se tenía que ir a trabajar. Aquello era lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos momentos, pero no podía faltar al trabajo. Se levantó y fue directo a lavarse la cara, el reflejo que vio en el espejo le sorprendió, sus ojeras estaban marcadas y tenía los ojos hinchados, se dio un ligero puñetazo en la mejilla.

- Estás ridículo- se dijo así mismo.

Salió a la calle y sintió frío, estaban a mediados de octubre y el otoño comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, subió las solapas de su chaqueta para resguardar su cuello del frío y se dirigió con paso lento a su trabajo. Llegó a la librería antes de que comenzara su turno, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo se encontraba el señor Takada en la tienda.

- ¡Oh Sanosuke! ¡Menos mal que has llegado temprano!- El castaño alzó una ceja interrogante- La señorita Amakusa hoy no puede venir, me llamó esta mañana para decirme que no se encontraba bien- Sanosuke asintió mientras se internaba en el almacén para colocarse su uniforme. Agradeció que Sayo no fuera a trabajar, no se sentía con fuerzas para verla, sabía que terminaría echándole la culpa de lo que había ocurrido entre Megumi y él.

La tarde pasó como si hubiesen detenido las manecillas del reloj, Sano atendía a la gente y cobraba en la caja, pero había perdido toda esa alegría que lo caracterizaba. El señor Takada se dio cuenta de esto y lo interrogó a la hora del cierre, pero el joven de Nagano, con una sonrisa cortés le respondía que no ocurría nada, incluso rechazó la invitación a unas cervezas para intentar animarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El tiempo volvió a pasar y el otoño cada vez se hacía más de notar, Kenshin no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pues Sanosuke no le contestaba a las llamadas ni le abría la puerta y cuando lo veía salir de su casa, este lo esquivaba alegando que tenía prisa. El pelirrojo estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo, el cual estaba totalmente irreconocible. Sabía que algo había pasado con Megumi, pues esta se comportaba de la misma manera que él, se negó a hablar del tema cuando Kenshin fue a visitarla a su casa y también lo evitaba a toda costa.

Aoshi tampoco pudo hacer mucho al respecto, pues si ambos cabezas de chorlitos ignoraban a Kenshin, a él ni siquiera lo miraban. Sanosuke volvió a ir a la universidad tras una semana ausente, pero su estado de ánimo era claramente pésimo. Ya se había metido en varias peleas y Aoshi se sentía impotente mientras sujetaba a un descontrolado Sanosuke que le gritaba a un pobre alumno del campus que dejara de mirarlo de aquella manera.

- ¡Pero si no te he hecho nada!- Le encaró el chico mientras se colocaba bien su abrigo, se había formado un corro de gente alrededor.

- ¡Por tu bien ya puedes estar largándote de aquí!- Gritó Sanosuke intentando liberarse del agarre de su amigo Aoshi- ¡No sabes con quien te estás metiendo!

- ¡Estás loco!- gritó el chico mientras salía de ahí, una chica se acercó corriendo para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

Sanosuke dejó de forcejear y se quedó mirando la escena, apretó sus puños y liberándose del agarre de su amigo golpeó un árbol cercano, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos. Tomó su mochila y se alejó del allí totalmente derrotado, dejando a un sorprendido Aoshi en medio de todo el revuelo que había causado el mismo castaño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ánimo del grupo de amigos también cambió y se volvió tenso. Ni Sanosuke ni Megumi habían accedido a salir con ellos, pero la situación entre los dos se hizo notar entre sus amigos. Kenshin se encontraba desolado al ver como sus dos mejores amigos no querían hablarle y Aoshi a su lado tenía el mismo semblante.

- Ni siquiera cuando se pelea con mi padre se comporta así- Decía una Misao con expresión triste mientras removía sin ganas su refresco con una pajita de color rojo- Sea lo que sea ha tenido que ser fuerte- Kaoru a su lado asentía, a ella no le afectaba tan directamente como a sus amigos, pero no soportaba verlos así.

- Espero que se les pase…- comentó Kenshin- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada si no nos hablan- Aoshi colocó su mano en su hombro dándole ánimos, era muy extraño ver al siempre alegre Kenshin con esa expresión en su rostro.

- Supongo que es algo que deben de arreglar entre ellos. Llevan más de un mes así… no puede durar mucho tiempo más- Comentó el pelinegro mientras bebía de su café.

- Dentro de dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Megumi- Informó Misao- Mi padre, como todos los años, está organizando una fiesta con motivo de esto y para aprovechar y felicitar las Navidades- El grupo suspiró, lo último que les apetecía a todos era asistir a una fiesta de élite- El problema está en que Meg quiera asistir…

- ¡Yo iré!- Informó Kenshin- No puedo aguantar más tiempo en esta situación. Ya da igual lo que haya pasado entre esos dos, pero si están así de mal durante tanto tiempo significa que lo que tenían no era ninguna tontería- Se puso de pie mientras tomaba su abrigo y su bufanda- Voy a hablar con Megumi- Informó mientras dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa y salía del local.

- El bueno de Kenshin intentando arreglar las cosas…- Susurró Aoshi.

- Como siempre- le contestó Kaoru con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

El telefonillo de su casa sonó repetidas veces, Megumi estaba acostada en el sofá de su casa rodeada de apuntes de la universidad, en aquel último mes su padre no había parado de llamarla, se había enterado de su trabajo en el restaurante y para variar le había prohibido que trabajara en aquel lugar, por lo que volvió a pasarle dinero todos los meses a cambio, claro está, de seguir sus típicas recomendaciones. Lo último era asistir a una fiesta que se celebraría en uno de los hoteles Himura para celebrar su cumpleaños y de paso la Navidad.

Miró al techo con desgana y se levantó para mirar quien era el que insistía tanto por entrar a su casa. Un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al pensar que podía ser el castaño, pero rápidamente se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Al final lo había herido, le había hecho daño, como ella pensó en un principio y ya había perdido su única oportunidad de estar con el chico que le había enseñado lo que era amar a alguien. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un acalorado Kenshin que jadeaba en el rellano de su puerta mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

- ¿Kenshin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó claramente sorprendida, normalmente el pelirrojo la llamaba antes de ir a su casa.

- Tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo- Necesito una explicación de todo lo que ha ocurrido y no pienso irme de aquí sin hablar contigo- La expresión de Megumi ensombreció mientras abría la puerta e invitaba a su mejor amigo a entrar en su casa.

- ¿Quieres un té?- Le ofreció mientras se internaba en la cocina.

- Sí, por favor- le contestó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda y las dejaba sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Se fijó en la estancia y en la mesa que tenía enfrente del sofá llena de apuntes de medicina, al parecer Megumi había dedicado todo su tiempo a sus estudios.

- Aquí tienes- dijo la chica mientras le dejaba una delicada taza de porcelana justo enfrente y se sentaba junto a él con la mirada baja.

- Creo que merezco una explicación- le dijo Kenshin sin tapujos, estaba cansado de ser cortés y educado. Ya había comprobado que con sus amigos no le servía para nada.

- Hay poco que explicar- respondió la pelinegra.

- Sanosuke está muy mal- dijo serio mientras la miraba a los ojos. Megumi bajó la mirada.

- Eso ya es algo que no tiene que ver conmigo…

- ¡Si tiene que ver contigo Megumi!- Kenshin estaba irreconocible- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre vosotros?- la futura doctora suspiró.

- Le dije que no confiaba en él- Kenshin la miró sorprendido- Tuvimos una pelea y me preguntó si confiaba en él… yo le respondí que no lo sabía.

- Sanosuke es una persona muy leal…- dijo el pelirrojo más tranquilo- Te puedo asegurar que dejaría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo- Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Megumi, ya con los ojos llorosos.

- Yo no soy como tú.

- ¿No? ¿En qué te diferencias de mí? Hemos tenido prácticamente la misma vida, lo sabes perfectamente. Ambos hemos sufrido por lo mismo- Kenshin la miró a los ojos- No eres la única que ha tenido que aguantar un padre difícil y has tenido la suerte de conocer a Sanosuke.

- La diferencia está en que tú ya no estás bajo esas imposiciones…

- ¡Vamos Meg! No vuelvas con ese tema- El pelirrojo se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a dar vueltas por el amplio salón de su amiga- Yo lo único que he hecho ha sido sanear la relación con mi padre. Y tú podrías hacerlo también, si quisieras- La pelinegra lo miró sorprendida, nunca en la vida Kenshin le había reprochado nada, jamás.

- Yo…

- Sanosuke te quiere, y lo único que te pide es que tú lo quieras a él. Y el amor es algo difícil, dar nuestra vida a otra persona es difícil, pero… Es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un ser humano- Terminó- Dentro de dos semanas asistiré a la fiesta que va a celebrar tu padre. Nos veremos allí- y cogiendo su abrigo y su bufanda salió de la casa de su amiga.

El pelirrojo bajó muy rápido por las escaleras mientras apretaba sus puños, odiaba verlos así. Cuando salió por el portal no se dirigió a su apartamento, no tenía ganas de recordar que su mejor amigo se encontraba justo encima de él y no quería hablar con nadie. Caminó en silencio intentando desprenderse de esa rabia que llevaba dentro. Él no era así, nunca había reprochado nada a nadie, pero esa situación ya era demasiado. Tenía miedo de perder a sus amigos. Se apoyó en la barandilla que había en la ribera del río y sintió el frío viento del invierno que estaba a punto de comenzar, respiró hondo.

- Kenshin…- el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kaoru, se fijó que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Intentó sonreír.

- Vaya Kaoru ¿Vas ya a tu casa?- preguntó.

- Si… aunque Misao se ha empeñado en estudiar en la cafetería, era imposible- le dijo la joven, llevaba su uniforme oculto tras un grueso abrigo azul oscuro y una bufanda alrededor del cuello con su mochila colgada al hombro. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que él aún llevaba su abrigo y su bufanda en la mano- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó, el aludido suspiró antes de contestar.

- Supongo que soy demasiado perfeccionista- empezó a hablar- Siempre estoy intentando ayudar a todo el mundo… y cuando algo no sale como yo quiero me afecta demasiado- terminó sonriendo, la pelinegra se acercó hasta donde estaba él y se apoyó en la barandilla.

- A veces hay cosas que no podemos controlar- dijo mirando el agua oscura- Dales tiempo, esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Lo único que tienen que hacer es darse cuenta- Kenshin la miró sorprendido mientras hablaba, para ser una chica de instituto sabía lo que decía.

- Supongo que sí…- también se apoyó en la barandilla- Gracias Kaoru- y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la joven- ¿Puedo hacer una cosa?- preguntó, la pelinegra lo miró interrogante. Pero el pelirrojo no dejó que esta le respondiera, pues con un rápido movimiento la abrazó y ocultó su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven. Kaoru quedó paralizada por el impulso del pelirrojo, su mochila cayó al suelo y sonrojada no supo que hacer, así que lentamente colocó sus manos en la espalda del chico devolviéndole el abrazo tímidamente. Y así estuvieron abrazados y en silencio durante un largo rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras la marcha de su mejor amigo Megumi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas terminaran saliendo. Ahogó su llanto con las manos mientras volvía a rememorar todo lo que había pasado con el castaño, recordó que nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por Kenshin, del cual creyó estar enamorada hasta que un cabeza de pollo llegó a su vida haciendo tambalear su mundo. ¿Confiaba en él? ¿Lo que vio aquella noche era algo que Sanosuke habría consentido? Claro que no, sabía que él no podía hacerle algo así. Pero no podía decirle que confiaba en él al cien por cien, porque no sabía lo que era eso.

Se levantó y lentamente anduvo hasta su habitación, con las manos temblorosas y con el corazón acelerado corrió su cortina para mirar la ventana del apartamento que tenía enfrente. Unas cortinas verdes tapaban casi todo, excepto por una parte, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al pensar que Sanosuke era un desastre hasta para eso. Observó lo que pudo ver de la habitación, el futón aún estaba expandido en la habitación, entonces su corazón dio un vuelco a encontrarse con los ojos marrones de su vecino. Estaba cambiado, se veía totalmente derrotado, con su labio inferior hinchado y en su ceja una brecha mal curada, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas y había adelgazado. En sus ojos el brillo había desaparecido y la miraba con una expresión desconocida para ella, su pecho volvió a dar un vuelco, corrió las cortinas de su habitación y salió de su apartamento con un destino fijo. Tenía que dejar su orgullo atrás, aquello que no le permitía confiar y que estaba acabando con su vida y con la de la persona más importante para ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Avance**

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**De heridas y amor**_

_- Quiero que sepas que voy a volver a Nagano…_


	12. Capítulo 12: de Heridas y Amor

_**NA.**__ La única presentación que voy a hacer de este capítulo es decir que es mi favorito de todos los que he escrito. Espero de verdad que os esté gustando la historia y avisaros de que estamos llegando a su tramo final pues quedan dos más el epílogo._

_No me enrollo mucho y os dejo que disfrutéis del cap._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 12**

**De heridas y amor**

Sanosuke se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Megumi en su ventana y no pudo evitar devolvérsela, a pesar de saber perfectamente que aquello era meter el dedo en la gran herida que tenía en su maltrecho pecho. Cerró bien las cortinas de su ventana y se sentó cansinamente en el suelo de su cuarto mientras se apoyaba en la mesa. Llevaba un mes y medio pésimo y le estaba pasando factura de una manera considerable, y se estaba planteando seriamente volver a Nagano definitivamente. Sabía perfectamente el daño que le estaba causando a sus amigos y a la gente que tenía a su alrededor y quizás lo mejor para todos era que se fuera, suspiró mientras colocaba su mejilla sana sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Pero el ruido del timbre de su casa lo sorprendió, no se levantó, pero al ver la insistencia con la que llamaban decidió levantarse a abrir la puerta. Pensó que sería Kenshin, preocupado como siempre por su estado de ánimo. Abrió la puerta.

- Kenshin no hace falta que…- dejó de hablar para mirar sorprendido a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

- ¡Estúpido Tori-atama! ¿No sabes que se te van a infectar esas heridas?- Una temblorosa Megumi lo miraba con cara de preocupación, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su entrecejo fruncido. La vio más guapa que nunca, llevaba unos jeans y un jersey de punto rosa que le estaba grande, se veía mucho más joven que normalmente pues no estaba usando ni una pizca de maquillaje, a pesar de que hacía mucho frío no llevaba abrigo ni bufanda y portaba únicamente su ya conocido botiquín.

- Megumi…- susurró sorprendido. La chica se internó en la casa sin pedir permiso y se sentó junto a la pequeña mesa esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo. Sanosuke se quedó paralizado mirándola aún con el pomo de la puerta abierta en su mano.

- El corte que tienes en la ceja se ve mal- le decía mientras rebuscaba en su botiquín, el chico cerró y se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica. Se sentó justo enfrente sin decir nada- y con el labio así no sé cómo puedes siquiera hablar- Sanosuke la observaba sin cambiar su expresión- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?- le preguntó mientras le quitaba la cinta roja de la cabeza y posaba una gasa llena de antiséptico en su ceja.

- Una pelea- contestó simplemente.

- Creo que te tengo que dar puntos- dijo suspirando mientras intentaba limpiar toda la sangre coagulada alrededor de la herida- y sin anestesia, porque no tengo las inyecciones- el castaño no se inmutaba y lo único que hacía era mirarla fijamente, Megumi evitaba mirar sus ojos centrando toda su atención en su trabajo.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber el castaño.

- No hay por qué- ahora se había pasado a limpiar la herida de su labio inferior, el joven de Nagano se quejó cuando sintió el escozor- No puedo verte así… - dijo al fin.

- Supongo que soy un desastre- comentó el castaño con un poco de dificultad cuando la joven dejó de limpiarle el labio y ponía toda su atención en el botiquín mientras sacaba hilo y aguja.

- Aprieta esto con los dientes- dijo mientras le daba un lápiz- con cuidado de no abrir más la herida- Sanosuke le hizo caso y con cuidado se colocó el lápiz entre sus dientes y apretó, mientras observaba como la futura doctora se colocaba unos guantes de látex- ¿Listo?- preguntó mientras se colocaba de rodillas enfrente de él para tener una mejor posición.

- Ajam- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, Megumi acarició delicadamente la piel alrededor del corte de su ceja y con mucho cuidado comenzó a coserlo. Sano se quejó y frunció el ceño sin querer.

- Sé que duele, pero intenta no mover las cejas- entonces lo miró a los ojos, y permanecieron así un rato, casi instintivamente la pelinegra llevó su mano a la mejilla del joven y empezó a acariciarla delicadamente, sintiendo su áspera barba que comenzaba a crecerle. Lo había echado de menos…- aprieta los dientes- dijo rompiendo el contacto visual y volviendo a intentar coser el corte. Esta vez Sano no movió las cejas pero sí que emitía pequeños quejidos al sentir la aguja traspasar su piel y la desagradable sensación del paso del grueso hilo. La pelinegra intentó hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible y suspiró cuando acabó de dar el tercer punto, cortó el hilo con unas tijeras y desechó el resto. Colocó un apósito para tapar la herida y se quitó los guantes- Ya está- susurró mientras volvía a colocarlo todo en su botiquín, el castaño sacó el lápiz de su boca saboreando la madera y lo dejó a un lado.

- Gracias…- dijo mientras la observaba colocar cuidadosamente todas sus cosas dentro del botiquín y la siguió con la mirada cuando se dirigió a la cocina para tirar los guantes y las gasas usadas. No podía explicarse por qué estaban en esa situación ¿Por qué había ido a ayudarle? La tenía tan cerca…

- Yo…- comenzó a decir la chica mientras volvía de la cocina y se quedaba junto a él de pie- Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto…- Sanosuke la miró desde su sitio en silencio, bajó su mirada al suelo.

- Esto es algo que me he buscado yo solo- dijo- Sabía perfectamente donde me estaba metiendo- terminó de decir, Megumi entendió perfectamente el doble sentido de esa frase y tomando sus cosas en silencio se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse. No podía seguir allí más tiempo sin derramar lágrimas, pero justo cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta el castaño volvió a hablar- Quiero que sepas que voy a volver a Nagano…- Megumi quedó paralizada aún con el pomo de la puerta en su mano, sabía que si no decía algo en ese momento lo perdería para siempre, pero el nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro silenciosamente. Entonces escuchó como el castaño se ponía de pie- Pero que sepas que no he dejado de quererte en ningún momento- La pelinegra se giró para mirarlo, su expresión era seria.

- Yo…- Megumi no podía hablar, a pesar del tiempo que habían estado separados…- Me asusté- dijo finalmente, las lágrimas no paraban de recorrer su rostro- Nunca me había sentido así y no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba- la joven hablaba con la voz quebrada- Cuando te vi con aquella chica mi mundo se me cayó encima, nunca me había abierto tanto con alguien y me asusté… al ver que podía perderte.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que no sabías si confiabas en mí?- preguntó Sanosuke acercándose lentamente.

- Por qué no quería mostrarme débil- comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, lo tenía tan cerca…

- Confiar en alguien no es ser una persona débil- dijo Sanosuke mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Lo sé- contestó Megumi cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la cálida mano del castaño en su mejilla.

- No sé qué más te tengo que demostrar para que veas que solo quiero estar contigo- dijo el joven de Nagano en un susurro mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la chica y aspiraba su aroma- Dime que me quede y me quedaré.

Estuvieron en esa posición durante unos minutos, escuchando únicamente los pequeños suspiros que emitía la pelinegra a causa de su llanto. Finalmente la chica decidió romper el silencio.

- No me dejes sola- Megumi cerró los ojos y dejó caer el botiquín al suelo, Sano rompió la distancia entre ellos para besarla. La chica le devolvía el beso cuidadosamente intentando no hacerle daño en la herida que tenía en el labio, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven para sujetarse, pues sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarles. El castaño la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él sin romper el beso, la joven tenía que ponerse de puntillas para poder besarlo mientras acariciaba su nuca. Volver a besarse fue como una panacea para ambos, sintieron como un trozo de ellos volvía a colocarse en su lugar. Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, entonces Megumi se dio cuenta- ¡Lo siento! Tu labio…- Pasó sus dedos por la boca del castaño acariciándola delicadamente, sin llegar a tocar la herida. Sanosuke la miraba intensamente y con cuidado agarró la mano de la pelinegra y la apretó con la suya. Megumi estaba perdida en los ojos castaños del hombre que tenía delante- Te quiero- dijo al fin- No te vayas a Nagano- El castaño la abrazó.

- No me alejaré de ti, siempre que me dejes estar a tu lado- le susurró al oído- Siento que tuvieras que ver lo que pasó con Sayo, yo no…

- No hace falta que me expliques nada- le cortó mientras que se separaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos- Confío en ti- susurró mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas y las acariciaba tiernamente- Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse- Sanosuke la besó antes de que pudiera decir algo más y sin dejar de besarla la tomó entre sus brazos, la pelinegra se sorprendió al ser levantada del suelo y se agarró al cuello del chico y volvió a besarlo con mucho cuidado. El castaño ando con Megumi en brazos hasta llegar a su futón, donde la recostó con mucho cuidado, dedicándose una intensa mirada volvieron a besarse lentamente sin prisas. La pelinegra acariciaba el pelo del joven de Nagano mientras sentía como este paseaba sus manos por su cintura delicadamente e iba subiendo poco a poco, acarició sus brazos por encima de la tela del jersey, y llegó a sus mejillas donde comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con sus dedos. Le apartó un poco el flequillo para besarla en la frente, en la nariz, en sus pómulos, Sanosuke la trataba como si fuese el más delicado de los tesoros, con una dulzura que traspasaba barreras y trasmitía lo fuerte que se había convertido ese sentimiento para ambos. Sintieron rabia por estar tanto tiempo separados, por no haber entendido bien sus sentimientos y por haberse hecho daño. Pero a la misma vez pensaban que si no hubiese sido así quizás nunca se habrían dado cuenta de la profundidad de lo que sentían.

Megumi encorvó su espalda para dejar que Sanosuke le quitara el jersey muy lentamente, una vez la prenda quedó a un lado de ellos, el castaño acarició el largo pelo de Megumi mirándola con intensidad.

- Eres preciosa- Le dijo con la voz ronca, la chica se acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo, se levantó del futón quedando sentados. Sanosuke aprovechó esta posición para desabrocharle lentamente el sujetador mientras acariciaba tiernamente su espalda blanca como la nieve, besó su hombro sintiendo como la herida de su labio le molestaba un poco, pero le dio igual. Megumi pasó sus finas manos por la cintura del joven y tiró tímidamente de la camiseta, la cual se la quitó poco a poco con mucho cuidado de no dañar las heridas de su cara. Cuando lo consiguió dirigió su vista al torso del joven en el que se dibujaban varios moratones.

- Sano…- dijo mientras ponía una cara de preocupación y acariciaba cuidadosamente los hematomas, este mientras la miraba como pasaba sus manos por su pecho con cara de preocupación colocó su mano en su mejilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Ya te he dicho que soy un desastre, Kitsune- Megumi abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello y su pecho se llenó de nostalgia, no se había dado cuanta del tiempo que había pasado sin escuchar ese apodo. Sonrió.

- Mañana mismo te quiero en el médico- susurró mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Sanosuke.

- Ujum- contestó mientras asentía con la cabeza y volvía a recostarla en el futón besándola, recorriéndola con sus manos y acercándola mucho a él sintiendo que si la soltaba se le volvería a escapar y eso era lo último que quería- Mañana…

Fueron desprendiéndose de las prendas que les quedaban lentamente, no sabían el tiempo que habían estado besándose y acariciándose, pero cuando por fin Sanosuke entró en ella ahogando un gemido entre sus dientes, la noche ya había caído del todo y el cuarto del castaño se encontraba en penumbra excepto por la tenue luz de las farolas que entraba por la ventana. Megumi lo recibió ansiosa mientras besaba su cuello y suspiraba. No quería estar nunca más tanto tiempo sin sentirlo, sin tenerlo entre sus brazos, sin poder recorrer sus manos por su ancha espalda y sin besar al hombre que quería, aunque fuese un malhablado, un soez, un pueblerino, un borracho, un incompetente… Sonrió sin proponérselo y busco sus labios para besarlo mientras que sus respiraciones iban en aumento. Sanosuke se encontraba en una nube, aún no se creía que volviese a tener a Megumi entre sus brazos, aunque tuviese el cuerpo contusionado y su dolor en la ceja era intenso, sentía como todas las caricias que le regalaba la pelinegra hacían de bálsamo y en ocasiones se olvidaba de que estaba herido, paseaba sus manos por el suave cuerpo de la chica mientras se adentraba en ella y temblaba a causa del placer, necesitando tenerla mucho más cerca, profundizaba mucho más mientras que se mezclaban los gemidos de ambos entre sus besos. Cuando llegaron al clímax Sanosuke apretó la almohada que estaba bajo Megumi y esta no pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la espalda del joven, que dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y con agotamiento se echó hacia un lado atrayéndola consigo y el cansancio de tantas noches sin dormir bien y de tanto sufrimiento los envolvió a ambos que se quedaron durmiendo casi al instante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron que Megumi comenzara a despertarse, con un poco de dificultad abrió sus ojos para comprobar que no estaba en su habitación, tardó un poco en recordar donde se encontraba, la causa de que unos fuertes brazos la rodearan y de que sintiera el calor de otra persona justo a su izquierda. Se incorporó en el futón tapándose a causa del frío y miró a Sanosuke. Este dormía plácidamente con su brazo extendido hacia ella y el otro bajo su cabeza, su labio tenía mejor aspecto, con cuidado dirigió su mano hasta la cara del karateka acariciándola dulcemente, le apartó cuidadosamente el flequillo castaño de la cara. Volvió a tumbarse mirando hacia él para tener una posición más cómoda y siguió con sus caricias. Se fijó en que tenía las pestañas realmente largas y acarició su áspera mejilla con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te amo…- Susurró, aunque sabía que estaba totalmente dormido. Recordó cuando lo conoció, la pelea que tuvieron cuando descubrieron que sus ventanas estaban una frente a la otra, el día que la acompañó hasta casa, cuando la acorraló en el almacén, el viaje a Nagano, cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella… pasó la mano hasta su pelo y se acercó para besarlo cuidadosamente. Aquello sí que pareció despertadle pues comenzó a fruncir el ceño con queja. Megumi volvió a sonreír mientras seguía besándolo con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, hasta que consiguió que abriera los ojos.

- Dime que esto no es un sueño- dijo con la voz ronca mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó la chica acariciando la sien del castaño, este sonrió.

- Siempre preocupada por lo mismo- le contestó mientras intentaba incorporarse y al hacerlo dejó su torso al aire, con la luz del día los hematomas tenían muy mala pinta. Megumi cambió su expresión por una de preocupación nada más verlo.

- ¿Cómo puedes moverte con esas heridas?- dijo mientras ella también se incorporaba y se colocaba el pelo tras la oreja para verlo mejor.

- Soy un tipo duro de Nagano, esto no es nada- comentó mientras ponía su sonrisa arrogante. Megumi lo miró desafiante.

- Vístete- le ordenó.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño incrédulo.

- Que te vistas- le repitió mientras hacía el ademán de salir del futón, aunque hacía mucho frío, por lo que agarró su jersey y se lo colocó- Vamos al médico, esas heridas te las tiene que ver un profesional titulado- informó mientras buscaba sus pantalones. Sanosuke la miraba interrogante.

- No quiero ir todavía al médico- se quejó como un niño pequeño y tomándola del brazo evitó que saliera del futón para, acto seguido, besarla. Megumi se resistió un poco.

- Sanosuke- le advirtió sin devolverle el beso, el castaño sonrió y se colocó sobre ella profundizando el beso.

- Acabo de recuperarte, no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente- dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos a ambos lados de la cara de la futura doctora. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y alzó su mano para acariciarle la cara.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado- le susurró mientras le removía el pelo. El joven la besó sonriendo e intentó quitarle el jersey que se acababa de colocar pero al hacerlo se le escapó un quejido. Al parecer por la mañana las heridas le dolían más, Megumi lo miró alzando una ceja mientras el castaño se había quedado paralizado a causa del dolor- ¿Ves?

- Tks- dijo mientras se volvía a tumbar- ayer no me dolía tanto.

- Porque una vez que te enfrías, los hematomas duelen más- le explicó con aire profesional mientras se colocaba sus jeans sin salir del futón. Se giró para inclinarse frente a él- Yo te acompaño, tranquilo- dijo mientras le besaba la frente y se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina. Sanosuke se quedó observándola, todo aquello era tan irreal… volvió a sonreír y con un poco de dificultad se levantó para colocarse sus pantalones, se dirigió al baño donde se miró en el espejo comprobando el apósito que llevaba en la frente y el corte de su labio que, a pesar de haberle dado trabajo la noche anterior, se encontraba en mejor estado. Buscó una camiseta limpia y volvió al salón donde Megumi le había dejado una taza de café sobre la mesa y se encontraba recogiendo el futón. El castaño se sentó enfrente de la taza humeante con un poco de dificultad.

- Deja eso- le dijo a la pelinegra- ven a desayunar conmigo- dibujó una sonrisa mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado, ella lo miró y hasta que no dobló y guardó el futón no se sentó junto a él.

- Pensaba hacerte algo mejor para desayunar- le informó mientras tomaba su taza con las dos manos- pero tienes la despensa vacía.

- Lo sé, no me he preocupado mucho por eso últimamente- dijo mientras bebía de su café- si quieres podemos pasar por el supermercado después del médico- Megumi lo miraba mientras bebía de su café y una sensación agradable invadió su cuerpo. Simplemente asintió.

Aquel día ninguno de los dos asistió a clase, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento. Megumi caminaba sonrojada junto a Sanosuke que, desde que salieron de su piso, había tomado su mano fuertemente, como si estuviera evitando que saliera corriendo en cualquier momento. Pasaron por casa de la joven primero para que se cambiara y tomara algo de abrigo pues la mañana era realmente fría. Caminaron hasta la clínica del tío de la pelinegra, la cual había insistido bastante en llevarlo allí.

- Los puntos están bastante bien y limpios- Decía el viejo doctor Okina mientras escrutaba el corte de un Sanosuke que se encontraba sentado en la camilla sin camiseta- menos mal que tenías a mi sobrina cerca muchacho, una infección ahí es bastante desagradable. Te los dejaremos sin apósito para que la cura vaya más rápida, en tres días podrás quitártelos- Sanosuke miró a Megumi que se encontraba tras el viejo doctor con su abrigo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Y los hematomas?- preguntó interesada.

- Sin duda te dieron una buena paliza chico- Sanosuke se hizo daño cuando alzó la ceja- tendrás que echarte esta pomada por la mañana y por la noche- comentó mientras escribía algo en su escritorio. Volvió a la camilla y comenzó a inspeccionar su espalda, donde también tenía algún hematoma, pero no tanto como en el torso. Alzó las cejas cuando se fijó en unos pequeños arañazos a ambos lados de su costado, sonrió- No hay nada grave, lo único es que estarás unos días con dolores- volvió a su escritorio donde se sentó- Pero te han estado cuidando muy bien por lo que veo- Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario del tío de la pelinegra- Eres un chico fuerte, saldrás de esta- dijo sonriendo, Megumi aún sonrojada le acercó su ropa al castaño que se la colocó en silencio.

- Gracias tío Okina- la chica tomó la receta del medicamento.

- Sanosuke Sagara ¿No?- el viejo médico miró al castaño que intentaba ponerse la camiseta sin que le rozara las heridas de la cara.

- ¡Sí!- respondió una vez pudo colocársela.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte muchacho, evita meterte en más líos- le dijo mientras que ponía una enigmática sonrisa. La pareja se dispuso a salir de la consulta- Y cuida de Megumi, es una buena chica- La pelinegra miró a su tío totalmente colorada.

- No se preocupe, lo haré- contestó el castaño mientras salía junto a la joven que ahora lo miraba a él.

La pareja pasó la mañana junta, después de pasar por la clínica del viejo Okina, pasaron por la farmacia e hicieron unas compras en el supermercado. Llegaron cargados de bolsas al apartamento del castaño, donde Megumi ayudó a Sanosuke a rellenar su despensa, después la pelinegra insistió en echarle la pomada.

- Pero ha dicho que por la mañana y por la tarde ¡Estamos a medio día!- se quejó el castaño mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se sentaba en el suelo.

- Échatelo ahora y luego antes de acostarte otra vez, por lo menos que empiece a hacerte efecto- le aconsejó Megumi con el prospecto de la pomada en sus manos y sin dejar de leerlo- Si no te metieras en tantos líos no te pasarían estas cosas.

- Habló doña perfecta- la encaró.

- ¿Qué más te da? Aquí no viene ninguna contra indicación- le contestó enseñándole el prospecto. Pero se sorprendió al verlo sonreír- ¿Qué pasa?

- Volvemos a las andadas- sonrió aún más- Pelearme contigo es una de las cosas que había echado mucho en falta- Megumi se sonrojó y esquivó sus ojos. Abrió la pomada y fue echando un poco en cada hematoma.

- Hazte un ligero masaje, yo me ocupo de los de tu espalda- Sanosuke comenzó a extender la crema blanca con cuidado y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió como la pelinegra la extendía delicadamente por su espalda.

- ¿Hoy no tienes que trabajar?- preguntó el castaño para romper aquel silencio.

- Dejé el trabajo- informó. Eso sorprendió al chico que se giró para mirarla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre…- dijo suspirando- Una Saito no puede trabajar de camarera en un restaurante de tres al cuarto ¿Sabes? Sería un escándalo si alguno de sus amigos se enterara- comentó irónica, Megumi seguía frotando su espalda con cuidado, aunque la piel ya había absorbido toda la pomada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Volvió a pasarme dinero y el día 15 de diciembre tengo que asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por él- le informó, su tono de voz estaba mucho más apagado.

- ¿Quieres ir a esa fiesta?- le preguntó.

- No- contestó- pero no tengo más remedio que ir. Al final ese hombre siempre consigue salirse con la suya…

- Iré contigo- Le dijo serio, Megumi abrió mucho los ojos mientras lo miraba atónita- Porque puedes llevar invitados ¿No?... es tu cumpleaños…

- No sé si ese es un lugar en el que quieras estar- dijo mientras dejaba de acariciar su espalda- Es un ambiente frío y lleno de gente que se cree mejor que los demás por el simple hecho de tener dinero.

- Si estás tú, me da igual los que hayan alrededor- el castaño sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra. Entonces un sonido salió del estómago del joven haciendo que ambos se rieran.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos con el almuerzo- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

**Avance**

**Capítulo 13**

**De fiestas y Sukiyaki**

_- Vaya Kitsune… dominas muy bien estos ambientes- contestó mientras se separaba un poco de ella y tomaba una copa._

…_._

_- ¿Sanosuke Sagara? ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó mientras aspiraba el humo y lo miraba duramente._

_- Sí, soy yo- contestó devolviéndole la mirada- Y usted es el señor Saito ¿Verdad?_

_- Doctor Hajime Saito-_


	13. Capítulo 13: De Fiestas y Sukiyaki

_**NA. **__¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Como cada semana os dejo con el capítulo, así que no os entretengo mucho esta vez. _

_Gracias por los comentarios y por pasar a leer este fic, nunca me cansaré de decirlo._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Ruroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son obra del maestro Nobuhiro Watsuki

**Capítulo 13**

**De fiestas y Sukiyaki**

Kenshin iba montado en su bicicleta de vuelta a su casa después de un día entero en la universidad, pedaleaba sin mucha prisa con la cabeza en otra parte. Se arrepintió un poco del impulso que tuvo al hablar con Megumi y reprocharle su comportamiento, pues hacía varios días que no había vuelto a saber de ella. Tampoco había coincidido con Sanosuke en el edificio, por lo que desconocía como se encontraba su mejor amigo y pensó en pasar por su casa en cuanto llegara para invitarlo a cenar a su apartamento. Pero no hizo falta aquello, pues al pasar justo por la librería Takada un joven castaño de ancha espalda salía de ella. Kenshin frenó la bicicleta.

- Sanosuke- el aludido se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre y vio a Kenshin sobre su bici, sonrió un poco al verlo. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver las heridas de su cara, en su ceja tenía un corte a medio curar, al igual que su labio- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Sanosuke recordó que ya hacía casi una semana que veía a su amigo.

- Una pelea- dijo- Nada importante- Kenshin se preocupó.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó.

- Últimamente mejor- respondió el castaño- Entre la universidad y el trabajo estoy bastante ocupado… - No quiso contarle que había vuelto con Megumi, eso era algo de lo que ya se daría cuenta- Siento haberte preocupado tanto amigo…- Kenshin lo miró sorprendido.

- Estaba pensando en que si te apetece podrías venir a mi casa a cenar- comentó el pelirrojo- voy a preparar Sukiyaki y es una comida demasiado ostentosa como para disfrutarla yo solo- Sano sonrió.

- Está bien- respondió- Esa es una oferta difícil de rechazar- El pelirrojo sonrió enormemente tras escuchar aquello.

Llegaron a los apartamentos y se dirigieron al primer piso, Kenshin sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta para invitar a Sanosuke que entrara. El castaño se sentó bajo el kotatsu mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil.

_De: Sanosuke Para: Kitsune_

_Me he encontrado con Kenshin _

_de camino a casa._

_Cenaré con él, cuando esté_

_libre te llamo._

Kenshin estaba tarareando algo mientras preparaba la cena en la cocina, el castaño se volvió a guardar el móvil, enchufó la televisión y fue pasando canales hasta que su amigo trajo la olla y la colocó en la mesa junto con los cubiertos. Le ofreció un cuenco de arroz a Sano y se sirvió otro a él.

- ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras comía.

- Regular- le contestó Sanosuke- Desde que entró el nuevo, cada día es más difícil trabajar. Mientras Sayo y yo ordenamos el desordena- Comentó, mientras gesticulaba con los palillos- Se llama Shouzo.

- Si es nuevo supongo que irá aprendiendo poco a poco. Ten en cuenta que tú ya llevas más de seis meses y ya controlas todo- dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba un trozo de carne de la olla- O si no recuerda cuando empezaste tú, solamente estabas para espantar a los lectores y pasar el plumero. Que ahora tu jefe te permita llevar la caja no significa que no hayas pasado por la novatada del principio.

- De todas formas sigo pensando que es un patoso, ayer tiró una estantería al suelo y tuvimos que salir más tarde organizando todos los libros- Tomó su plato y lo llenó de comida que sacó de la cacerola humeante- y para colmo no sabe hablar con mujeres, cada vez que ve a Sayo se queda paralizado ¡Y aun así el señor Takada le tiene cariño!

- Bueno si es un chico tímido no pasa nada y tengo que admitir que tu compañera Sayo es una joven muy apuesta- comentó Kenshin despreocupadamente. Sanosuke en cambio se quedó con el trozo de carne a medio camino de su boca, recordando su extraña relación con Sayo, la cual tras la confesión volvió a trabajar a los dos días comportándose como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Suspiró.

- Por lo menos es una buena persona, tendré que llevármelo de cervezas algún día- se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza- Tengo que conseguir que deje de llamarme "Sagara-kun"- Kenshin no pudo evitar reír, se sentía cómodo de nuevo con su amigo y lo vio cambiado.

- Por cierto Sano…- comenzó, ya que estaba allí no podía dejar de preguntárselo- Veo que estás mejor…- El castaño lo miró y observó un deje de tristeza en su semblante.

- Estoy sobreviviendo, que no es poco- contestó, volvió a pensar en Megumi- Vino a verme el otro día…- Suspiró, no podía ocultarle algo así a su mejor amigo- Pero creo que es mejor que sepas la historia completa- Kenshin lo miró interesado- Megumi y yo estuvimos saliendo desde el verano hasta mitad de octubre- tomó su vaso de cerveza para dar un buen trago- Terminamos porque me vio besándome con Sayo- El pelirrojo se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Has estado con Sayo?- preguntó incrédulo

- No, fue una casualidad, ella me besó y Megumi nos vio- suspiró- yo la rechacé porque no podía corresponder sus sentimientos y cuando hablé con Megumi me dijo que no sabía si confiaba en mí o no- Kenshin asintió, conocía esa parte de la historia- Y ahí fue cuando empecé a estar mal.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Parece ser que podemos volver a hablarnos… cuando me vio herido no pudo evitar venir a curarme- Señaló el corte de su ceja que ya estaba cerrado y tenía las marcas de los puntos- Ya sabes lo orgullosa que es ella… y yo. Pero supongo que puedo decir que ahora estamos bien- se metió un trozo de carne a la boca mientras su amigo comenzaba a sonreír, Sano lo miró- Kenshin… no hace falta que llores- bromeó mientras que comenzaban a reír los dos.

- No vuelvas a darme un susto de estos- le advirtió serio.

- Te prometo que no- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El quince de diciembre llegó junto con mucho más frío. Megumi tuvo que ir aquel día a casa de sus padres para prepararse para la "fiesta de cumpleaños" que había organizado su padre en uno de los hoteles de Seijuro Hiko. La pelinegra se encontraba en su antigua habitación mirando el vestido que llevaría por la noche. Mientras que su madre lo sacaba del gran armario:

- Es una preciosidad- dijo a su hija mientras lo sacaba de la funda. La madre de Megumi era todo lo contrario que su padre, tenía el pelo negro y arreglado en un perfecto moño, sus ojos eran del mismo marrón oscuro que los de su hija y su semblante era amable. Megumi no podía evitar querer mucho más a su madre que a su padre, esta era mucho más comprensiva y buena con sus hijas, y fue gracias a ella por lo que pudo irse a vivir sola.

- La verdad es que sí…- Megumi miraba el vestido sorprendida, era realmente precioso. La verdad es que se sorprendió a sí misma esperando con ansias el día de la fiesta, desde que supo que Sanosuke iba a asistir a ella.

- Me alegro de que te guste hija- la señora Saito se sentó junto a ella en la cama- Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo ¿Has estado bien?- preguntó mirándola, la verdad es que su hija había pasado por malas rachas en el último año, pero volvía a verla distinta, pues normalmente cuando su padre le prohibía algo no pisaba su casa en un mes.

- Si mamá- respondió mientras colocaba su mano en la rodilla de su progenitora- Puede que haya tenido algún que otro altibajo… pero estoy bien- Sonrió.

- Misao ha estado preocupada por ti- dijo la madre suspirando- Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana, siempre preocupada por lo que te pueda pasar- Megumi no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

- Cuando debería de ser al revés.

- Megumi- comenzó a decir- Las cosas siempre pasan por algo, una mujer debe de aprender de sus errores y levantarse- se dirigió al armario para volver a colocar el elegante vestido- Me alegro de que te estés convirtiendo en una mujer- volvió a mirarla dejando atónita a la pelinegra.

- Mamá…

- Vamos, tenemos que ir a arreglarte el pelo- informó- Y por cierto… ya he hablado con tu tío Okina…- Megumi enrojeció mientras su madre le guiñaba el ojo y se quedaba sola en su antigua habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sanosuke se encontraba delante del espejo de su cuarto de baño observando como su corte en la ceja se había convertido en una fina línea, sonrió. Se quitó su preciada cinta roja y miró el peine con una mueca.

- Esto es muy molesto- susurró mientras se echaba una buena cantidad de gomina en la mano y se la expandía por su pelo hacia atrás. Se ayudó con el peine para intentar domar su pelo. Cuando acabó un irreconocible Sanosuke le devolvía la mirada. Bufó mientras salía del cuarto de baño y se dirigía al comedor, donde tenía la chaqueta de su traje negro preparada. Se la colocó y revisó su apartamento por si se olvidaba de algo, comprobó que tenía su invitación en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que se acababa de colocar y salió de su casa. En el rellano se encontró con Kenshin que estaba a punto de llamar.

- Muy bien Sano- le dijo- justo a tiempo- El castaño miró a su amigo sorprendido, llevaba un frac que tenía pinta de costar lo que él ganaba en un año y su pelo estaba trenzado hacia un lado, y peinado hacia atrás mostrando su cara.

- ¿Por qué vas vestido así?- Preguntó, él llevaba un sencillo traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa blanca, no llevaba siquiera corbata- ¿No me digas que es una fiesta de etiqueta?

- ¡No te preocupes!- lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo- La fiesta es en uno de los hoteles de mi padre, por lo que en teoría soy uno de los anfitriones- informó- Hace unos días me mandó el frac para que me lo pusiera. Tú vas bien así, ¡Hasta te has peinado!- exclamó mientras miraba como el característico pelo de su amigo estaba pulcramente repeinado hacia atrás.

- Lo mismo te digo- contestó el castaño señalando su peinado- Vas ridículo con ese peinado- Kenshin rio.

- Mi padre sigue empeñado en que me lo corte- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pelo- Pero como yo no quiero, ha puesto la norma de llevarlo así cuando vaya a alguno de sus eventos.

- Pues amigo… yo me lo cortaría- El castaño estaba intentando aguantar la risa.

- El coche nos está esperando abajo- Informó el pelirrojo mientras lo guiaba hacia abajo. Sanosuke abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio una limusina en la puerta del edificio.

- Ke…Kenshin…- dijo señalando el vehículo, el pelirrojo sonrió.

- Cortesía de mi padre… tampoco quiere que aparezca en bicicleta por allí- dijo mientras se adentraba en el vehículo.

- En fin…- El joven de Nagano tomó aire antes de entrar, ya sabía que sus amigos eran personas procedentes de familias importantes, pero no se esperaba que él accediera algún día a ese círculo… Aunque fuese como invitado. Suspirando e incómodo subió al coche junto con su mejor amigo, la limusina arrancó y puso rumbo al Hotel Himura Royal, el más importante de la cadena hotelera de la familia Himura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un Sanosuke rígido como una piedra se encontraba en un rincón del enorme salón junto con una Kaoru en la misma situación que él. Del grupo de amigos eran los únicos que procedían de familias de clase media normales y corrientes y nunca antes se habían encontrado en un ambiente como aquel. El castaño gruñó entre dientes al ver que la gran mayoría de hombres iban ataviados con elegantes frac y muy pocos llevaban un traje como el suyo, y los que lo llevaban usaban corbata. El castaño suspiró.

- ¿No es ese el ministro de Sanidad?- Preguntó Kaoru señalando a un hombre que hablaba alegremente con Kenshin.

- Creo que sí- respondió el chico a su lado incómodo- Y aquel es el primer ministro- susurró entre dientes señalándolo.

- ¿Qué?- la pelinegra estaba igual que él- No pensaba que fuese algo tan importante, puede que veamos al emperador- Sano rio ante el comentario. Pero la verdad es que eran los únicos que no se encontraban cómodos en ese lugar, Aoshi se encontraba a unos metros de ellos ataviado (como la mayoría) con un frac y con una copa de champán en su mano y hablaba educadamente con una pareja de personas mayores que parecían importantes. Kenshin también estaba saludando a todo el mundo como buen anfitrión. Incluso Misao, que iba vestida con un elegante vestido púrpura se paseaba por la sala como si fuese una verdadera princesa.

- ¿Soy yo, o me da la sensación de que somos los únicos que estamos fuera de lugar?- Preguntó el castaño a la joven mientras tomaba una copa de champán que le servía uno de los camareros.

- Increíble lo que pueden cambiar las personas según el ambiente en el que se encuentren- respondió cabizbaja. Entonces algunas de las luces se apagaron, quedándose solamente encendidas las de uno de los pasillos laterales de donde salieron Seijuro Hiko y Hajime Saito elegantemente vestidos, detrás de ellos una mujer que se parecía mucho a Megumi ataviada con un elegante Kimono de seda y finalmente una muchacha vestida con un elegante vestido azul marino largo. Sanosuke no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta al ver a Megumi Saito, su pelo negro estaba elegantemente recogido, unos pendientes brillantes adornaban sus orejas y el maquillaje estaba finamente cuidado, el vestido que llevaba era de corte de palabra de honor, por lo que sus hombros blancos estaban al descubierto. El joven tragó saliva mientras la observaba saludar a la gente y agradeciendo con la cabeza las felicitaciones

- Está preciosa- susurró la mapache a su lado.

- Ajam- fue lo único que pudo articular el muchacho.

- ¡Siento haberos tenidos abandonados!- Misao apareció justo a su lado asustando a los dos- Pero mi padre había insistido tanto en que saludara a la gente… hace tiempo que no vengo a una fiesta de estas y he tenido que aguantar a todas las _oba-san_ diciéndome lo guapa que estoy- Y no era mentira, Sanosuke era la primera vez que veía a Misao sin su trenza, a cambio llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo. La verdad es que estaba irreconocible.

- No sabía que te movías tan bien en estos ambientes comadreja…- comentó el castaño.

- Soy toda una caja de sorpresas- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, Kaoru rio por el comentario.

- Esto es realmente agotador- esta vez se acercó Kenshin, bebió de su copa- Mi padre quiere matarme… ya me ha presentado a dos promotores y a cinco nuevos accionistas ¡Por lo menos!- dijo cansado- Y se supone que esto es una fiesta…- Sanosuke no siguió escuchando la conversación de sus amigos, pues tenía puesta toda su atención en Megumi que se paseaba por todo el salón saludando a la gente. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver como estaba rodeada de jóvenes "hijos de papá".

- Disculpadme- le dijo a sus amigos para acercarse un poco más.

- ¿Se acaba de disculpar?- Misao lo miraba atónita mientras se alejaba de ellos- Se le está pegando el elitismo- y los tres amigos no pudieron evitar reírse al unísono.

Sanosuke se iba acercando poco a poco hasta que sintió como lo tomaban del brazo, se giró para ver a una mujer mayor que lo miraba con interés.

- Vaya chico ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó interesada- ¿Eres el hijo de los Miyamoto?- el castaño no supo que contestar, mientras miraba a esa mujer llena de joyas.

- ¡Señora Takeda!- una voz femenina vino desde la espalda del joven de Nagano- Él es Sanosuke Sagara, un buen amigo mío- Megumi colocó su mano en el brazo del chico.

- ¡Oh! Eres amigo de la señorita Saito- la mujer sonrió- Es un placer conocerte joven- dijo- ¿Eres hijo de los Sagara de los textiles Sagara de Osaka?- Sano negó con la cabeza.

- Soy de Nagano- aclaró- Mis padres eran médicos- le explicó a la vieja señora.

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo el señor Saito?- preguntó interesada.

- ¡Exacto!- Sano hablaba como si se tratara de uno más de los jóvenes ricos que había en el salón, Megumi lo miraba entre interrogante y curiosa.

- ¿En qué hospital trabajan?

- Bueno… ellos no trabajaban en un hospital grande- contó el castaño- Eran pediatras y tenían su propia clínica.

- ¿Eran?- La señora tapó su boca con su mano llena de anillos- Lo siento señor Sagara.

- No se preocupe señora Takeda- Sanosuke levantó una de sus manos- ya han pasado casi cinco años.

- ¿Entonces señor Sagara usted también estudia medicina?- La señora dirigió su mirada a Megumi que seguía con su mano sobre el brazo del castaño- ¿Por eso conoce a la señorita Saito?- la aludida quitó disimuladamente su mano de donde la tenía puesta, no se había dado cuenta.

- No yo no estudio medicina- le aclaró- estoy estudiando ingeniería. Me gustan mucho más las máquinas- La señora rio.

- Eso es algo bueno- dijo- Espero que pase una agradable velada señor Sagara, señorita Saito, muchas felicidades por su 21 cumpleaños.

- Gracias señora Takeda- contestó mientras la señora se alejaba y seguía con su ruta de saludos.

- Vas muy guapo con ese peinado- le susurró divertida al oído una vez comprobó que la señora Takeda no podía oírles. Sanosuke alzó una ceja.

- Vaya Kitsune… dominas muy bien estos ambientes- contestó mientras se separaba un poco de ella y tomaba una copa, se encontraban en medio del amplio salón.

- Tengo experiencia señor Sagara, aunque me ha sorprendido tu dominio de modales, parecías un caballero y todo- ella también tomó una copa- Qué lástima que te hayas peinado así, ahora no tiene gracia que te llame Tori-atama- Sonrió siguiéndole el juego.

- Así que… señorita Saito, toda esta gente se alegra de que cumplas 21 años…

- Más o menos, ya sabes lo que te dije sobre estas personas- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa con mucha elegancia, Sanosuke se quedó prendado mirándola.

- ¿Quieres tomar un poco el aire?- Preguntó casi inconscientemente.

- Si- respondió al instante la chica y disimuladamente se escabulleron hacia uno de los balcones del lujoso edificio. Ocultos tras las cortinas Sano abrió al fin una puerta y salieron al frío de Tokio. Estaban en una de las azoteas del edificio, por lo que las vistas eran preciosas desde donde se encontraban.

- Vaya…- dijo el castaño admirando las vistas, Megumi se acercó a él abrazándose a sí misma.

- Es precioso ¿verdad?- Sanosuke se dio cuenta de que temblaba un poco y se quitó su chaqueta para pasársela por sus hombros al descubierto.

- Hace frío para que vayas así- susurró mientras la atraía hacia él y la pegaba a su cuerpo para trasmitirle calor.

- Vas a pasar frío- le dijo mientras intentaba devolverle la chaqueta.

- Soy un tipo duro de Nagano, en comparación esto es una suave brisa de primavera- La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada- Feliz cumpleaños Megumi- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la entregaba, la chica lo miró interrogante- Sé que no es mucho… pero…- No pudo seguir pues la futura doctora se había puesto de puntillas y lo estaba besando dulcemente, el castaño lo recibió con gusto mientras se lo devolvía, acarició con cuidado la nuca de la joven y con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura. El beso terminó rápido, para el gusto de Sanosuke, y Megumi miró interesada la pequeña caja, la cual abrió para encontrarse una delicada pulsera de plata.

- Sanosuke no hacía falta…- dijo mirando la fina pieza.

- No soy muy bueno con los regalos- sintió la mano de la joven en su mejilla mientras lo obligaba a mirarlo.

- Es perfecto, gracias- Iban a volver a besarse, pero un ruido a su espalda los interrumpió.

- Ejem- Un hombre alto, con el pelo negro repeinado haca atrás y expresión seria llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes- Megumi, te están esperando dentro- dijo serio mientras miraba la escena, su hija devolvió la chaqueta al chico que se encontraba junto a ella y con algo en las manos volvió dentro, no sin dirigir primero una mirada al castaño. Una vez su hija salió, tomó del bolsillo de su elegante frac una pitillera plateada sacando un cigarro de ella- ¿Quieres uno?- Ofreció al chico que se estaba volviendo a colocar la chaqueta.

- No, gracias- Dijo mientras miraba la salida ¿Se iba a quedar allí?

- ¿Sanosuke Sagara? ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó mientras aspiraba el humo y lo miraba duramente.

- Sí, soy yo- contestó devolviéndole la mirada- Y usted es el señor Saito ¿Verdad?

- Doctor Hajime Saito- dijo.

- Un placer- educadamente Sanosuke se dispuso a salir de la terraza.

- No sé qué es lo que pretendes con mi hija- el castaño quedó paralizado a medio camino y se giró para mirarlo a la cara- Pero sea lo que sea, quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo- aspiró de su cigarro de nuevo-Se quién eres, un joven alborotador de Nagano amigo del hijo de Seijuro Hiko- Sanosuke le mantuvo la mirada- Yo de ti llevaría cuidado con lo que haría- y tirando lo que quedaba de cigarrillo al suelo salió de la terraza dejando solo a Sanosuke.

- Tks, la Kitsune tenía razón- se dijo a sí mismo con una media sonrisa- Este hombre es de armas tomar- y salió también de la terraza.

El resto de la fiesta fue de lo más normal, después del intercambio de palabras con el padre de Megumi, Sanosuke estuvo todo el rato con sus amigos, a los que ya se les había unido Aoshi, y estuvieron hablando de lo que iban a hacer durante las Navidades. Al rato se unió Megumi, después de saludar a todos y cada uno de los invitados, estaba un poco exhausta y en su muñeca derecha llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado el castaño. Ambos se miraron intensamente durante un rato, pero tuvieron que separar sus miradas cuando alguno de sus amigos se dirigían a hablarle. La fiesta terminó bien entrada la noche y la madre de Megumi y Misao se acercó a sus hijas con su abrigo en la mano.

- Megumi, nosotros nos vamos ya- informó- ¿Esta noche quieres venir a dormir a casa?- Le preguntó interesada, le alegraba ver que su hija volvía a acercarse a ellos.

- No te preocupes mamá, dormiré en el apartamento- le contestó- tengo que organizar aún mis apuntes de la universidad, los exámenes se acercan y cuanto menos tiempo pierda mejor- dijo haciendo que su madre se quedara más tranquila.

- Está bien. Misao, tu sí que vienes con nosotros- la ojiverde la miró con cara de disgusto- Hasta que no seas mayor de edad aún tienes que hacerme caso- bromeó mientras le daba su abrigo a su hija pequeña. Esta miró con pena a sus amigos.

- Supongo que yo me voy ya…- informó. Justo a su espalda apareció la figura imponente de Hajime Saito.

- Megumi el coche te está esperando a ti también en la puerta- La pelinegra miró con sorpresa a su padre- Vamos.

- Papá yo…- Megumi intentó decirle que ya era lo suficientemente mayor, pero su padre la cortó.

- He dicho que vayas al coche- justo a su lado la señora Saito le dirigió una dura mirada a su marido.

- ¡Nosotros también nos iremos!- esta vez habló Kenshin rompiendo un poco la tensión que se había generado entre padre e hija- Vamos a recoger nuestros abrigos- Saito miró al pelirrojo y se adelantó para irse.

- Gracias- susurró la pelinegra a su amigo que sonrió.

Tomaron sus abrigos en recepción y Sanosuke y Megumi se despidieron con una mirada, Kenshin entró en la limusina junto con Kaoru y el castaño, mientras que Aoshi se internaba en un coche blanco junto a uno de sus hermanos.

- Primero te dejaremos a ti en los apartamentos- Informó Kenshin a Sanosuke que miraba por la ventana del coche- Nos viene de camino a casa de Kaoru- El castaño simplemente asintió.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a los apartamentos Himura, el joven de Nagano se bajó despidiéndose de sus amigos y esperó a que el coche se perdiera hasta el final de la calle para acercarse al bloque de apartamentos de Megumi. Pero algo llamó su atención, junto a la máquina expendedora un hombre con traje negro hacía como si estuviera pensando que tomar. Sanosuke se lo pensó mejor y cambió de dirección yendo a su casa. Cuando se internó en su apartamento sacó su teléfono móvil.

_- Dime_- dijo la voz de Megumi al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Has visto al hombre que hay en la puerta de tu casa?- Preguntó el castaño mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo deshaciendo el peinado.

_- Si… es Oda, uno de los "amigos" de mi padre_- le informó, el castaño vio como la luz se encendía en la ventana que tenía enfrente y la figura de Megumi se asomaba por ella, aún llevaba el vestido puesto.

- ¿Está ahí para que no entre a tu casa verdad?- dijo mientras la miraba a través del cristal.

_- O para seguirme en caso de que salga yo_- suspiró.

- ¿Sabe lo de nuestras ventanas?- preguntó interesado.

_- Creo que no… sabe que eres amigo de Kenshin, pero como Seijuro Hiko no sabe los movimientos que hace su hijo no ha podido conseguir mucha información sobre ti_- Megumi puso una de sus manos en el cristal.

- Está bien…- sonrió- abre la ventana, esto hay que hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta nadie.

- _¿Qué?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Avance**

**Capítulo 14**

**De Navidad y nieve**

_- Me alegro de que haya venido, señorita Saito- La saludó el viejo doctor Gensai mientras se acercaba a ella. Megumi sonrojada hizo una reverencia._

…_.._

_- ¡Santa!- gritaron al unísono las dos pequeñas hermanas._


	14. Capítulo 14: De Navidad y Nieve

_**NA**__. Hola a todos de nuevo. Lo primero de todo pediros disculpas por el retraso, pero no he tenido un segundo para respirar estas últimas semanas por culpa del trabajo._

_Sin desviarme más del tema os dejo con el capítulo 14 de __**Como Buenos Vecinos**__. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Capítulo 14**

**De Navidad y nieve**

- Abre la ventana- dijo Sanosuke mientras él abría la suya.

_- Sanosuke ¿Vas a saltar otra vez por la ventana? ¿Y si los vecinos se enteran?_- Preguntó con una expresión de horror en la cara.

- Por eso te he dicho que hay que hacerlo rápido- dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos y se metía las llaves de su casa en el bolsillo. Un poco contrariada la chica la abrió y observó como el joven de un salto ágil se colgaba de la suya y entraba a su habitación con mucha más facilidad que la vez anterior- Ya está- dijo mientras de un salto terminaba de internarse en su habitación. Megumi no pudo evitar reír.

- Eres de lo que no hay- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana para evitar que entrara el frío.

- ¿Esto no se lo esperaba tu padre verdad?- Sanosuke se acercó lentamente a la pelinegra y la rodeó por la cintura- No he tenido oportunidad de decirte lo guapa que vas esta noche- la chica se sonrojó ante las palabras del castaño.

- Gracias- contestó mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo- Me gustaba el peinado que llevabas- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras me lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla, haberla tenido tanto tiempo cerca y sin poder acercarse a ella había sido una verdadera tortura para él. Subió sus manos por la espalda de la joven hasta atrapar sus mejillas.

- Siento que hayas tenido que conocer a mi padre- pudo decir la chica mientras el castaño le besaba el cuello. Este paró y la miró.

- Es un hombre simpático- bromeó- me ofreció tabaco- Megumi no pudo evitar reír y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

- Gracias por estar conmigo- dijo, Sanosuke la miró con dulzura. Parecía una niña insegura, nada en comparación que cuando la conoció, le acarició el pelo agradecido.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer estas Navidades?- Le preguntó mientras seguían abrazados.

- Mi padre tiene pensamiento de montar otra fiesta como esta…- contestó mientras que se separaba un poco y lo miraba a los ojos, el castaño empezó a pasear sus dedos por el hombro al descubierto de la morena.

- ¿Vas a ir?

- No- respondió.

- ¿Le estás empezando a plantar cara a tu padre?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Plantar cara no creo… pero si piensa que voy a asistir a esa fiesta con él lo lleva claro- contestó.

- ¿Entonces no tienes planes?- su cara se iluminó como la de un niño pequeño.

- Si no me sale nada interesante… no- sonrió.

- ¿Quieres venir a Nagano conmigo?- preguntó serio, Megumi lo miró sorprendida.

- Pero…- no pupo que decir- Salir de Tokio va a estar más difícil.

- Podemos pedir ayuda- susurró mientras volvía a acercarse a ella para besarla.

La pareja pasó la noche junta con el incentivo de que sabían que estaban siendo vigilados por el ayudante de Saito. Les dio igual y se regalaron besos y caricias hasta la hora del amanecer. Cuando por fin decidieron levantarse de la cama Sanosuke se despidió de Megumi con un ligero beso en los labios antes de volver a encaramarse a su ventana y daba un salto hacia la suya, la cual había dejado abierta la noche anterior.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A partir de ese momento la pareja tuvo alguna que otra dificultad para verse. Sanosuke agradecía que Saito no supiera donde vivía, pero con el señor Oda enfrente de la casa de Megumi todos los días, iba a ser difícil no ser reconocido por él, así que cada vez que salía de casa intentaba pasar lo más desapercibido posible cuando iba a la universidad o a trabajar y para ver a Megumi tenía que terminar saltando por la ventana.

Las Navidades fueron acercándose poco a poco y el ambiente festivo inundó la ciudad de Tokio, Misao se puso bastante triste al saber que ni Sanosuke, ni su hermana iban a asistir a la fiesta de Navidad que estaban organizando en casa de Kenshin. Tanto la pelinegra como el castaño se dedicaban miradas intensas mientras se encontraban con sus amigos en el restaurante donde fueron a cenar la primera vez que se conocieron. Se habían acostumbrado a no tener muestras de afecto en público y eso les gustaba, pues aprovechaban cualquier despiste para dedicarse una mirada o una caricia furtiva. Kaoru había pasado a las semifinales del campeonato nacional de kendo femenino y estaba emocionada contando el combate que ganó hacía unos días, mientras que Kenshin la escuchaba emocionado, entre esos dos también había cambiado algo, aunque ni Megumi ni Sanosuke sabían explicar el qué.

- Pues si te vas estas Navidades no sé cómo voy a estudiar- dijo la ojiverde mientras se apoyaba en la mesa- La física no me entra en la cabeza y las matemáticas menos… y si quiero aprobar el examen de acceso necesito subir las notas…- suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

- Yo puedo ayudarte- Todo el grupo se sorprendió y miró a Aoshi que leía el periódico tranquilamente, este al sentirse observado volvió a hablar- Soy bueno con las matemáticas y con la física… nada más…- Kaoru sonrió al observar el tono rojizo que iban adquiriendo las mejillas de su mejor amiga.

- Pues entonces ya no tienes problema para estudiar comadreja- La animó Sanosuke mientras golpeaba su espalda y hacía que enrojeciera aún más.

El grupo de amigos pasó una buena noche entre risas e historias, se alegraron de que todo volviese a la normalidad y cuando salieron del restaurante se felicitaron la Navidad y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, Megumi tomó un taxi para evitar que la vieran con el castaño. Saldrían hacia Nagano al día siguiente y no quería levantar mucha sospecha. Sanosuke se despidió de ella con un disimulado apretón en su mano y colocándose la bufanda se dirigió andando a su casa. Su sonrisa se mostraba en el rostro de manera casi inconsciente. Cuando llegó preparó lo que le quedaba de su maleta y extendió su futón en suelo, y echando un último vistazo a la ventana se acostó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana como tenía previsto, con un poco de dificultad se levantó y observó como en la ventana de enfrente Megumi ya se había levantado y estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, al comprobar que el castaño también estaba levantado tomó su móvil y lo llamó.

_- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?-_ Preguntó nada más Sano descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Te ves capaz de saltar?- dijo mientras se colocaba una camiseta.

_- Eso es lo malo_…- su voz se veía preocupada- _son casi dos metros de distancia._

- Si yo puedo saltarlos tú también- dijo mientras abría la ventana.

_- Tu eres un orangután y yo una delicada señorita…-_ colgó el teléfono mientras ella también abría la ventana.

- Pásame el equipaje- dijo el castaño mientras sacaba casi medio cuerpo fuera, la chica le lanzó su macuto el cual agarró al instante- Muy bien ahora tú.

- Sigo sin estar segura de esto- la pelinegra se encaramó en su ventana temblorosa.

- Salta- le indicó el castaño y así lo hizo, Sanosuke la ayudó a agarrarse y la metió lentamente en su apartamento.

- Esto es una locura…- dijo la joven mientras soltó una carcajada, el karateka cerró la ventana del apartamento de la futura doctora con un palo de escoba y cerró también la suya.

- ¿Quieres café?- le preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cocina, la joven asintió mientras lo seguía.

- ¿Entonces las maletas como las vamos a llevar?- Preguntó interesada mientras observaba al castaño preparar dos tazas de café.

- Kenshin se va a encargar de eso, ahora cuando salgamos tenemos que dejárselas en la puerta- tomó una de las tazas y se la ofreció a Megumi que la tomó con las dos manos.

- Cuando mi padre se entere no le va a hacer gracia…- dijo pensativa mientras mojaba sus labios en el café con leche. Sanosuke le acarició el brazo con dulzura mientras le sonreía.

- No va a pasar nada, y si pasa te prometo que iré a hablar con él- dijo tranquilizándola- Quizás no sea un hijo de esos millonarios amigos suyos, pero puedo trabajar duro para conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo- La pelinegra quedó paralizada por un momento con las palabras del joven- Si tengo que ganarme su reconocimiento me lo ganaré.

- Sanosuke ¿Tienes fiebre?- Bromeó mientras dejaba su taza en el fregadero. El chico le guiñó un ojo mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Fue a la entrada donde le dio el casco de la moto a Megumi.

- Póntelo- dijo mientras él se ponía el suyo. La pareja dejó el equipaje en el rellano de la puerta y con cuidado se dirigió hacia la moto del castaño, donde ambos montaron y acelerando se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para tomar el tren de las 7 con destino a Nagano.

Cuando llegaron a la estación se sorprendieron al ver ya a Kenshin esperándoles en la entrada con sus macutos en sus pies.

- Llegáis tarde- Les dijo mientras señalaba su reloj. Sus amigos bajaron de la moto y rápidamente tomaron sus maletas.

- Gracias Kenshin, hemos estado dando vueltas por si acaso- dijo Sanosuke mientras se quitaba el casco y se lo entregaba a su mejor amigo, junto con las llaves de la moto- ¡Cuídala!- le advirtió.

- Descuida- dijo el pelirrojo tomando lo que le entregaba el castaño- Por cierto, esto es para vosotros- dijo mientras le extendía un sobre. Sanosuke lo tomó con el ceño fruncido- Es un regalo de Navidad- La voz que salía de los altavoces informando la salida del tren hacia Nagano hizo que ambos jóvenes tuvieran que salir corriendo.

- Muchas gracias Kenshin- gritó Megumi mientras corría hacia el andén con su macuto en la mano. El pelirrojo se despidió del ellos mientras que sonreía alegre.

- Llevad cuidado- susurró, entonces con una sonrisa se puso el casco de Sanosuke y se montó en la Honda- Siempre quise hacer esto…- Aceleró la máquina y se perdió por las calles de Tokio, mientras que el tren salía de la estación.

0o0o0o0o

- Menos mal…- dijo un exhausto Sanosuke mientras se sentaba cansinamente en un sitio libre e invitaba a Megumi a hacer lo mismo- Justo a tiempo.

- Gracias a que Kenshin, nos ha traído las maletas- la pelinegra colocó la suya en los compartimentos que se encontraban justo arriba- ¿Por cierto que hay en el sobre?- Preguntó interesada mientras se sentaba al lado de Sano.

- Vamos a ver- contestó mientras se lo sacaba de su chaqueta y lo abría cuidadosamente. Se encontró con una carta y con un recibo de Hotel.

_Feliz Navidad de parte de Santa Claus_

_Sé que teníais alojamiento en Nagano,_

_Pero, ¿hay algo mejor que las aguas termales en invierno?_

_Pasadlo bien_

_Kenshin_

La pareja leyó la carta a la vez mientras que se iban sonrojando poco a poco, al ver que el recibo era para una habitación doble en el mismo hotel donde estuvieron en verano.

El viaje se les hizo corto mientras observaban el paisaje nevado de las montañas de Nagano, todo era completamente diferente que en verano y hacía mucho más frío que en Tokio. Cuando bajaron en la estación se sorprendieron al ver a la familia de Sanosuke al completo, Ayame saludaba alegremente con el brazo y Suzume se encontraba de la mano del viejo doctor Gensai. Sanosuke se acercó rápidamente a su familia para abrazar a sus hermanas pequeñas y despeinar a su hermano Yahiko. Megumi se mantenía lejos de la escena, con vergüenza y las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Cuando accedió a pasar las Navidades en Nagano sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo con la familia del castaño, y aquella vez no tenían la excusa de ir con más amigos.

- Me alegro de que haya venido, señorita Saito- La saludó el viejo doctor Gensai mientras se acercaba a ella. Megumi sonrojada hizo una reverencia.

- Es un placer volver a vernos- dijo aún sonrojada- Gracias por invitarme.

- Sanosuke insistió mucho porque vinieras- comentó el doctor con una sonrisa, mientras miraba como su nieto cogía a su hermana pequeña en brazos- Gracias por cuidar de mi nieto- dijo volviendo su mirada a ella, que simplemente asintió vergonzosa.

- ¡Megumi!- Gritó Ayame mientras corría hacia ella y se abrazaba a sus piernas. Suzume también la miró con una cara sonriente.

- Vaya Sano, tu invitando a chicas a casa… ¡Esto es nuevo!- el comentario de Yahiko hizo que volvieran a enrojecer, el castaño tomó a su hermano por los hombros y lo obligo a salir de la estación mientras colgaba su macuto.

Las hermanas pequeñas de Sanosuke no se separaron de Megumi y tomaron sus manos para ir juntas, la pelinegra sonrió agradecida por el recibimiento de la familia Sagara y miró a Sanosuke que caminaba justo delante de ella llevando a su hermano pequeño que se quejaba porque le estaba haciendo daño. El doctor Gensai caminaba con las manos en la espalda al lado de la futura doctora.

- ¿El viaje ha ido bien?- le preguntó, Megumi recordó todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para que el "vigilante" que le había puesto su padre en la puerta de su casa no se enterara de que había salido de la ciudad.

- ¡Sí! Se llega mucho más rápido en tren que en coche, y los paisajes invernarles en las montañas son preciosos- el viejo doctor sonrió.

- Abuelo, al final tenemos hospedaje- le informó Sanosuke mientras dejaba a su hermano tranquilo- Kenshin nos ha dejado hospedarnos en su hotel-El doctor alzó sus pobladas cejas blancas.

- Vaya, entonces no dormiremos apretados estos días…- Yahiko hizo un gesto de satisfacción con su mano.

- Ya sabes cómo es Kenshin- siguió mientras salían de la estación, las calles de la ciudad estaban nevadas- Se empeñó en que nos quedáramos allí- Megumi alzó las cejas mirándolo ¿Qué se había perdido ella?

- Pero vendréis a cenar esta noche por la víspera de Navidad por lo menos ¿No?

- ¡Claro abuelo!- exclamó un contento Sanosuke que al parecer le daba igual el frío que hacía en la calle- Sabes que es una tradición a la que nunca fallo- Megumi los escuchaba con una sonrisa en la cara, su familia nunca celebraba la Navidad con una cena, siempre eran grandes eventos importantes o compromisos a los que asistía obligada hasta que ya tuvo una cierta edad, donde empezó a pasar las Navidades con Kenshin y compañía. Se sonrojó al ver lo que había cambiado su vida en menos de un año.

- Megumi ¡Esta noche vendrá Santa Claus!- Exclamó Ayame emocionada- ¡Viene todos los años!

- Os habréis portado bien ¿No?- les preguntó mientras que la más pequeña de la hermana le daba la mano y andaba dando pequeños saltitos emocionada.

- ¡Claro!- dijeron las dos al unísono, la futura doctora sonrió.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a casa del castaño, donde Megumi intentó ayudar al viejo Gensai en todo lo que pudo. Pero el abuelo de los Sagara no la dejaba hacer casi nada invitándola a que se pusiera cómoda en el salón. Sanosuke se dedicó parte de la mañana a ponerle las cadenas al coche de su abuelo para poder ir al Hotel.

- Pues Megumi no cocina nada mal- comentó despreocupado Sanosuke mientras entraba en la cocina y bebía de un trago un vaso de agua- Es una de las mejores cocineras que he conocido- La pelinegra lo miró con el ceño fruncido, bastante vergüenza estaba pasando ya para que encima la adulara de aquella manera.

- Tampoco soy tan buena- dijo avergonzada.

- Está bien, te dejo que me ayudes a preparar la cena- cedió con una agradable sonrisa el viejo doctor- Sanosuke tu ve con Yahiko a preparar el comedor- decía mientras le daba un delantal a la pelinegra y se ponía a trabajar en la cena junto a ella.

- Siempre me ha gustado que mis nietos mantengan esta tradición- Dijo el doctor, una vez había salido Sanosuke de la cocina- Mi hija adoraba la Navidad, desde que tuvo a Sanosuke siempre hacía lo mismo- suspiró- Yo he querido mantener esta tradición, para que no se olviden de sus padres- Megumi lo miraba con expresión triste.

- Seguro que nunca lo harán…- contestó- Han tenido mucha suerte de tener a alguien como usted con ellos- El abuelo de los Sagara sonrió.

- ¡Abuelo!- Yahiko apareció en la cocina con el teléfono móvil en la mano- Tsubame no tiene nada que hacer esta noche ¿Te importa si la invito a cenar con nosotros?- Preguntó interesado a su abuelo.

- ¡Vaya! Con que Tsubame- Sanosuke apareció justo detrás de él- ¿Este año también vendrá?- preguntó sonriendo- Yahiko tienes que ser un buen anfitrión si quieres que se enamore de ti- Dijo riéndose mientras le daba pequeños codazos a un enrojecido Yahiko, que salió de la cocina corriendo. Megumi suspiró agradecida al saber que era normal que algún Sagara llevara amigos a esa cena, sintió como una gran presión desaparecía de su espalda.

- Kenshin hace tiempo que no viene- comentó distraído el señor Gensai- desde que está en Tokio lo veo muy poco…

- Ya vendrá algún día- comentó Sanosuke mientras tomaba un trozo de zanahoria que Megumi ya había cortado y pelado- Está muy ocupado con la universidad y el trabajo, aunque su trabajo sea el de barrer el pasillo del edificio- La pelinegra aguantó una pequeña risa.

Sanosuke terminó de colocar y decorar el comedor para la cena, se sentó cansado mientras se apoyaba en la pared y miraba como sus hermanas pequeñas jugaban en el comedor. Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre de la casa indicando la llegada de la amiga de la infancia de Yahiko, con un pastel muy Navideño para el postre.

La familia Sagara y las dos invitadas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para empezar a comer la deliciosa comida que habían preparado Megumi y el doctor Gensai. Yahiko se sorprendió de lo bueno que estaba todo lo que había preparado Megumi y se peleaba con Sanosuke para comer lo máximo posible.

- Por muy bien que cocine yo, he de admitir que las mujeres les dais un sabor especial a la comida- dijo el viejo doctor mientras probaba la tempura que había preparado Megumi.

- ¡Es verdad que está muy bueno!- Tsubame se había sentado a su lado, al verla se sorprendió de que Sanosuke llevara por primera vez a una chica a esa cena, siempre invitaba a Kenshin o algún amigo, pero siempre chico. Megumi se sonrojó por los halagos.

- No creo que sea para tanto- contestó- el pulpo que ha preparado el doctor también está exquisito- comentó con una sonrisa. La verdad era que se encontraba muy a gusto, nunca había vivido una cena tan familiar como aquella y miró a Sanosuke con una sonrisa, que esté le devolvió.

Tras la cena se quedaron un rato tomando la tarta que había preparado Tsubame, Sanosuke desapareció alegando que lo habían llamado por el móvil. Megumi terminó de comprender lo que ocurría cuando un Papá Noel llamaba a la ventana de la casa. Ayame y Suzume se quedaron atónitas mientras que Yahiko le habría la ventana y este entraba al salón con un saco lleno de regalos.

- ¡Santa!- gritaron al unísono las dos pequeñas hermanas.

- Jo, jo, jo – Megumi no pudo aguantar una pequeña carcajada tras reconocer a Sanosuke tras la roja vestimenta y la espesa barba blanca que le tapaba el rostro- ¡Traigo los regalos!- Dijo emocionado mientras que empezaba a sacar cosas del saco rojo que llevaba en la espalda.

- ¡Ala!- Dijo Ayame cuando descubrió una muñeca, Yahiko sonreía satisfecho con el videojuego que acababa de recibir, Suzume daba saltitos mientras abrazaba un gran perro de peluche más grande que ella, el Doctor Gensai recibió una manta eléctrica para sus dolores de espalda y a Tsubame un libro.

- ¡Ese libro lo ha elegido Yahiko! jo, jo, jo- informó mientras que el segundo de los Sagara iba enrojeciendo poco a poco- Yo solamente he hecho caso a su petición y te lo he traído- entonces se giró a la pelinegra y dejó una pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en papel de regalo- Este es para ti- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo- ¡Oh! Falta Sanosuke- se dirigió a las más pequeñas- ¿Sabéis dónde está?- Les preguntó.

- Ha ido a hablar con el teléfono- dijo Suzume.

- Bueno dejaré su regalo aquí- sacó otro paquete que puso sobre la mesa-¡Me tengo que ir! Aún me quedan muchas casas que visitar- Y con un elegante salto salió por la ventana. Escucharon a Notaro ladrar y acto seguido apareció un apurado Sanosuke por la cocina- ¿Me he perdido algo?

- ¡Sano, Sano! ¡No te lo vas a creer ha venido Santa Claus!- Megumi observó la escena con una sonrisa en la cara mientras mantenía entre sus manos el pequeño paquete que le había dado.

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Sanosuke exagerado, sus hermanas le llevaron el regalo que había encima de la mesa.

- ¡Te ha dejado esto!- Dijo Ayame emocionada, el castaño tomó el regalo y se sentó al lado de la morena guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Veo que tú también tienes regalo!- comentó Sanosuke mientras abría emocionado su regalo y descubría unos guantes para la moto- ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!- comentó emocionado.

- ¿Alguien quiere té?- Preguntó el viejo doctor mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina.

- Haz para todos- le respondió su nieto mayor. Megumi miraba su regalo aún sin desenvolver y con mucho cuidado empezó a quitar el llamativo papel de regalo para descubrir una caja con un perfume. Miró a Sanosuke con una sonrisa, este le guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

Lo que quedó de velada fue bastante agradable, estuvieron jugando con Ayame y Suzume hasta que les llegó la hora de irse a la cama, las dos niñas se quejaron mientras subían las escaleras con su hermano mayor. La pelinegra se sentía a gusto rodeada de la familia del castaño, habían pasado un duro golpe por la pérdida de sus padres, pero se habían levantado y apoyado los unos en los otros y volvían a ser una familia completa, volvió a sentir un poco de envidia, al contrario que los Sagara, su familia era mucho más fría, especialmente por su padre, siempre preocupado por las apariencias, el dinero y el prestigio.

- Creo que yo también me voy ya- comentó Tsubame mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Te acompaño!- dijo Yahiko casi al instante mientras también se ponía de pie- No son horas para que vayas sola por la calle- se excusó con las mejillas coloradas.

- Oh Yahiko, que caballeroso que eres- Sanosuke, con voz de niña, habló desde las escaleras, el aludido enrojeció.

- ¡Sanosuke a ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro!- gritó mientras salía disparado hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mayor. Tsubame y Megumi no pudieron evitar reír ante el comportamiento de los dos hermanos, Yahiko se había colgado de la espalda de su hermano mayor e intentaba tirarle de la oreja.

- Vamos muchachos, ya está bien- intentó calmarlos su abuelo, ambos hermanos se separaron. El pequeño carraspeó

- Vamos Tsubame, antes de que se te pegue la estupidez de mi hermano- dijo mientras se colocaba su grueso abrigo. Sanosuke seguía riendo.

- Buenas noches- se despidió la chica mientras salía junto al menor de los Sagara.

- Nosotros también nos vamos- anunció el castaño mientras tomaba su abrigo y su regalo- Espero que el coche arranque con este frío…

- No creo que tengáis problemas- le respondió el doctor Gensai mientras recogía las tazas con la ayuda de Megumi- Ese coche es tan duro como una piedra- Sano alzó una ceja.

- Muchas gracias por todo- le dijo Megumi mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- Gracias a ti por venir, nos gusta que la casa esté siempre llena de gente- contestó con sus manos en la espalda- disculpa si mis nietos han causado alguna molestia- la ceja del castaño tembló.

- En absoluto- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa- Ya conozco desde hace tiempo a Sanosuke, estoy acostumbrada- Sano la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Nos vamos!- Anunció mientras salía hacia el pequeño garaje y abría la puerta.

- Llevad cuidado- se despidió el doctor. Megumi se montó en el asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa en los labios. Vio cómo se montaba también un Sanosuke que seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras arrancaba el motor y salían de la casa.

La nieve volvía a caer, pero sin mucha fuerza, las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas y aún se encontraban encendidas las luces navideñas de algunas tiendas y plazas. Sanosuke conducía despacio y en silencio, la pelinegra lo miró, su cara se iluminaba al paso de las farolas y tenía el volante fuertemente agarrado con las dos manos.

- ¿Soy un desastre verdad?- Preguntó al sentir que la chica lo estaba mirando.

- No- contestó ella casi al instante.

- No te creo… Me conoces ya desde hace tiempo ¿No?- la pelinegra no pudo evitar una pequeña risa- ¿Encima te hace gracia?

- Sanosuke- comenzó- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un desastre?- El castaño se quedó en blanco, alzó las cejas.

- Yo…

- Eres gracioso- susurró- una persona que siempre está contenta e intenta que los demás sean felices, eres noble y una buena persona- sonrió- que seas un desastre no te quita todo eso…

- Vaya Kitsune… puede que sí que estés empezando a conocerme un poco- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, Megumi suspiró y sin quitar su sonrisa miró hacia la ventana apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano.

Llegaron al hotel al poco tiempo, no tuvieron ningún problema para sacar su habitación, enrojecieron un poco al ver como su amigo Kenshin les había reservado la habitación con el nombre de señor y señora Takada.

- ¿No tenía un nombre mejor?- se preguntó Sanosuke mientras se dirigían a su cuarto- Ahora me estaré acordando del señor Takada…

- Es mejor que con nuestros propios nombres, Megumi Saito llamaría mucho la atención si mi padre me estuviera buscando.

- ¿Estará el señor Oda aún en tu puerta?

- No me extrañaría- contestó Megumi con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la habitación y entraron en silencio, la habitación era más grande que las que usaron en su anterior estancia, cuando entraron al dormitorio se encontraron dos futones, uno al lado del otro. Sanosuke inspiró profundamente y dejó su macuto a un lado de la habitación.

- Vo… voy a las aguas termales- informó ¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso? Se dirigió a un armario donde descubrió dos yukatas tomó el de hombre y salió a fuera, donde el frío era notorio.

Megumi en cambio se quedó mirando los dos futones, cuando reaccionó estaba sola en la habitación, se paseó por mirando los preciosos cuadros que la adornaban y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones junto la ventana, a fuera un congelado Sanosuke se disponía a entrar en las aguas termales, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Tranquilo…- susurraba el castaño ¿Por qué todo le era tan violento? Ya había estado con Megumi antes… pero siempre había sido casi improvisado. Aquello estaba preparado, Kenshin sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando les regalo la estancia. El castaño se sumergió un poco en el agua haciendo que salieran burbujas por su nariz.

- Sanosuke…- el aludido dio un brinco haciendo salpicar agua- ¿Puedo entrar?- Megumi se encontraba tras él ataviada con una toalla nada más, el castaño evitó mirarla.

- Claro…- contestó mientras volvía a ocultar la mitad de su rostro bajo el agua. Sintió como la morena entraba lentamente y se sentaba a su espalda.

- Estás raro- comentó ella.

- ¿Raro? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- preguntó mientras sentía como Megumi apoyaba su espalda en la suya.

- Para tu información me he puesto el bañador debajo- dijo, Sanosuke abrió los ojos y suspiró, se sentía entre aliviado y decepcionado…

- Es bueno saberlo…- contestó. Estuvieron un rato en silencio mientras escuchaban el sonido del agua, había vuelto a nevar. La sensación de estar en las aguas termales con el termómetro a bajo cero era increíble. Megumi cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la del castaño. Sanosuke al sentirla buscó su mano y se la tomó- Gracias por venir…- dijo de repente.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien- respondió- tu familia es increíble… aunque creo que eso ya te lo había dicho- Sanosuke rio.

- Si… ya me lo dijiste una vez- se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente, llevaba su pelo recogido y sus hombros y cuello estaban totalmente al descubierto, estaba usando una toalla blanca que tapaba a partir de sus pechos, al parecer eso del bañador era mentira. Se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo.

- Siento lo de aquella vez… lo de la pasada primavera- comenzó a decir la morena, Sanosuke la miró extrañado- Cuando iba en el coche y te empapé, siento haberte encarado- suspiró- llevaba un mal día ¿Sabes?- Sanosuke la escuchaba atento- Había suspendido fundamentos de cirugía, asignatura favorita de mi padre por cierto, estaba muy enfadada y harta de la universidad… lo pagué contigo… lo siento.

- Vaya… esto sí que es inesperado- dijo el castaño- la señorita Saito pidiéndole perdón a un pueblerino…- Megumi alzó una ceja- Disculpas aceptadas Kitsune…- y lentamente colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la futura doctora- Aunque he de confesarte de que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó- Megumi sonrió, y acto seguido el castaño atrapó sus labios para besarla lentamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**NA**. Esta última escena no es mía, he querido hacer un pequeño homenaje a un anime, a lo mejor os suena de algo ;)

**Avance**

**Capítulo 15 **

**De enfrentamientos y año nuevo**

_De: Padre_

_Sé que estás en Nagano._

_Tienes tres horas para volver_

_a Tokio._


	15. Cap 15 de Enfrentamientos y Año Nuevo

_**NA.**__ Finalmente os dejo con el último capítulo de "Como buenos vecinos", solamente falta el epílogo._

_Como siempre expresar mi infinito agradecimiento a todos los que seguís este humilde fic. _

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Hp-931**_

**Capítulo 15 **

**De enfrentamientos y año nuevo**

Una cansada Misao bostezó sonoramente mientras se dirigía al apartamento de Aoshi Shinomori, la verdad es que estaba ilusionada por poder estudiar con él… pero hacer que se levantara a las 8 de la mañana el día de Navidad tras la fiesta que tuvieron la noche anterior era un poco cruel. Y, para colmo, su mejor amiga la había dejado tirada alegando que ella no iba a madrugar tanto el día de Navidad, por lo que estaría sola en el apartamento del chico de los fríos ojos grises. Enrojeció mientras bajaba su vista al suelo y una fina sonrisa se instalaba en su cara, no podía negar que aquella era una oportunidad única, iba a pasar el día de Navidad con el chico que le gustaba ¡En su apartamento! ¡Y totalmente solos! Misao comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Aquella voz hizo que la muchacha saliera de sus fantasías.

- ¡Si no se preocupe solo…- Misao quedó paralizada al encontrarse con Aoshi, que la miraba interrogante.

- Entonces si estás bien…- dijo secamente mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, llevaba una bolsa de plástico en una mano y unas llaves en otra, la pelinegra aún con el rubor en su cara caminó tras él- ¿No iba a venir Kaoru Kamiya también?- preguntó el joven desde adelante.

- Esta mañana me ha llamado diciéndome que no se encontraba muy bien- dijo con una voz cohibida, pensó que su hermana Megumi se estaría riendo de ella en aquellos momentos, suspiró.

- Ahm- fue lo único que articulo Aoshi hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio, abrió la puerta e invitó a la ojiverde a entrar.

En silencio subieron por el ascensor y llegaron a la puerta de la casa del moreno. Misao quedó maravillada cuando entró a la amplia estancia, los muebles eran en su mayoría blancos y una gran cristalera permitía la entrada de mucha luz al piso. Dejó su mochila en un lado de la estancia y se quedó estática esperando a que Aoshi le dijera algo, pero este se dirigió a la cocina donde colocó las cosas que había comprado y puso la tetera al fuego.

- Esto…- Misao no sabía si entrar hasta donde se encontraba él o quedarse donde estaba.

- ¿Te apetece té?- le preguntó el chico desde la cocina, la ojiverde dio un respingo al escucharlo.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó con voz aguda. Un poco cohibida se acercó a la cocina, observó como Aoshi preparaba dos vasos y los colocaba en la encimera. La ojiverde se quedó hechizada observando la ancha espalda del joven y sintió como el rubor volvía a sus mejillas.

- Puedes sentarte en la mesa del comedor- comentó sin darse la vuelta- Allí estaremos más cómodos- dijo sin cambiar su serio tono de voz.

La joven sentía como le empezaba a costarle respirar y lentamente se dirigió al comedor, tomó su mochila y se sentó en la gran mesa intentando calmarse. Aoshi no tardó en llegar con los vasos de té y se sentó junto a ella.

- Gracias- dijo Misao mientras recibía su té y lo colocaba a un lado, ya había sacado los libros y los tenía abiertos.

- Veamos…- empezó Aoshi tomando el libro de física- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que no entiendes?- preguntó sin quitar su vista del libro.

- Pues… creo que si te digo lo que entiendo será más sencillo- el chico alzó una ceja mirándola.

- Eh… Pues… ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

- ¡El cálculo de la velocidad!- contestó contenta, Aoshi volvió a alzar una ceja.

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Nada más!- Misao no quitó su sonrisa, se alegró de poder hablar tan tranquilamente con el moreno.

- ¿Y cómo es posible que hayas llegado a tercero sin saber absolutamente nada de física?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Siempre me he estudiado las cosas de memoria, los ejercicios siempre eran los mismos- respondió colocando su dedo índice en su mentón- pero en los exámenes finales y en el de acceso a la universidad eso prácticamente imposible… así que he decidido empezar a comprenderla- Aoshi tuvo que agarrarse a la silla pues por un momento pensó que perdía el equilibrio.

- ¿Y pretendes que yo te explique tres cursos enteros de física? ¿Cuando tienes los exámenes de acceso?- preguntó colocándose una mano en la frente.

- Dentro de un mes…- respondió la joven cabizbaja. Aoshi se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Aoshi?- preguntó Misao nerviosa ¿Lo había hecho enfadar?

- Voy a preparar café, el té se nos va a quedar corto- contestó mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta- Ve a la primera página y léete la introducción, nos saltaremos la historia, eso es irrelevante- el joven hablaba muy rápido- repasa la fórmula de la velocidad y saca papel y lápiz- Misao lo miraba asombrada, mientras el joven volvía con la cafetera repleta de café en la mano- ¿Quieres aprobar o no?- le preguntó al verla paralizada.

- ¡Sí!- respondió.

- Pues venga, haz lo que te he dicho- le dijo.

- ¡Sí!- repitió mientras sacaba las cosas y las expandía por la gran mesa del moreno, al parecer le esperaban unas vacaciones de Navidad muy peculiares a ambos jóvenes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megumi se despertó abrazada al castaño bajo varias mantas, aunque la calefacción del hotel estaba encendida, el frío era notorio. La joven se acurrucó mejor entre los brazos de un dormido Sanosuke hasta que la vibración de su móvil hizo que abriera los ojos. Con un poco de dificultad sacó su brazo del futón y lo buscó a su alrededor, cuando pudo hacerse con él miró la pantalla antes de contestar. Pero no lo hizo al ver como los caracteres _padre_ se reflejaban en la pantalla. Apretó sus dientes y se levantó rápidamente con el aparato entre sus manos, no pensaba descolgar, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Fue al cuarto de baño y dejó el móvil a un lado del lavabo, se lavó la cara lentamente y su aparato volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez era un mensaje. Tomó el teléfono y con el ceño fruncido lo leyó.

_De: Padre_

_Sé que estás en Nagano._

_Tienes tres horas para volver_

_a Tokio._

La pelinegra suspiró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sanosuke a su espalda, mirándola a través del espejo.

- Mi padre…- contestó- Tengo que volver a Tokio al parecer.

- ¿Ya?- el castaño se sorprendió- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé- Megumi se colocó una mano en la frente y se apoyó en el lavabo- Mi padre siempre consigue que me sienta como una delincuente.

- No creo que estés haciendo nada malo- dijo Sanosuke mientras la miraba.

- Lo sé. Pero estoy haciendo algo que él no aprueba…- suspiró- Tú…

- Bueno…- el karateka se rascó la cabeza- te acercaré a la estación, al menos…

- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- preguntó al escuchar aquello, el aludido frunció el ceño.

- ¡Claro que no!- contestó- ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Seguir tomando trenes hasta que vuelva a encontrarnos? Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte tan fácilmente y conseguiré que tu padre me acepte- dijo mientras se acercaba mucho a ella.

- ¿Sabes realmente lo que estás diciendo? Mi padre no es una persona normal- respondió, quería creerle, pero conociendo el carácter de su padre era muy difícil hacerlo.

- Hace poco te dije que confiaras en mí- Sanosuke puso una expresión seria, mientras la tomaba por los hombros. La pelinegra suspiró y su móvil volvió a vibrar- Míralo…- la chica le hizo caso y tomó el aparato.

- Es el señor Oda- informó- Me espera en la puerta del hotel...

- Voy contigo- Sanosuke salió como un rayo del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su macuto, se quitó el yukata y comenzó a vestirse. Megumi lo miraba desde la puerta con cara de preocupación, observó como el muchacho tomaba las cosas y las iba guardando rápidamente, sacó ropa del macuto de la joven y se la lanzó- ¿A qué esperas? Vístete- y siguió ordenando las cosas. Megumi con un sonoro suspiro se internó en el baño para cambiarse.

En diez minutos la pareja estaba lista y con sus macutos preparados, salieron de la habitación en silencio y se dirigieron a recepción donde el castaño dejó la llave. Un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta negro se encontraba de pie en la puerta de entrada, al ver a Megumi se dirigió hacia ella.

- Señorita Saito- dijo mientras intentaba tomar su equipaje, pero la chica no lo dejó.

- Voy con vosotros si no os importa- informó Sanosuke justo al lado de la pelinegra y tomó su mano.

- Solo tengo órdenes de llevar a la señorita Saito de vuelta- contestó el ayudante del doctor Saito sin cambiar su expresión.

- Me da igual- Sanosuke lo encaró- Voy con Megumi

- Señor será mejor que se vaya si no-

- ¡Oda!- esta vez habló Megumi- El señor Sagara viene con nosotros, me da igual lo que haya dicho mi padre- El aludido no supo que hacer, pero tras ver la dura mirada que estaba recibiendo de la hija de su jefe no le quedó otra que aceptarlo.

- Sepa que la primera parada es la casa de su padre- informó mientras se dirigía al coche.

- Lo sé- dijo Sano- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero ir con vosotros si no?- Megumi apretó su mano e intentó calmarse.

El señor Oda les abrió la puerta del coche y la pareja entró sin mediar palabra, el viaje de vuelta a Tokio se hizo rápido. Oda conducía en silencio y Megumi miraba el paisaje por la ventana. Sanosuke tras escribirle un mensaje a su abuelo informándole de lo ocurrido, tomó la mano de la chica y no la soltó hasta que se encontraron justo enfrente de la casa de los Saito. Megumi tomó aire antes de salir.

- No te preocupes- susurró Sanosuke mientras salía del vehículo y se internaban en la casa.

El señor Oda los guio hasta el despacho del señor Saito, las piernas de Megumi comenzaron a temblare y pensó que si no llegara a estar tomada de la mano de Sanosuke, terminaría cayendo al suelo. Estuvo atenta por si encontraba a su madre en algún lugar, pero la casa estaba desierta, no había rastro ni de su hermana Misao ni de su madre, inconscientemente apretó sus dientes. Cuando se encontraron delante de la puerta del despacho de su padre, el señor Oda se hizo a un lado.

- El señor la espera- dijo simplemente, tomando aire la futura doctora tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Su padre se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, fumando tranquilamente mientras miraba por la gran ventana que daba al jardín trasero.

- Esto si es una sorpresa- dijo sin darse la vuelta, Megumi sintió como Sano le apretaba la mano- No esperaba su visita Sagara- se giró para mirar directamente al chico de ojos castaños y pelo revuelto, este le devolvió la mirada serio y con el ceño fruncido.

- Papá- Megumi quiso hablar.

- Hija, contigo hablaré luego- Hajime no quitó su vista de los desafiantes ojos del joven que acompañaba a su hija- Pero si el señor Sagara ha venido no puedo negarle mi atención.

- Yo…- Aunque lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, aquel hombre de ancha espalda y severa mirada le imponía demasiado- Esto…

- Si vas a pedirme permiso para salir con mi hija… la respuesta es no- contestó rápidamente sin dejar hablar al castaño- Y decirle señor Sagara que no es bienvenido en esta casa- se acercó a su escritorio lentamente- Así que por favor suelte la mano de mi hija y salga de mi propiedad.

- ¡Papá!- Megumi no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sé que no soy de su agrado Saito- Sanosuke parecía que se había recompuesto un poco tras la primera impresión- Pero que sepa que no era su permiso lo que le iba a pedir- el padre de la morena lo miró interrogante- Solo quería decirle que me da igual sus pensamientos y su opinión- Esta vez quien lo miró fue Megumi- Creo que su hija ya es una mujer para decidir lo que quiere hacer con su vida…

- ¿De verdad crees eso?- Saito no se alteró a pesar de las palabras del castaño- ¿Megumi una mujer? ¿Sabes quién es el que mantiene a la joven que tienes al lado? ¿Quién le paga la universidad y la casa en la que vive? Ya intentó vivir sin mi ayuda una vez…- Saito le lanzó una dura mirada a su hija.

- ¿Crees que una relación de padres e hijos tiene que ser así? ¿Plena obediencia a cambio de dinero?- Sanosuke se estaba empezando a cabrear- ¡Megumi tiene que ser libre para decidir con quién quiere estar!

- ¡Es una Saito!- gritó- Me da igual lo que piense.

- ¿De verdad te da igual?- La pelinegra había estado escuchando la conversación durante todo el tiempo y no podía estar más tiempo callada- ¿Para ti soy solo una herramienta más de tu red de prestigio? ¡Prefiero dejar de ser una Saito entonces!- se soltó de la mano de Sanosuke y se acercó a su padre- Toma- dijo mientras dejaba las llaves de su casa sobre el escritorio- esto tampoco lo necesito- dejó varias tarjetas de crédito y las llaves de su coche.

- Megumi no voy a permitir que…-

- ¿Permitir qué?- Los tres se giraron al escuchar la voz que venía de la puerta. Una mujer vestida con kimono miraba severamente a su marido- Y por cierto ¿Qué significa ser una Saito?- Megumi miró a su madre con los ojos llorosos- Que yo sepa los Saito siempre han sido humildes doctores hasta que llegaste tú…

- Esa no es la cuestión- Saito estaba enfadado

- Me da igual cual sea la cuestión, Hajime tú fuiste un chico con suerte que avanzó mucho en el mundo de la medicina y te casaste con la hija del director del hospital donde trabajabas- La señora Saito miraba duramente a su marido- ¿Qué habrías pensado si mi padre hubiese negado que yo me casara con un medicucho de tres al cuarto? ¿Quién serías ahora y donde estaría tu prestigio?- Saito hizo una mueca- Megumi también es mi hija y no voy a permitir que controles su vida como has estado haciendo contigo mismo- Tanto Sanosuke como Megumi observaban al matrimonio.

- ¡Pero este chico…!- intentó explicarse.

- Creo que no me he presentado como debería- Sanosuke dio un paso adelante- Me llamo Sanosuke Sagara, provengo de Nagano, estudio ingeniería mecánica en la Universidad de Shinjuku y no he podido evitar enamorarme de su hija- hizo una reverencia, la señora Saito lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras que Megumi se sonrojó, Hajime todavía lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tenía grandes planes para su hija mayor y un intento de ingeniero procedente de Nagano no entraban en ellos.

- Por mí está todo bien- dijo la señora Saito mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro al castaño para que volviera a ponerse derecho- Si Megumi está de acuerdo claro…- la pelinegra sonrió.

- Sabes que yo no lo acepto- Saito seguía en sus trece, cruzó sus brazos con su ceño fruncido.

- Papá- Megumi se dirigió a su padre, suspiró antes de seguir hablando- Te prometo que terminaré la carrera en la universidad que a ti tanto te gusta, que destacaré e intentaré complacerte yendo a tus fiestas… pero esto no lo puedes controlar- Se acercó al castaño para tomarle la mano- Yo ya he elegido- Saito se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó calmarse.

- Muy bien- dijo finalmente- ¡Haz lo que quieras!- su mujer sonrió, Sanosuke se fijó en cómo se parecía Megumi a su madre- Pero no me hace gracia- dirigió su vista a Sanosuke- Y tú lleva mucho cuidado. Metete en el más mínimo lío y no vuelves a ver a mi hija- el castaño sonrió.

- Espero que este tema ya esté resuelto- dijo casualmente la madre de Megumi- ¿Queréis un té?- preguntó, Sanosuke observó que Saito no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- No gracias- contestó la pelinegra por los dos- Estoy un poco cansada del viaje, voy a volver a casa a descansar.

- El señor Oda os llevará- dijo rápidamente Saito- También se encargara de que el señor Sagara llegue a su casa- y sin más la pareja salió del despacho dejando a un derrotado Saito en él.

- ¿Por qué has interferido?- preguntó a su mujer cuando se quedaron solos en la estancia.

- Porque Sanosuke me parece un buen chico- contestó- aparte te recuerdo que hace veinticinco años un joven también vino a suplicarle a mi padre que le permitiera que me casara con él… ¿Dónde quedó aquel joven e ilusionado médico?- preguntó a su marido, este suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

- Sigo pensando que no estamos hablando de lo mismo…

- Yo no veo la diferencia- La mujer se dirigió a la puerta del despacho- Aparte… tu hija Misao, esa que ya das por perdida, se ha ido esta mañana a estudiar con Aoshi Shinomori… el hijo pequeño del dueño de importaciones Shinomori- Se giró para mirar a su esposo y le guiñó un ojo- Quizás sea tu hija pequeña la que te de la alegría- y con una sonrisa traviesa salió del despacho de su marido. Hajime se quedó pensativo mirando a la nada e inconscientemente una fina sonrisa se instauró en su cara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Estamos aquí!- Gritó la pequeña Misao llamando la atención de su hermana y del Tori-atama. Estos los encontraron y se dirigieron al grupo de amigos.

- Sentimos el retraso- se excusó Megumi.

- Hay demasiada gente aquí- se quejó Sanosuke que no le gustaban mucho las aglomeraciones.

Estaban en el templo de Kumano en uno de los jardines más famosos de Shinjuku, este se encontraba lleno de gente que esperaba ansiosa a la venida del nuevo año y el grupo de amigos no iba a ser menos. Aoshi le había permitido a Misao salir aquella noche, aunque solo fuese hasta las doce y media, pues tenían que volver para continuar con los estudios de la pelinegra. Kenshin sonreía satisfecho de poder pasar la noche con sus amigos y Kaoru justo a su lado hablaba animadamente con él.

- Vamos a rezar- propuso Misao.

- ¡También tenemos que mirar nuestra fortuna!- dijo Kaoru mientras levantaba un brazo muy animada. Sanosuke sonrió mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y los observaba a todos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Megumi al verlo pensativo.

- Nada- contestó con una sonrisa- Solo estaba pensando que me alegro de haber venido a Tokio- la pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Yo también me alegro de que hayas venido…

Los seis amigos por fin pudieron llegar a la zona de rezos sin muchas complicaciones, cada uno lanzó una moneda y dando dos palmas se concentraron en sus deseos.

_Permite que pueda aprobar el examen de acceso a la universidad y pueda estar con Kenshin todos los días-_ Kaoru se concentraba en su oración cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

_Que todos sigamos así de felices_- Pensó Kenshin.

_Que Misao pueda entender la física-_ Pidió Aoshi serio.

_Que pueda estar así con Aoshi durante toda mi vida_- Misao no quitó su sonrisa de la cara mientras abría un ojo para mirar al chico alto que se encontraba a su lado.

_Espero que a mis hermanos no les falte de nada y que Megumi pueda ser feliz conmigo- _Sano se concentró mientras apoyaba su frente en sus manos.

_Que mi padre termine de aceptar a Sanosuke… y que sigamos así durante mucho tiempo-_ Megumi apretó sus ojos concentrándose en lo que pedía.

Una vez terminaron el grupo se dirigió contento al puesto de la fortuna, Misao fue la primera que corrió hacia él para pedir una.

- ¿Sano?- el aludido se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con alguien inesperado.

- ¡Sayo!- dijo al ver a su compañera de trabajo, la verdad es que desde que se había arreglado con la pelinegra la relación que tenía con ella había mejorado en cierto sentido.

- Veo que vosotros también habéis venido- comentó, Megumi paró la marcha al ver que Sanosuke se había parado a saludar a alguien.

- ¡Sí! Bueno este día es para pasarlo con los amigos- Sanosuke se rio con una mano en la nuca.

- Hola Sagara- saludó un chico junto a Sayo.

- ¿Shouzo? – se sorprendió al verlos juntos- ¡Que sorpresa!- dijo con una sonrisa, el chico se ruborizó.

- Creo que te están esperando- informó Sayo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Megumi que se encontraba mirando un árbol unos pasos por delante de ellos, Sanosuke sonrió.

- ¡Es verdad! Espero que paséis una buena noche- dijo mientras comenzaba a andar hacia donde se encontraba Megumi- ¡Feliz año!- la pareja se despidió del castaño saludándolo con los brazos.

- Cuanto has tardado- dijo Megumi cuando se reunió con ella.

- Tampoco he estado mucho tiempo- se quejó el castaño, pero la sonrisa de Megumi lo confundió.

- Era broma- y lo tomó del brazo, y ambos se acercaron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Misao estaba destrozada mientras leía un papel que le indicaba su mala fortuna, Aoshi miraba indiferente el suyo y Kenshin y Kaoru hacían el signo de la victoria con sus dedos mostrando sus papeles de fortuna excelente. Sanosuke tomó el suyo y sonrió al ver que tenía buena fortuna y ató su papel lo más alto que pudo en las ramas de un árbol repleto de papeles.

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Megumi.

- Bien- contestó- aunque si no hubiese sido buena fortuna seguiría contento- la pelinegra lo miró interrogante- La vida me ha quitado cosas- dijo mirando al cielo- pero también me ha regalado muchas cosas buenas… y tengo que estar agradecido por ello.

- Sanosuke…

- DIEZ- la gente del templo empezó a gritar la cuenta atrás para el nuevo año.

- Te amo- le susurró Megumi con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- NUEVE

- Yo también a ti Kitsune- contestó el castaño

- OCHO

- SIETE

- SEIS

- Sigues siendo un Tori-atama insufrible, para tu información- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba el cartel luminoso en el que se leían los números.

- CINCO

- CUATRO

- TRES

- ¿De verdad?- Sanosuke tiró del brazo de la morena y la atrajo hacia él besándola, Megumi abrió mucho los ojos ¡Estaban en medio de cientos de personas!

- ¡DOS!

- ¡UNO!

- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

La pareja siguió besándose en medio de toda la gente que celebraba contenta la venida del nuevo año, todas aplaudían y sonreían emocionadas, por lo que los dos cabezas de chorlito pasaban casi desapercibidos entre todo aquel jolgorio, aunque sus amigos sí que se dieron cuenta y sonreían mientras los observaban.

- Quién los ha visto y quién los ve…- Comentó una Misao sonrojada.

- De todas formas ya sabíamos desde hace tiempo que esto iba a ocurrir- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando al cielo estrellado.

- De eso no había duda- Aoshi también estaba sonriendo- Será mejor que volvamos Misao, si tu suerte es tan mala como ponía en el papel tendrás que esforzarte mucho más para aprobar los exámenes.

- ¡Sí!- contesto la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar junto al moreno- ¡Feliz año chicos!- se despidió.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos- susurró Kaoru al pelirrojo mientras señalaba a la pareja que seguía besándose.

- Creo que tienes razón- y con mucho sigilo desaparecieron entre la gente.

Megumi rompió el beso sonrojada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Creo que nos han dejado solos- dijo el castaño.

- ¡Y con razón! Si hacemos cosas tan vergonzosas como esta…- contestó Megumi mientras comenzaba a andar.

- ¿De verdad te parece vergonzoso?- preguntó el chico mientras se colocaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano, Megumi lo miró.

- No tienes remedio…

Y la pareja de jóvenes salieron del templo con las manos unidas sin rumbo fijo, caminaban sin prisa respirando el aire frío de Tokio dando gracias por aquel año que ya se había pasado y preparados para afrontar los siguientes, aún sin imaginarse ni comprender todo lo que les quedaba por vivir y afrontar.


	16. Epílogo

**NA.**_ Pues esto se termina, por fin os traigo el epílogo de "Como buenos vecinos" y ya se puede dar por finalizado este fic. Lo primero de todo es daros las gracias a todos los que habéis gastado un poco de vuestro tiempo para leerlo y para comentar. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión compartirlo con todos vosotros y también me siento alagada al ver que os ha gustado la historia._

_Ahora sí, os dejo con el último capítulo del fic._

**Epílogo**

_Cuatro años después…_

- Vamos corre que llegamos tarde- dijo Sanosuke mientras se ataba la corbata y salía corriendo de su casa- ¡Taxi!- gritó al ver que uno pasaba por la puerta de su edificio.

- ¡No te estreses que vamos bien de tiempo!- Le contestó Yahiko cansinamente.

- Has sido tú el que ha perdido su chaqueta- le reclamó su hermano mayor- Menos mal que el abuelo y tus hermanas se han ido con Kenshin que si no…

- Estas demasiado nervioso Sano… ¿Es que tienes algo pensado?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- el castaño abrió la puerta del taxi y se montó rápidamente.

- Pues que el piso en el que vives será mío muy pronto, ya sabes que el año que viene vengo a estudiar a Tokio y… tú como ya has conseguido un puesto de trabajo en _Toyota_ puedes aspirar a algo mejor…- Yahiko hizo como si se colocara un anillo en su dedo. Sanosuke enrojeció.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el taxista.

- Al colegio femenino de médicos- informó mientras se ponía el cinturón y miraba por la ventanilla. El taxi se dirigió a una de las avenidas principales de Shinjuku y puso rumbo a la universidad, Sano movía su pierna nervioso. Justo a su lado su hermano Yahiko miraba ensimismado las calles de Tokio, sonrió pensando que ya casi se había convertido en un hombre… estaba a punto de alcanzarlo en altura y gracias a sus entrenamientos de kendo tenía una buena presencia.

- Por cierto Sanosuke… ¿Es el examen de acceso tan difícil como dicen?- preguntó de repente.

- No solo es difícil- contestó el mayor- es una muerte, si no pregúntaselo a Misao, se tiró un mes entero casi sin dormir para poder entrar a la universidad- contó mientras se reía.

- Tú necesitaste tres años- le recordó su hermano, el castaño dejó de reír y cambió su expresión.

- Esa es otra historia…

- Pero quien iba a decir que la carrera se te diera tan bien… ¡Y que encontraras un buen trabajo a la primera de cambio!- el pequeño de los Sagara comenzó a reír.

- Si bueno… y supongo que ese interés repentino por aprobar los exámenes de acceso tiene que ver con cierta jovencita que ya ha decidido venir a Tokio a estudiar- Sanosuke conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, que enrojeció al instante- Tsubame es demasiado lista para un zopenco como tú…- Yahiko estuvo a punto de contestarle pero el taxista lo interrumpió.

- Ya hemos llegado- informó- son 1500 yens- Sanosuke sacó su cartera y pagó al taxista.

- Muchas gracias- dijo mientras se bajaba, una vez estuvo fuera arregló un poco su traje y suspiró.

- ¡Estamos aquí!- los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar las voces, Kaoru los saludaba con la mano, llevaba un sencillo vestido primaveral, junto a ella Kenshin que les sonreía, se había cortado un poco su rebelde pelo pero aún llevaba su coleta, al igual que Sano llevaba un traje de chaqueta y el doctor Gensai junto sus dos nietas los instaban a que se acercaran, Ayame ya era toda una señorita que comenzaba la secundaria media aquel año y Suzume se había convertido en una alegre niña. Un sonriente Sanosuke se acercó al grupo.

- ¡Sentimos el retraso!- se disculpó con una mano en la cabeza- Este cabeza de chorlito no sabía dónde había dejado su chaqueta.

- ¿A quién estas llamando cabeza de chorlito? ¡Cabeza de pollo!- respondió su hermano enfadado.

- ¿Cabeza de pollo? ¡Ten un poco más de respeto a tu hermano mayor!

- ¡Vamos chicos parad!- el doctor Gensai se puso entre sus dos nietos- ¿No veis que estamos en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio?- aquello lo dijo susurrando, los dos hermanos se separaron al instante.

- Tranquilos no sois los últimos- les informó Kenshin mientras miraba su reloj- Misao y Aoshi aún no han llegado.

- ¡Mira ya llegan!- dijo Kaoru mientras los señalaba, Aoshi caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras una alegre Misao caminaba a su lado agarrada a su brazo.

- ¡Sentimos el retraso!- exclamó Misao.

- No había aparcamiento- se excusó Aoshi secamente. Todo el grupo puso una misteriosa sonrisa que hizo que el moreno se sonrojara- ¡Es verdad!- se defendió, desde que esos dos comenzaron a salir tanto Sanosuke como Kaoru no podían evitar gastarles bromas que hacían que un serio Aoshi se volviera irreconocible. Aunque Misao no le importaba en absoluto, pues ella vivía en una nube. Tras la intensa Navidad de estudio que pasaron juntos la pequeña de los Saito aprobó el acceso a la universidad sin muchas complicaciones y pudo estudiar sus queridas ciencias del deporte en la misma universidad donde Aoshi estudiaba administración de empresas. Con el tiempo la pequeña Misao pudo ir accediendo al duro corazón del chico y tras mucho esfuerzo se le declaró.

- Comadreja es la graduación de tu hermana, que mínimo que un poco de puntualidad…- Comentó Sanosuke mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Sano, creo que tú eres el menos indicado para hablar- dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa forzada.

- Será mejor que entremos- Aoshi comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de actos de la facultad, donde se encontraban montones de familiares esperando a ver a los futuros médicos. Megumi se graduaba de la especialización, por lo que ya acababa su larga travesía de estudiar.

- La verdad es que yo no sé si podría estar estudiando durante tanto tiempo…- comentó Misao mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas, ella acababa de terminar su carrera y ya estaba deseando trabajar como profesora de Educación física.

- Cada uno se pone las metas que quiere- le contestó Kenshin. La verdad es que el pelirrojo tampoco podía quejarse mucho, tras acabar la carrera su padre le ofreció que se matriculara en un máster y poder "reconciliarse" de algún modo con él, el pelirrojo decidió hacer las paces con su progenitor y ahora su padre le había dado la dirección de uno de sus mejores hoteles de Shinjuku, aunque seguía llevando sus queridos apartamentos, finalmente se mudó a una zona más céntrica dejando a Sanosuke como supervisor de su preciado edificio.

- Sigo pensando que yo no podría hacerlo- la ojiverde cruzó los brazos y pudo distinguir entre el público a sus padres, que se estaban sentando en una de las primeras filas.

Sanosuke sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban las graduadas, todas las chicas iban ataviadas con preciosos Kimonos, buscó entre ellas a Megumi y la encontró hablando con el decano. Había sido la mejor de la promoción por lo que daría el discurso de entrada, movía delicadamente sus manos mientras le mostraba el papel del discurso y el viejo hombre asentía.

La ceremonia empezó puntual y el decano soltó un largo discurso sobre el arte de la medicina y la importancia que siempre había tenido esta para el mundo durante siglos, Sanosuke pudo divisar a Hajime Saito que asentía mientras escuchaba lo que decía el viejo profesor.

- Ahora- dijo finalmente- Cedo la palabra a Megumi Saito, licenciada con honores en la especialidad de pediatría- el decano se separó del micrófono, Megumi se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia él mientras contenía la respiración, en las gradas Sanosuke y su familia aplaudían sonoramente, Kenshin, Kaoru y Aoshi también lo hacían con sonrisas en sus caras.

- ¡Megumi eres la mejor!- Gritó su hermana Misao mientras que recibía una mirada severa de su padre que también aplaudía a su hija mayor. Megumi se puso de cara al público y miró a un emocionado Sanosuke que seguía aplaudiendo. La morena carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Lo primero de todos, gracias por asistir a este acto de graduación- comenzó, llevaba su espesa cabellera azabache recogida en un elegante moño- Y agradecer a nuestros profesores el esfuerzo que han realizado por transmitirnos sus conocimientos- La mayor de los Saito demostró en aquel discurso por qué había sido la mejor de su promoción, con elegantes palabras y una oratoria increíble, dejó ensimismado a todo el auditorio. Tras la charla que tuvo con su padre un ya lejano día de Navidad decidió que tenía que demostrarle que merecía su respeto, estudió todo lo que pudo y se esforzó lo máximo posible por sacar buenas notas en su carrera, arrastrando a estudiar a cierto Tori-atama que al final también aprobó con muy buena nota. Ella había decidido especializarse en pediatría, muy a pesar de su padre que le había "aconsejado" cardiología o neurología, pero había demostrado que podía ser una buena hija si le dejaba. En relación al castaño Hajime Saito tardó bastante tiempo en aceptarlo y obligó a su hija a que esa relación fuera secreta hasta que él viese lo suficientemente "preparado" a Sanosuke para merecer salir con su hija mayor, cosa que la joven pareja ignoró casi por completo a excepción de cuando asistían juntos a algún evento relacionado con el doctor Saito, donde Sanosuke pasaba a ser un buen amigo de la señorita Saito.

Ahora que Sanosuke había conseguido un trabajo en una buena empresa era cuando el padre de Megumi comenzaba a mirarlo un poco menos duramente.

El acto de graduación acabó y las graduadas salieron contentas con sus diplomas en sus manos y tras una pequeña sesión de fotos la pelinegra se unió al grupo que la esperaba en la puerta de su facultad.

- Felicidades- dijo Kenshin- Ya eres toda una pediatra- le entregó un precioso ramo de flores.

- Muchas gracias a todos- contestó mientras recibía el obsequio.

- ¡Por fin has acabado los estudios!- exclamó su hermana pequeña- Ya puedes estar encontrando un buen trabajo… porque después de tantos años te lo mereces- la pequeña de las Saito colocó sus brazos en jarra mientras sonreía.

- Lo tendrá- Hajime Saito se colocó junto a su hija y colocó su mano en el hombro de esta.

- Papá… te he dicho mil veces que no es mi intención trabajar en el mismo hospital que tú…

- Serías tonta de no aceptar mi oferta- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya veremos Hajime- dijo su mujer mientras se colocaba entre los dos con una amable sonrisa. Sanosuke observaba la escena divertido con las manos en sus bolsillos, al sentir una cajita que tenía guardada en uno de ellos su cuerpo se tensó.

- Muchas felicidades Megumi- dijo el doctor Gensai mientras se acercaba a ella- Bienvenida al gremio- bromeó.

- Muchas gracias señor Gensai- respondió con una reverencia.

- ¡No hace falta ser tan formal!- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada, Ayame y Suzume se encontraba junto a él con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Muchas gracias a todos- Repitió mientras se dirigían al restaurante que había reservado Hajime Saito para celebrar la graduación de su hija. Comieron todos juntos en un ambiente familiar, Saito se sentó junto al doctor Gensai donde estuvieron charlando sobre medicina casi toda la velada. Por otro lado, Megumi observaba a un Sanosuke que se encontraba en otro lugar, se veía torpe y nervioso. La comida acabó sin muchas complicaciones y el grupo se separó, Megumi tenía que ir a su casa a cambiarse el caro kimono con hakama que llevaba puesto (cortesía de su padre).

- Megumi- la llamó Sanosuke antes de separarse.

- Dime- le contestó la chica al ver que se ponía nervioso otra vez.

- A las 8 paso a recogerte- dijo el castaño con voz cohibida. La pelinegra lo miró con una cara de interrogación- He reservado una mesa en un restaurante para ir a cenar… así celebramos tu graduación- explicó.

- Está bien- Megumi sonrió- a las 8- y se montó en el coche de su padre junto a su madre.

- Nosotros también es hora de que nos vayamos- Informó el viejo doctor Gensai- con un poco de suerte llegaremos a Nagano a las 7.

- Llevad cuidado en el viaje- les dijo Kenshin mientras que todos se despedían de la familia del castaño.

- Gracias por acogernos- exclamó mientras que tomaban un taxi que los llevaría a la estación de trenes.

- Ha sido un placer señor Gensai- respondió el pelirrojo- Ya sabe que puede volver cuando quiera- La familia del castaño se montó al completo en el Taxi y este arrancó rumbo a la estación de trenes.

- Kenshin, ¿nos vamos también?- le preguntó Kaoru mientras tomaba su mano, el chico sonrió y se dirigió a Sanosuke.

- Buena suerte esta noche- el castaño enrojeció.

- Gracias…- fue lo máximo que pudo decir mientras que la pareja se alejaba y lo dejaba solo. Sano metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su apartamento sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría finalmente aquella noche.

Cuando llegó a su casa no se cambió y estuvo sentado mirando la tele hasta que se hizo la hora de recoger a Megumi. Con las piernas temblorosas tomó las llaves de su nuevo coche y salió a la calle. Condujo en tensión hasta el barrio de Meguro y aparcó en la puerta de la casa de los padres de su novia.

- Vaya Sanosuke- la señora Saito fue la que abrió la puerta cuando este llamó- Megumi baja en seguida- y guiñándole un ojo lo invitó a entrar en la lujosa casa.

- Gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá del comedor.

- ¿Te apetece algo?- preguntó la madre de la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

- No, gracias- respondió Sanosuke mientras apretaba sus rodillas con sus manos- Estoy bien- De repente un ligero olor a tabaco hizo que se girara para ver apoyado en el marco de la puerta a Hajime Saito.

- ¿Así que os vais a cenar?- preguntó secamente.

- Así es- respondió el castaño.

- ¿Después de la comida de esta mañana?- el señor Saito preguntó aquello con una ceja alzada.

- Bueno hice la reserva en el restaurante antes de saber que usted nos invitaría a comer- explicó Sanosuke mientras miraba a aquel hombre. Saito suspiró.

- Lleva cuidado con mi hija- le advirtió antes de salir del comedor y poner rumbo a su despacho, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que su relación con Saito había mejorado bastante.

- Ya estoy lista- se oyó por las escaleras, Megumi bajaba rápido haciendo ruido en el suelo con los tacones que llevaba. Sano se puso de pie y se quedó boquiabierto cuando la vio aparecer por las escaleras. Llevaba un elegante y favorecedor vestido negro que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y el peinado que llevaba por la mañana estaba intacto- ¿Vamos?- preguntó al ver un paralizado Sanosuke con la boca abierta en medio del salón.

- Ss… ¡Sí!- dijo con voz aguda mientras abría la puerta y salían de la casa. Se montaron en el coche del castaño y pusieron rumbo al restaurante donde, con dos meses de antelación, Sanosuke había reservado mesa para aquel día.

Durante el trayecto estuvieron en silencio y el joven de Nagano agarraba el volante con fuerza pues sus manos sudadas le impedían controlar bien el vehículo. Llegaron al restaurante y el aparcacoches se ofreció para llevarse el coche.

- Muchas gracias señor- dijo cuando Sanosuke le entregó las llaves y se montó en él para llevárselo.

- Vaya Sanosuke…- comentó Megumi- Esto es demasiado lujoso- dijo mientras miraba la entrada del restaurante- No hacía falta que te gastaras tanto dinero…

- Por una vez no pasa nada- contestó con una sonrisa y entraron al local, donde uno de los camareros les guio a una mesa en un rincón del gran salón con vistas a la ciudad y les sirvió dos copas de vino, dejando la botella descorchada encima de la mesa.

La cena fue muy agradable para ambos, estuvieron charlando hasta que la pelinegra notó que Sanosuke volvía a estar raro. No entendía muy bien por qué actuaba así el castaño. Aunque intentó restarle importancia.

- El señor decano me ha comentado que necesitan personal de pediatría en el hospital general de Shinjuku, y ha habado con el director para ver si puedo empezar a cubrir bajas y emergencias allí- Megumi le hablaba emocionada, el hospital de Shinjuku era donde estuvo haciendo las prácticas y le tomó mucho cariño- puede que con un poco de suerte me contraten- acabó mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios.

- Ujum- dijo simplemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, Megumi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó, el castaño estaba más raro de lo normal y parecía ¿nervioso?

- ¡No!- respondió rápidamente mientras él también tomaba su copa y bebía su contenido de un tirón.

- Definitivamente no estas "normal"- la pelinegra suspiró- Alégrate un poco, aunque tenga que hacer noches en el hospital por lo menos no estaré estudiando todo el tiempo- Sanosuke tragó saliva.

- Lo sé… me alegro mucho por ti- dijo finalmente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Me ha hecho mucha ilusión que tu familia viniera de Nagano para verme- comentó mientras paseaba sus dedos por el borde de la copa.

- A ellos les encanta- Sanosuke pareció relajarse un poco- Ya sabes que te adoran… y Yahiko pretende venir a Tokio el año que viene… así que dice que va a hacer más de una visita durante este año- Megumi sonrió, cuando hablaba de su familia Sanosuke siempre se relajaba.

- Y ahora que vuelves a ser tú ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?- el castaño se atragantó con el vino.

- Yo… esto- tomó su servilleta para limpiarse un poco la boca- Es una tontería en realidad…- La morena lo miró con una ceja alzada, Sanosuke era una persona muy fácil de leer- La verdad es que yo…- suspiró para calmarse un poco y sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja que guardaba. Miró a la joven que tenía delante a los ojos, está al ver la mirada de Sanosuke también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- Megumi… lo que yo quería esta noche es… si tú lo ves bien claro…- abrió la pequeña caja de terciopelo granate y mostró un sencillo anillo de oro blanco recubierto de pequeños brillantes- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- La pelinegra se quedó muda ante la petición del castaño, mirando el precioso añillo que le estaba ofreciendo.

- Sanosuke… yo…- el joven de Nagano comenzó a ponerse nervioso y la mano con la que sujetaba la caja comenzó a temblar, pero la joven la sujetó- Claro que sí- respondió con una sonrisa sincera. El castaño sintió como le quitaban un gran peso de encima, aún con las manos temblorosas sacó el anillo de su estuche y se lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

- Menos mal…- suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a la silla de Megumi y la besó, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, le dio igual la gente del restaurante y que todo el mundo los estuviese mirando. Lo único que le importaba era la mujer que le devolvía el beso con el anillo de compromiso que acababa de aceptar.

- El problema va a ser convencer a mi padre…- dijo una vez se rompió el beso. Sanosuke rio.

- Si ha tardado cuatro años en aceptarme como novio... no sé lo que tardará en aceptarme como yerno- comentó con una sonrisa.

- Eso ya da igual- la chica volvió a capturar sus labios, no se cansaba de besar al hombre con el que, ahora tenía la certeza, iba a compartir su vida.

- Te amo Kitsune- le susurró una vez se separaron.

- Y yo a ti estúpido Tori-atama- respondió y con una sonrisa volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

FIN

**NA. ¡Ya está!**_ Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, y me gustaría agradecer muy especialmente a shysie, AntoinetteAntis, Sessha Jazmin, Guest, WaterInk, MayiLoza, Marimo19, foko, Souji Vizard y a todos los lectores y lectoras anónimas que han seguido la historia._

**Muchas Gracias**

_Sobre nuevas publicaciones… llevo unos cuantos capítulos de un nuevo Sano/Meg un poco diferente y también AU (Estas historias son mi debilidad) y ahora empieza todo un verano para centrarme en ellos, aunque no puedo asegurar nada, pues siempre publico cuando tengo el fic terminado y "Como buenos vecinos" me llevó un año escribirlo, así que os pido que tengáis un poco de paciencia conmigo y en cuanto tenga algo que realmente merezca la pena lo publicaré._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

**Hp-931**


End file.
